Chasing A boy through the wind
by TUAOA MORRISTOFOX
Summary: Naruto has a new power, and due to the toad sages bad choice of words everybody wants him in their clan; trouble is he doesnt want to... starts at the chunin exams,this shall be the first Naruto/Hinata/Hyuuga Harem ive seen. strong near godly naruto
1. Prelude A New Dobe!

**Disclaimer: Naruto: Morristofox does not own Me or my world, he does own this fic and the original characters inside its electronic pages unless otherwise specified. My creator is kishimoto and this is pure unpaid for fiction written for the enjoyment of others. **

**Warning this fic may and most likely will contain the following things somewhere later on: excessive violence, underage relationships including possible lolicon like material as 12 year olds count as lolicon, underage drinking, naked street runners, the blue beasts of konoha out in public, Near rape, near reverse rape, danzo's face in public, lemons of the straight variety, the snake trying to latch onto young boys, and the mention of fanboys (shiver) should these bother you please either leave or skip scenes I mark later in this fic. If you have questions about any of this or what I mean please send me a review or a private note asking about this and I will get back with you ASAP Thanks guys and ladies! **

Jutsu: **Kage bushin no jutsu**

Normal speech: "I _hate paperwork. I bet Minato died just to escape this Hellhole_."

Demon/Summon or Fusion speech**: "Finally, I am free. In your face Minato!"**

Human Thinking: '_Oh, Shit.'_

Demon or Inner beings thoughts: '_**Oh, Shit is right! You are royally screwed bitches!' **_

Flashback:_ Time to crap myself again, just like last time!_

Author: "(_Ramen, SO GOOD)!" _

_Note comedy won't really start till chapter three_

………………………………………………………………………………………………....................................................................................................

Dobe: (meaning YOU in a rude way, one could translate this from Japanese to English as Hey idiot)

Kage: meaning shadow also the suffix for a shinobi village leader

Baka: used the same way we use the word idiot or twerp.

**(Prelude: A New Dobe)**

'This is not my day' Naruto Uzumaki; a young 12 year old boy thought as he slowly dragged his two unconscious teammates Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke closer to the tower in the middle of battle training ground 44 also known as the forest of death. As he slowly made his way closer his vision started to get blurry and a great pain ran through his neck causing him to nearly collapse a time or two dozen along his way. Thinking back on how his predicament started the blond reminisced on his own misfortune.

………………………….................................................……History...................................................................…………………………………….

Naruto Uzumaki was what you would call a ninja or shinobi of the land known as the land of fire. You see each of the five great lands had its' own village of shinobi these lands being, the land of lightning Village is known as Kumo or hidden cloud the land of wind Their village was known as Suna or hidden sand the third land was known as the land of water and their village was known as Mizu or hidden mist. The fourth land was the land of stone and they had a village called Iwa or hidden stone and the last was the land of fire the village of ninja there was known as Konoha or Hidden leaf and this is the village Naruto belonged to.

Naruto was not what you would call a normal child; you see he was the container of the greatest of the nine tailed demons that once roamed the land destroying all that stood in their way. The famous fourth Hokage (meaning Fire shadow or the leader of the village)Fought the nine tailed demon in mortal combat to protect the village. Unable to kill such a beast he sealed it inside of a single day old child that hadn't had it's chakra system develop yet to contain the beast, the seal cost the Hokage his life and his death was mourned throughout the village.

As for the boy well… he was seen as the demon reborn and against the fourth Hokage's wishes was subject to many of his own village member's abuse. The boy had been through it all and had suffered many different types of torture be it physical or mental he endured it all, which is why he could still stand and hadn't fallen over yet.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

During the Chunin exams (being the exams taken in an attempt to elevate one's rank) Naruto and his squad made an attempt to collect a scroll from another team as was the rules and get to the tower located in the center of the forest. They managed to get a scroll and were on their way to the tower when things went to hell.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Man it's so hot" Sakura whined as they continued on their way.

"Hmmph" said Sasuke as he tried to tune out Sakura while keeping a vigilant if arrogant eye out for dangerous traps and shinobi. "Hey Dobe, try to keep up if you don't want me to leave you out here" Sasuke then smirked at his own little comment.

"Heh even if I got lost I could follow Sakura's voice all the way to the tower" Naruto said causing Sakura to whack him in the head hard enough to leave a small crater where his head hit.

"Naruto you Baka!" she said in a very loud voice causing Sasuke to hold his ears in protection from the screech. "Kill Naruto later Sakura we all have to be at the tower or we all fail" Sasuke said jumping back into the tree 'He is right though' he thought as Naruto joined them back in the trees nursing his head which now looked like crap the three shinobi continued towards the tower.

About two thirds of the way there a great burst of wind came and shot at the three ninja. Naruto quickly pushed the other two out of the way and took the blast full on shooting him far in the other direction losing sight of his teammates. No sooner did he get up he got attacked and eaten by a very abnormally big snake, screw that the thing was gigantic! Quickly thinking Naruto made his signature hand sign "**Kage: Bushin no jutsu" **he called out filling the snake with clones of himself to the point it exploded scattering clones and snake everywhere. "Thought I was a goner there" he said to himself before remembering he had teammates in trouble. "Ohh crap" he said as he ran off following the trail his body had made back to the others.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sasuke was not having much luck. No sooner than Naruto leaving did they get attacked by a grass ninja who not only could predict every move he made, but he also had Sakura shouting in his ear that "He was the best" and "You can kill him Sasuke" really it was most annoying. For once Sasuke wished Naruto was there because even though he was obviously he was the best but Naruto was so unpredictable he might be able to help… at least more than his cheer leader was anyways.

The grass ninja then opened his left eye all the way with his hand and said **Genjutsu: Vision of death **showing them their own death. This put Sakura out for the count so to speak (still awake but now even more useless) and Sasuke realizing he wasn't a match offered his scroll in return for being let go. The grass ninja laughed "The prey seems smart, but I don't want that prize" he said as his neck went out to bite Sasuke a pair of kunai came down and one hit the ninja in the neck nicking him. "Ahh who would disturb me and my prey" the ninja said as all eyes where on the treetop. "

Me" Naruto said as he jumped down.

"Ohh, how did you escape my pet" the ninja said causing Naruto pull out another kunai.

"Because it was lame" he said as he chucked the kunai at the snakes' neck again making it recoil back into his head.

"Fine boy I'll deal with you first" he then flipped through hand signs at rapid rate **Shadow snakes **he said firing a large group of snakes at the boy which hit him dead on. "Heh too easy" the ninja said before the "Naruto" disappeared and a log with paper bombs replaced it. BOOM! The snake man barely was able to create a clone to take the damage before it blew. "Little brat" he thought as his fist came out and punched Naruto in the gut so hard Naruto's body seemed to distort space for a second before he flew into a tree, scratch that flew through the tree and hit the boulder behind it knocking him out. "Now where were we?" the man said as he turned to a now very disturbed Sasuke and lunged forth.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"**ake… Awake**" a voice was heard inside Naruto's head as he laid there. "Huh…who are you?" Naruto asked the voice in his mindscape. **"The one who has been with you your whole life" **the voice said causing Naruto to get angry "What kind of crap is that! Nobody has been with me my entire life! So don't start that crap and don't you dare make riddles because I suck at them" Naruto continued to vent until the voice was heard again "**I am... that which makes you special" **upon hearing this Naruto said "wait so you are the stupid fox! Come out here so I can kill your ass" the voice then laughed in his head **"No… the Kyubbi has been dead since you were five years old" **Naruto's eyes grew then he said "wait what!" **"The fox was stripped of it's body and put inside you. The seal killed it when you were five giving all it's power and abilities to you!" **it said making Naruto lower his head. "So I am the fox now… they were right then…" the voice then bellowed **"NO! You are you, they were wrong… as you were to think I was the fox" **Naruto looked forward and said "I don't see you" the voice then said **"Of course not… I am the wind… I am you… I am… your sealed power… I am… your Kekegenkai, now call forth your power, absorb me back into our mind, and break the seals those stupid villagers and shinobi put on you to limit your power and call forth…"**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"**Sorantagen" **at this a great wind was felt and all eyes went towards the sound of the voice. Naruto was no longer by the rock, he had stood up and his features had changed dramatically.

Instead of his short blond hair he possessed long flowing blond hair, his body seemed to have grown as well because his orange jump suit had become skin tight, speaking of which his body impression could be seen now and he looked Very well formed, his face changed as well; the baby fat was now just a bit here and there with his whisker mark scars becoming fine and thin. His eyes no longer blue with black pupils but where pure ocean blue with a very light blue almost glass or ice like set of pupils. Ohh and did I mention he looked mad!

"SO the boy wakes up does he" the snake says right before Naruto disappears. "What the…" unable to finish as Narutos' fist hit his true face firing him through the air into the tree behind him. "That was for that punch earlier" Naruto said.

Sasuke was at a loss, barely conscious from the attack the snake had last hit him with he watched with amazement as Naruto charged the man. 'His voice even changed, it's less annoying than it was…'

**Kage: Hibi Rendon** the snake shouted firing a huge barrage of snakes at the blond, only for the boy to hold out his hand. **Hyouton: wave of the north **Naruto replied releasing a wave of extremely cold wind freezing the snakes in mid air and hitting the man causing him to quickly move lest he be frozen as well. 'Ice style? Such strange jutsu, I wonder what else he has' the snake didn't get a chance as Naruto was suddenly next to him striking the snake in the face making him spin off into another tree.

'Damn, I will have to end this now, I used too much chakra earlier and this boy is powerful' the snake thought 'I'll give him my mark instead of the Uchiha, Sasukes' eyes aren't ready I don't want him yet, but the boy, with his nine tail power I bet I wont need to switch. Yes I bet his body would be perfect, he can be my…play thing Heh Heh Heh" he then held his hand out **Fuin: Five pronged seal **he said striking Naruto in the chest, expecting the boy to pass out, only to get shot through another tree.

"I won't lose so easily" Naruto said as he charged again. 'Damn I thought that would work, wait so that is his chakra not the foxes! Ku Ku Ku Ku Ku then he will be perfect, I don't have much power left, I toyed with the Uchiha too long and this boy has tired me out greatly, I will have to try this…' **Forbidden jutsu: triple bite formation **he shouted creating two clones and all three tried to get close. 'only one can bite him, the chance he'll live will only be 10% anyways so I got to get one in' he thought as he watched one of his clones go after Sakura and Sasuke.

Naruto bravely stopped one clone by destroying it from the head down with a paper bomb, but was bitten on both sides of his neck. "Ahh…" Naruto cried hitting both the other clone and the original firing them both off and charging again.

'Impossible he should not be able to move after I bit him' the snake said before noticing that two marks were appearing on the boys' neck. "you idiot, only one of us could bite him" he said to his clone before he dispelled it**. "**Well Naruto I must say your strength is phenomenal, I really enjoyed our fun today but I must be going, do your best to stay alive, although I am sad to say I seriously doubt you will" the snake said as he left "I'll tell you my name though since you did so well today, I am Orochimaru" he then disappeared into the ground like mud through the grass…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………............................................

Since then even through the pain Naruto dragged his teammates the rest of the way to the tower, waking them both up, opening both scrolls to summon a proctor, and then passed out; his vision fading into the darkness…

* * *

Jutsu Library

Kage Bushin: Mid B lvl jutsu used to make solid clones that can both fight and learn things, (Note all things learned return to the original Warning! normal people cannot use this technique as it takes so much chakra and the info learned can overflow a normal persons mind easily. also this jutsu can help learn but the original must do the physical training as this cannot be transferred over, but fatique can so a warning)

Shadow snakes is a c ranked ninju used mostly as a way of injuring and transfor of paraysis. it can also be used to intangle its victim (note only select few now this foul art and most of them use common grass snakes instead of the original cobras)

*Kage Hibi Rendon (shadow snake barrage) Mid B lvl assasination jutsu. unlike its predisseser the shadow snake jutsu this was made for killing it's opponent.

Fuin: Five pronged seal: A ranked sealing jutsu used to cover another seal to make whatever it was malfunction. (Note by itself it is pretty useless)

Hyouton: wave of the north: ? ranked jutsu using the water in the air to freeze its target by taking the wind itself and channeling it around the humidity causing it to become fifty degrees below c (about 90 degrees below 0 f)

Forbidden jutsu: triple bite formation: is a low A ranked jutsu that is forbidden in its use (Note forbidden because its purpose is to place a foul curse on its target)

Soranatagen "distant sky" with the gon suffix as it is triggered the first time through the eyes while not used with the eyes it is triggered through it the first time and the eyes are used to help pinpoint it's target. Little is known other than this as it is a long lost bloodline but historians agree that according to data found, it has more than one lvl of power, we'll keep you posted on new info discovered as the fic goes along

.............................................................................................................................................................................................

Hey guys I have Posted this new fic (although i will tell you A failure turned hero will be worked on a bit more than this one although i will try to update as often as possible on both)

I Thank Kage Biju who has helped me collect info and has helped me with the plot and ideas. He has also waited patiently and so I thank him for his support.

This fic will be a little weird i think so... hold on to your pants (and keep them on plz) as we go along

This is in fact a naruto/Hinata/Harem fic but will have soom oc's. This will be the first ever Naruto/Hyuuga Harem fic i have ever seen and such i will do my best to set the bar for future attempts for others who wish to explore this realm of new ideas.

Kishimoto must read bleach while on the toilet because that is the only way he would do evil naruto (or he was on fanfic don don don)

Please keep reading both fics and i'll update asap

Poll on my profile for A Failure turned Hero! (to those who are new i post another poll every chapter of A Failure turned Hero and may target this or the other fic in question.

........................................ Ja Ne Guys..............................................TUAOA:Morristofox


	2. THE Dobe Strikes Back!

Jutsu: **Kage bushin no jutsu**

Normal speech: "I _hate paperwork. I bet Minato died just to escape this Hellhole_."

Demon/Summon or Fusion speech**: "Finally, I am free. In your face Minato!"**

Human Thinking: '_Oh, Shit.'_

Demon or Inner beings thoughts: '_**Oh, Shit is right! You are royally screwed bitches!' **_

Flashback:_ Time to crap myself again, just like last time!_

.Author: "(_Ramen, SO GOOD)!" _

_.Note comedy won't really start till chapter four _

_Please tell me if this is more readable thanks guys_

_Chapter 1 The Dobe strikes Back!_

..........................…………………………………………………………. (Last time no Jutsu)……………………………………………………………

Naruto bravely stopped one clone by destroying it from the head down with a paper bomb, but was bitten on both sides of his neck. "Ahh…" Naruto cried hitting both the other clone and the original firing them both off and charging again. 'Impossible he should not be able to move after I bit him' the snake said before noticing that two marks were appearing on the boys' neck. "You idiot, only one of us could bite him" he said to his clone before he dispelled it**. "**Well Naruto I must say your strength is phenomenal, I really enjoyed our fun today but I must be going, do your best to stay alive, although I am sad to say I seriously doubt you will" the snake said as he left "I'll tell you my name though since you did so well today, I am Orochimaru" he then disappeared into the ground like mud through the grass…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………............................................

Since then even through the pain Naruto dragged his teammates the rest of the way to the tower, waking them both up, opening both scrolls to summon a proctor, and then passed out; his vision fading into the darkness…

…………………………………………………………...………… (Ninja art: stuff that came to me jutsu).............................................................

Fact! Orochimaru was on Naruto's shit list now. Fact! The curse mark err marks hurt like a bitch. Fact the leaf medical staff either hated his guts or he got the "Dumb" shift because they didn't ask about the two weird bruises, one on each side of his neck.

"Ugghh that stupid snake freak" Naruto grunted out as he dressed himself in some spare clothing given to him to replace his old destroyed jumpsuit. His new outfit was so old that the guys in charge didn't know its condition, but Naruto took it just the same because the alternative was not pretty…

After putting his new outfit on he looked in a nearby mirror and nodded to himself "Not bad, its not so freakishly orange, and the large collar covers my marks, Uggh I better get the old man to check these weird things out, I didn't sleep very well because they annoyed me for the past thirty six hours… wait did I say freakishly orange? Heh I guess "I" was right about the seals put on me, now I can see and think so… clearly."

Naruto had changed, and before you start worrying about him going dark or brooding he didn't change how you might think. First off his body was much more physically stronger; his body was toned and had good definition, but wasn't shaped like a wrestler, more like an Olympic runner's body; which wasn't bad if you remember he is only 12 years old! As for his mind well… he could think both very fast and clearly, colors were much brighter, he could smell things he never could before, and even when he wasn't trying to ideas and strategies would come to him.

"Heh, I guess I should go to the announcement room, it's been what two days since we got here; the proctor said five days so… another thirty minutes would be five days exactly." Naruto then donned his headband as he always had done and left the room he had been in for the last two days.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...............................................

The rest of the "Rookie nine" didn't look too awesome themselves. Nara Shikamaru looked bored, and covered in dirt, Yamanaka Ino looked like she had been in a fight with a wild pack of dogs, and Akimichi Choji was out of chips (Nuff said) this was squad 10 and they had been at the tower a grand total of maybe fifteen minutes.

Inuzuka Kiba and his partner Akamaru his dog were covered in little nicks and cuts, Hyuuga Hinata was slightly limping and had cuts on her face, and Aburame Shino… well you couldn't tell because his face is always covered but he was out of breath you could tell. These three were squad 8 and they had "Just" made it on the dot for the deadline.

"Heh so how long you been here Uchiha?" Kiba asked arrogantly as he fancied himself Sasuke's equal.

"Two days" the Uchiha said smirking at Kiba's facial response to his reply.

"That's my Sasuke" Ino said as she attached herself to Sasuke's back causing Sakura to lose it.

"Get off him you pig" she said prying her off and causing a scene.

"Umm… where is Na-Naru-to-kun?" Hinata asked shyly to the pink haired kunoichi while twittering her fingers.

"Hmm probably still in the hospital bed from his injuries" Sakura said causing the Hyuuga to freeze.

"Is-he alright?" Hinata asked thinking of all the possible different ways he could have gotten hurt.

"Knowing him he'll be up and about soon" Sasuke said chiming in. "He did break… what four ribs and had some nasty flesh wounds so it may take him awhile" he then added causing Hinata's eyes to widen with fear.

"What the hell happened did he trip and fall?" Kiba asked thinking back to their academy days when Naruto would prank and goof off a lot (Mostly because they wouldn't teach him much)

"What did happen Sasuke-kun? I got hit pretty hard" Sakura asked while turning to him. "After that guy hit me I remember Naruto charging him, I thought he got knocked out from that blast through that boulder? That's about all I remember."

Upon hearing this all eyes went on Sasuke. "Dude she is talking crap right? I mean going through a boulder? He wouldn't still be here if that happened." Kiba said causing Sasuke to turn his head.

"Actually Kiba, he did, and then got back up a minute later and charged the guy" Sasuke said making their eyes go wide.

"Crazy troublesome blond" Shikamaru said knowing that sounded like Naruto.

"Not only did he fight the guy he managed to cart both of us here by himself, with all his injuries" Sasuke said making Sakura turn to him.

"Naruto was the one who brought us here?" she asked as that moment in here memory was fuzzy. Sasuke nodded, "Yes, something happened in that fight, Naruto completely changed his way of fighting and I swear got taller" Making Kiba laugh.

"Ohh Please, like that idiot could do that, I remember not four months ago in the academy he was mediocre at best."

Sasuke turned to Kiba "believe whatever you want Kiba" he stated before they all heard a loud POOF sound.

………………………………………………………………………………………….......................................................................................................……

"I congratulate you all for making it this far" The third Hokage said to the small group of shinobi from the railing up above an area. Just then a shinobi appeared on the field and said. "Cough I congratulate you as well, Cough but I'm afraid there are too many here to continue so we will have to have a preliminary round to cut the number in half" making a lot of people mad. "If you wish to quit you now may" he said causing one guy with glasses to raise his hand. After he nodded and left the proctor said "If you are not present you will be disqualified" causing Hinata to become very sad.

'Naruto tried so hard…' she thought, just then someone said "Good thing I made it then" causing everyone to turn their head to see…Naruto. But they noticed that he was mostly covered with a large cloak like one the Anbu wear and that his face was covered in bandages.

"Wow you really did get the crap kicked out of you" Ino said.

"Ehh shit happens" he replied before going up into the railed second floor, with the rest of them following him.

"I have allowed the clan leaders as well as some of the council to be here in an attempt to see the up and coming shinobi of today" the third Hokage said noticing Naruto. 'Is that Naruto? He looks like crap, maybe I should ask him to stop so he doesn't hurt himself more…no if I did that he would not stop anyways he would just get mad, although I better keep an eye on him just to be careful.'

The clan leaders joined the Hokage up on the balcony, these being Inoichi Yamanaka the leader of the Yamanaka clan, Choza Akimichi the leader of the Akimichi, clan Shikaku Nara leader of the Naras, Tsume Inuzuka the leader of the Inuzukas, Hitomi Hyuuga the mother of Hinata and current leader of the Hyuuga clan (explained later) Sakaria Haruno the mother of Sakura and a member of the civilian council, Danzo, the old war hawk a member of the council, and a few other to be named later members of said council.

Not too far off a certain snake-ophile who disguised as a jonin sensei for the sound ninja team had his eyes widen 'He survived both marks? Ku ku ku ku ku ku ohh this is perfect! I will "Have" him I must! Ku ku ku ku ku Naruto-kun you amuse me to no end, your power and body will be mine!' he smiled devilishly and turned to the field not really paying attention, he had what he wanted.

"Ok then cough first match is Sasuke Uchiha vs. Yoroi please come to the field" said the proctor

…………………………..........................................… **(Match one Sasuke vs. Yoroi)………………...................................……………..**

"Heh a brat this will be easy" Yoroi said as he stretched his body a bit before taking his stance.

"Heh so you say" Sasuke said before taking one of his own.

The proctor looked at one then the other and said "All right, if you both are ready…Begin"

Both shinobi charged each other, "Heh Take this you little twit" Yoroi said as he grabbed Sasuke and began to drain him of chakra. "Ahh." Sasuke said as he struggled to break free. "It won't work; I'm very good at this… wait what the hell? Are you a…" unable to finish as Sasuke head butt him in the face, kicked him in the face and shouted **Katon: Grand fireball **hitting the poor defaced ninja with a very hot fireball singeing him all over and making him pass out.

"Could have been the nads" Ino said making several of the guys cover their "friends."

"Cough cough winner of the first match, Uchiha Sasuke" The proctor said as they carted away the loser and held their noses.

"Nice going Sasuke-kun" Sakura said as Sasuke passed her. "Hmmph" he replied with a bead of sweat rolling off his face as he turned his head towards Naruto.

"Ok then…cough second cough match is Yamanaka Ino vs. Haruno Sakura" the man said ignoring or at least trying to ignore the shriek from Sakura's mom telling her to give all she has.

…………………………………..........................………… **(Match two Ino vs. Sakura)............................................................................**

"Ready for this billboard brow?" asked Ino smirking at Sakura.

"A hundred and ten percent" Sakura replied "And I'll beat you and show Sasuke I'm the best!"

The proctor then said "Fight" causing the two to run at each other chucking Kunai at each other.

"Heh take this" Ino said as she threw a dozen shiriken.

"Too easy" Sakura replied as she dodged them and pulled out her own. "Let's see you dodge mine" and then she threw them at Ino.

"This isn't a match it's like a game with children" said Neji Hyuuga as he watched them fight. "They are beautiful, GO Sakura!" lee shouted causing Neji to roll his eyes.

"Ok I see you got better" Ino said, "But try this" and then she made her clans signature hand symbol.

'Ugh I told her that was dangerous by herself' Shikamaru thought as he watched her.

**Mind: Transfer jutsu** she said calling out then dropping to the ground.

"What happened" asked Sakaria as she watched her daughter laugh like… Ino.

"Ino switched minds with her" said Inoichi as he sighed "I told her not to try that while by herself, she got lucky with that hit"

"Ino" then began to hold her head and thrashed about a bit before turning to her own body and releasing. "Too much forehead" she said back in her own body making everyone else sweatdrop.

"Let's settle this and our love for Sasuke in one shot!" Sakura said causing Ino to stand back up.

"I agree let's go!" and they charged…

…

…

…

And knocked each other out cold by punching each other in the face with a crunch.

…

…

…

"Umm since neither will be able to see let alone fight I call this match, a draw" the proctor said without a cough because he was so disturbed by that crunch sound.

"Next match is cough cough Kin vs. Shikamaru Nara"

………………………………………….......................……… **(Match three Kin vs. Shikamaru).................................................................**

"Ok "Little boy" let's see what you can do decides that shadow crap" Kin said as she arrogantly rolled her eyes at the pineapple hair shaped ninja.

"Women are soooooo troublesome" was the reply from Shikamaru as he yawned.

"Ok then… you can begin" the proctor said as he jumped out of the way.

"Take this" she said as she threw a good handful of needles with bells attached at the boy making him move, if only barely"

"Not bad, but I know this trick; you will next throw some with bells and some without, it's an old trick" he said before noticing something was wrong. "Ugh what? A Genjutsu?" he said as she multiplied.

"Not so smart now are you" she said as she threw some more needles, these with strings attached so she could pull them back if she misses…or didn't.

"Ohh yah take this" he said as he made his hand sign **Shadow possesion Jutsu**…but nothing happened.

"Hah is that it?" she said before noticing him smirk.

"Yep" he said as he stood up. "you failed to notice my shadow stretched along closer pretending to be your strings shadow, tell me at four feet in the air does string really have much of a shadow?" he said making her eyes open.

"No fair" she said as he forced her to chuck kunai at him, and him at her.

"Who said this job was fair" he said as he bent backwards to dodge, and she did to; well tried and hit her head on a wall leaving the shape of her head there.

"Cough winner… Shikamaru Nara"

"What a pain" Shikaku said as his son went back to his place "Now I will have to come see him at the arena or my wife will beat me."

'Hmm so he uses his opponents' ability against them' Temari thought to herself, 'I'll keep that in mind…'

"Cough ok then would Uzumaki Naruto and… Inuzuka Kiba please come to the arena" the proctor said as the council members focused their eyes on Naruto and smirked 'He won't win he looks like crap' they thought as a collective.

'Poor kid…Kiba won't go easy on him" Tsume said happy her kid would win but sad it wasn't very sporting to fight someone who looked like a hospital escapee.

'Is that Naruto?

...

…

…

It's been… a while, he looks like he must be in pain from what little I can see of him' Hitomi said as she looked at him from up high sadly.

"Naruto-kun…show us your growth' the old monkey (the hokage) thought as he put his pipe away to watch the fight of his surrogate grandson.

'Naruto-kun show me your…Power! Thought the snake.(You thought I was going to say something else admit it) (he almost thought it as well)

'Naruto-kun…Please…be careful' Hinata thought worried at what Kiba would do to him as she knew Kiba would most likely insult him then attack him, injured or not.

'Ok dobe let's see you do that thing again' Sasuke thought.

………………………...........................…………… **(Match four Naruto vs. Kibbles… I mean Kiba)......................................................**

"Let's go loser, Heh I so lucked out" Kiba said arrogantly as he put Akamaru on the ground.

"Your victory isn't yours until I am beaten" Naruto said calmly.

"Ok then let this match cough begin" the proctor said as he pulled out a lozenge.

"Ok Akamaru let's kick his ass" Kiba said feeding the dog a pill and eating one himself.

**Beast mimicry: Man beast clone** he said as Akamaru transformed into a human clone of Kiba, who then shot a smoke bomb at Naruto **Beast mimicry: Gatsuuga (Fang over fang) **he shouted as both himself and Akamaru shot at him and fired themselves all over the place trying to hit him.

"Naruto is doomed" Ino who had woken up, "He got unlucky with his roll"

"Chomp, chomp failed his saving throw" Choji said with his bag of chips causing all eyes to roll.

'Is this it dobe?' Sasuke thought as he watched the two white spinning guys randomly fire around.

"Did we squash him?" Kiba said as both himself and Akamaru stopped and took a look around. As the cloud disappeared they noticed something…Naruto wasn't there!

"What the fuck? Where did he go?" said Kiba making Kurenai and Tsume blush and remind themselves to "Teach" him not to use those words.

"Right here" Naruto said as he came threw the ground. Making Kiba angry that he missed an injured person…so mad it caused him to say something that wasn't in his best interest.

"Not bad" said Kiba arrogantly as he flexed his muscles. "I guess even a no talent idiot can learn a trick or two, bet your whore of a mother and drunken coward of a father would be proud how you came out!" he said laughing at his own twisted, anger induced joke and making a few people VERY angry at him.

"That little dog shit, I'll kick his ass for such a vulgar and extremely uncalled for comment tonight!" thought Tsume "Why is he trying to embarrass me so badly"

'That couldn't be farther from the truth' thought the old man sadly.

'Kiba! How could he say such a thing to Naruto-kun' Hinata thought in one of her few angry moments as her hands went white from gripping the bars so hard, so hard her hands actually bent it.

'Damn, if that dint piss him off nothing will' Sasuke thought looking at Kiba.

… Said Naruto as his marks activated making him drop his hood and drop to the ground on one knee.

'What is that?' the hokage said noticing the marks on Naruto's neck.

'Ku ku ku ku ku ku ku so they are active are they?' thought the snake, 'if only I could see what type he has.'

And on que Naruto's cloak dropped just enough the snake could see. 'What is that? A full moon and a part moon? I didn't know those existed!? Ku ku ku ku ku ku even stronger than the heaven and hell symbols, ku ku ku ku ohh Naruto-kun you just become more and more perfect.'

"Hah, ok then if you aren't going to fight back I'll just kick your ass here and now" Kiba said as both Akamaru and himself made another pass, one on one side and the other on his other side. "Let's hit him from both angles."

WHACK!

…

…

…

…

'NO WAY' thought everyone in the room, even the snake was surprised but for a different reason, you see Naruto managed to push back both marks before he stood up, and CAUGHT both attacks with his bare hands!

"That's impossible" said Kiba as he felt Naruto hold his head in the palm of his hand.

"I may not know who my parents were but neither do you, don't ever EVER insult them in my face again" Naruto said as he threw them both at opposite walls making them leave nice sized imprints of their faces. **Fuuton: Raging cyclones **he said as two great gushes of wind, like tornados, sideways hit both Akamaru and Kiba…mostly Kiba.

'Wind jutsu without hand signs?' thought Temari as she watched the on slot. "That isn't possible, even our best wind users can't do something so… impossible, how?'

'Heh I knew I wasn't wrong' thought Sasuke as he watched the blast.

'Naruto, How?' thought Sakura completely blown away by his power.

'The demon shouldn't have this kind of power!' thought council members as they watched with fear and awe.

'Naruto' thought Hitomi as she watched 'It has so much power for your retaliation, yet you are holding in so very much, how much pain have you truly felt?'

'Naruto, to think you have come so very far, and to do the impossible it makes me happy as well as sad, sad I couldn't help more and sad that you have had to feel so much pain to get it. But now people are watching, and you will no longer be that "weak" child; sigh now the council will want to kill you even more, I should just go ahead and make your family known.' Thought the old man as a tear fell from his eye.

'Naruto-kun…' Hinata thought as she watched the wind hit her teammate, and didn't have a bit of sympathy for him, only Naruto and his sadness that had leaked out 'you have held it in so long, I could always tell your smile was fake, you've gotten so strong; and I haven't… I wish I could tell you how I feel… maybe I should…' she then became sad at her own "weakness" of courage.

'Mother, his blood, he will be the one for you, all other blood is unworthy, Uzumaki you will be that which proves my existence!' thought Gaara as he smiled as well as frowned if that was possible.

"cough well seeing as how he has been smashed into the wall I would say this Cough is over, Winner Uzumaki Naruto" the proctor said as Naruto vanished in a whirl of wind and reappeared up on the balcony.

"Umm… Naruto-ku kun would you umm" said Hinata making Naruto face her.

"What's up Hinata? He said trying to be kind of nice but it made her face go red.

"Umm I wanted to umm" she stuttered before holding her hands up "MMMM" she said as she offered him a jar.

"What's this he said" "It's a cream Hinata makes for healing cuts" Kurenai said as she popped up on the balcony "I think she is offering it to you"

"Ohh… Thanks Hinata---chan" he said with a small noticeable smile that made her nearly faint 'he called me chan…'

However when he opened it he seemed to study it carefully as if to look for poison, thinking that Naruto was checking it for such made Hinata feel so bad she wanted to scream. She knew people tried to poison him all the time; being there to watch it from hiding places had its advantages.

Naruto noticing her look wasn't sure why she made it but she seemed hurt, then it clicked 'she thinks I'm checking for poison…' he then turned to her and said. "Wow I never saw a cream for healing like this one, it even smells like its going to help, thanks Hinata-chan" making her cheer up as he put some on 'she has never been anything but nice as far back as I can remember'

"cough cough match five shall be cough Hyuuga Hinata vs. Hyuuga Neji" the proctor says as both make for the arena, but before Hinata goes Naruto stops her "Hey, you can do it, good luck" he says causing her to go into a euphoria as she walked down the stairs she even missed Neji's cold stares 'Naruto-kun'

…………………………..........................................………… **(Match 5 Hinata vs. Neji).........................................................................**

"Fate says you will lose" Neji says as he gets into his stance.

"I won't back down, I won't" Hinata says without a stutter making her mother very proud.

"Ok then…Fight" said the proctor

And so their dance of the Hyuuga style arts began as they both tried to get the upper hand quickly to finish the other off. Neji however made her attacks glance off and struck her in the heart causing her to cough up blood, however she stayed strong and struck him straight in the right arm closing it off. Pissing off the Hyuuga prodigy he struck her in the chest again causing more blood to flow and then knocking her to the ground barely conscious.

"Cough cough the match is over" the proctor said, however Neji charged again, this time to kill her.

A Very high lvl of KI rained down of the prodigy and had several jonin block his way as Naruto made his way as well, come to find out Naruto wasn't to fond of killers.

She isn't breathing the medical ninja said making Hitomi gasp as she watched her possibly dying daughter lay motionless.

"I see the main branch gets special treatment" Neji said before being hit with the KI again, only this time he could tell

…

…

…

It was all from Naruto.

"No we can't let you kill her" said Kurenai mad as hell at the boy for his attempt before going over to her and trying to help.

"I have shut down her chakra points near her heart, if you wish to help her you had better do so quickly" said the prodigy before another KI wave hit him this one knocking him to the ground.

Naruto then walked over to Hinata and really looked at her, she had never in all his memories ever been mean to him, and just today she offered him medicine. And so he decided...

**Suiton: gentle flow **he said as one hand attracted a small ball of water to his hand from the air and placed it on her chest**. Fuuton: gentle breeze **he then said as he gently pushed the water into her skin and with a small handsign a barely auditable voice was heard **Raiton: gentle jolt** he then sent a small visible jolt of chakra into her chest causing her to begin breathing and her face became at peace. Those around him (except Neji) were amazed by this bit of work, Naruto then stood back up and said "That is all I can do for her, the points are open and the blood flow is clear, her lungs are mostly fixed but she needs to get care still" the medical ninjas nodded and took her on a stretcher to the emergency room. Kurenai began to follow before stopping and turning to Naruto "Thank you so very much" she said with a tear in her eye "you don't have any idea how much she means to me" and then she left to follow them to the back.

"Heh, like this will help anyways" Neji said "Losers cannot ever be anything other than losers. Nobody has a "hidden power" we are given what we get at birth and that's it, that is how destiny is; and we can't change that fact"

Naruto turned and faced him and replied "Ohh? So we will see as I too have been labeled a "Loser" let us see who is right at the next stage when they have to wipe you off the walls and floors after I have finished you." Naruto then added a bit of his anger to his voice, and even though the Hyuuga genius didn't show it, he was a bit scared "I will avenge my fellow failure and destroy you" he then took a bit of the blood off the floor, took it in his hand and let it drip out as he said "I swear an oath on this blood, I will win!" causing several of his old classmates faces to become shocked, when Naruto made a promise, even they had to admit it he would do it.

Or die trying.

"Cough cough ok then would Rock lee and Sabaku no Gaara please take to the field cough" The proctor said as he came to the middle of the field.

"YOSH! Finally I can show My TRUE PASSION!" Lee said in his usual peppy, if not extremely loud voice.

"Mother, his blood will make you sick, I will beat him quickly so you don't have to hear this noise" Gaara said making his siblings sweat drop.

'At least we know he won't go crazy' Baki their sensei thought as he shook his head.

………………………….........................……………………… **(Fight 6 Lee vs. Gaara) ............................................................................**

"Let us show each other our power of youth" Lee said as he tightened his arm wrappings.

"Mother says you are messed up in the head and that you smell" Gaara said making his siblings express A WTF face before remembering that Gaara was crazy sometimes.

"Ok then cough go ahead and start" the Proctor said 'I hope that lozenge kicks in soon'

"Hmm LEAF **Hurricane**" Lee shouted as he span at high speed at Gaara.

"**Sand: Coffin**" Gaara said as he tried to grab lee with a wad of sand, unfortunately or fortunately lee was way too fast and evaded it.

"Lee! Take them off!" Guy, Lee's sensei said with his signature thumbs up.

"Yes!" Lee said as he took off a pair of weights and held them high.

"Like that will help" Kankuro said, as they fell.

BOOM! They left a crater.

"Now I can move freely" the chippy green clad ninja said as he stretched.

"I told you mother thought he was nuts: Gaara said pointing to the crater. He tried to beat lee in one move, sadly lee went all **Primary lotus** on Gaara and dropped the sand ninja into the ground.

"I won't lose so easily" Gaara said as he caught lee with some sand and threw him into the wall.

"Lee, you may use, THAT" Guy said as he gave another thumbs up (Uncool)

"Ok then sensei!" Lee said as he held out his hands. "First and second gates, OPEN!" A great wave of power span around Lee as he continued "third and fourth gates OPEN!" With this Lee at supersonic rates of speed struck Gaara repeatedly and wrapped his leg with one of his wraps.

"Fifth gate OPEN!" He shouted as he sent Gaara all over the place before slamming him into the ground. **Hidden Lotus**

"Ugh" lee said as the backlash prevented him from moving.

"I... I'm not finished" Gaara said from the smoke as a wave of sand caught Lee and crushed his right arm and left leg.

"Ahhhh" lee cried out before going unconscious, only to get up like a zombie and walk closer to Gaara.

Guy dropped down and stopped lee before allowing the medical group to take him.

"I told you he was nuts" Gaara said as he sand teleported back on the balcony.

'Like you are one to talk' was the collective thoughts of the remaining sand ninja as they once again sweat dropped.

"Cough, the winner is Gaara" the proctor said as he pulled out another lozenge.

"Wow that was brutal" Shikamaru said as he watched the cleanup crew, well clean up.

……………………………..........................……………… **(Match 7 Kankuro vs. Tsurugi).........................................................**

"Heh piece of cake" said Tsurugi as he grabbed kankuro and constricted, only to find out it was a puppet.

"Who loses now?" Kankuro said as the puppet squished the guy and knocked him out.

"Lame fight" Choji said as they carried him away.

………………………………………...................................………… **(Match 8 Shino Vs. Zaku).........................................................**

"Heh you ready for my jutsu?" Zaku said as Shino stepped on the field.

"As you say" Shino said as he stood, like, well Shino.

"Cough ok then fight" the proctor said as he hacked up the first lozenge (He ate it)

The two sized each other up for about three minutes before Zaku opened his hands revealing tubes, almost like guns.

**Futon: Force cannon **Zaku said, only to blow his arms off.

"You used that in the forest, I saw that and plugged them while you were looking at me" Shino said. "An ace in the whole is good" and he kicked Zaku knocking him out "But two is better."

"Damn that is creepy" Temari said as she watched them cart off a guy and two arms.

'Wonder if he can come over to play' Gaara thought as he watched them drop an arm.

"Cough well I guess that means that Dosu and Akimichi Choji are the last pair" the proctor said.

…………………………………..................................…**.. (Fight 9 Mummy vs. Choji).....................................................................**

"I'll squash you flat" Choji said as he grew fire from his eyes because his sensei said if he won he got all you can eat BBQ.

"Only if you fall on me" Dosu said as he flexed his muscles.

"Are you calling me fat!" the chubby boy said as he grew angry.

"Umm Duh!" Dosu said pushing his luck.

"Ok then cough fight"

**Human meat tank **Choji said as he constricted into a large ball and rolled at high speed at Dosu in order to crush him.

"**Sound shutter"** Dosu said as he attacked head on.

BOOM!

After all the smoke cleared it was determined that Choji was knocked out and that Dosu was

…

…

…

Flat.

"Cough, well we have another draw cough no winner for this match" The proctor said as he then jumped up on the balcony next to the Hokage. With a nod each of the winners drew a piece of paper to determine their slot.

Fight 1. Shikamaru vs. Temari

Fight 2. Kankuro vs. Shino

Fight 3. Sasuke vs. Gaara

Fight 4. Naruto vs. Neji

This was the list drawn on a board.

"Ok then, exactly one month from today you will all gather at the stadium in order to fight each other in a tournament" the hokage said pulling out his pipe. "This is the order you will fight each other in, no one may attack another until then; should you be caught trying you will be disqualified. Now, I suggest you begin training to perfect any more moves and tactics you can because everyone has now seen what you can do" 'well a few of you' he then thought remembering that Naruto beat his opponent so…strangely it was obvious he had more up his sleeve.

'Heh fate has blessed me' Neji thought as he smirked at Naruto.

'Heh fate is about to get its ass kicked and shoved up Neji's' Naruto thought as he faced the genius head on.

"Good luck to all, and I will see you at the tournament!."

* * *

Jutsu Library

**Katon: Grand fireball: **Is a High C ranked jutsu preferred by the Uchiha clan. It launches a flaming hot ball of fire at its target (Note temperature can be controlled)

**Mind: Transfer jutsu:** Mid C ranked jutsu that can only be used by the Yamanaka clan. It allows the user to jump bodies for a very limited time (Note if the new body takes damage the users body does as well)

**Shadow possession Jutsu:**** Mid C ranked jutsu that is usable only by the Nara clan. It allows the user to bend his shadow and make everything in its reach mimic the user (Note more shadows equal more reach)**

**Beast: Man beast clone:** Low C Rank Jutsu used only by the Inuzuka clan. It allows the user to change their partner into a human clone of the user. (Note the clone cannot talk)

**Beast: Fang over fang:** Mid C rank jutsu used only by the Inuzuka clan. It allows the user and their "cloned" partner to spin at high speed and attack like ripping fangs across the field. (Note it is very hard to see meaning smell is important)

**Fuuton: Raging cyclones: (**?) Lvl wind jutsu (guessed as a low B or high C) that seems to allow the user to funnel the wind itself into a sideways tornado and launch it. (Note it appears the user can strengthen or weaken it by adding or dropping chakra)

**Suiton: gentle flow: **(?) (Guessed low C) ranked jutsu of water, it seems the user can collect water in the air the purpose seems to be adding it to the next jutsu.

**Fuuton: gentle breeze:** (?) (Guessed low C) ranked jutsu of Wind that seems to be used to push the Gentle flow into a persons body (Note it is believed that this is used to ease pain and make blood and air flow better as a combination)

**Raiton: gentle jolt:** (?) (Guessed low C) ranked jutsu of lightning that sends a shock into the target, what happens after

that is unknown more shall be studied on this strange jutsu.

**LEAF Hurricane: Taijutsu a physical technique not a jutsu, this is a move to let the user rotate their body in order to repeatedly kick one or more targets (equivalent to a low C jutsu)**

**Sand: Coffin: (?) **lvl jutsu (guessed a high C) using sand to crush it's target (note you need sand)

**The eight inner gates:** Taijutsu a physical technique not a jutsu, these gates allow tremendous power, at a cost, each gate is like a double edged blade. If you user should open all eight their power will be greater that the Hokages at the cost of chakra at such a rate it kills the user 100% of the time.

**Primary lotus:** Taijutsu a physical technique not a jutsu, this allows the user to grab their opponent, make them spin, and drop them on their head for a knockout (guessed mid C to high C)

**Hidden lotus:** Taijutsu a physical technique not a jutsu, a hidden power letting the user gain extreme power and speed to cause major damage (warning limited time slot to use this as it quickly eats at the users body) (Guessed Mid B lvl)

**Futon: Force cannon: **High Cranked jutsu letting the user fire air blasts like bullets (compact or like a gust) (warning needs surgery to perform)

**Human meat tank:** Mid C lvl jutsu used only by the Akimichi clan, it turns the users girth into a living, spinning boulder and crushes by using speed (warning the user cannot see)

**Sound shutter**: Mid C lvl sound jutsu using a tool on the arm to create high frequency sound as a weapon to attack the body with (warning you have to punch with it)

* * *

Whoa, I 6000 word chapter without any of the other crap attached! sorry if a fight or two was too short but well we all know what basicly happened in canon so

choji ties so there you go choji fans!

Chapter three out soon!

Thanks to chewie cookies, Kage Biju, Ravercozy, Fester, leaf ranger, and everyone else who reviewed

1000 people read the first chap in a 24 hour timezone thats awesome (guess you guys wanted one of these)

.......................................... TUAOA Morristofox...........

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

Hey guys i am trying this chapter in a different way, please tell me if it is more readable if you would. Thanks!

ps poll is still up!

Whoa, I 6000 word chapter without any of the other crap attached! sorry if a fight or two was too short but well we all know what basicly happened in canon so

choji ties so there you go choji fans!

Chapter three out soon!

Thanks to chewie cookies, Kage Biju, Ravercozy, Fester, leaf ranger, and everyone else who reviewed

1000 people read the first chap in a 24 hour timezone thats awesome (guess you guys wanted one of these)

.......................................... TUAOA Morristofox...........


	3. The Return of the Dobe!

Disclaimer: Naruto: Morristofox does not own Me or my world, he does own this fic and the original characters inside its electronic pages unless otherwise specified. My creator is kishimoto and this is pure unpaid for fiction written for the enjoyment of others, and because Morristofox has it stuck in his head.

**Warning this fic may and most likely will contain the following things somewhere later on: excessive violence, underage relationships including possible lolicon like material as 12 year olds count as lolicon, (and other random things that pop in my head) underage drinking, naked street runners, the blue beasts of konoha out in public, Near rape, near reverse rape, danzo's face in public, lemons of the straight variety, the snake trying to latch onto young boys, and the mention of fanboys (shiver) should these bother you please either leave or skip scenes I mark later in this fic. If you have questions about any of this or what I mean please send me a review or a private note asking about this and I will get back with you ASAP Thanks Ladies and gentlemen! **

Jutsu: **Kage bushin no jutsu**

Normal speech: "I _hate paperwork. I bet Minato died just to escape this Hellhole_."

Demon/Summon or Fusion speech**: "Finally, I am free. In your face Minato!"**

Human Thinking: '_Oh, Shit.'_

Demon or Inner beings thoughts: '_**Oh, Shit is right! You are royally screwed bitches!' **_

Flashback:_ Time to crap myself again, just like last time!_

Author: "(_Ramen, SO GOOD)!" _

…..…. (Hidden Art of last time review)

Fight 1. Shikamaru vs. Temari

Fight 2. Kankuro vs. Shino

Fight 3. Sasuke vs. Gaara

Fight 4. Naruto vs. Neji

This was the list drawn on a board.

"Ok then, exactly one month from today you will all gather at the stadium in order to fight each other in a tournament" the hokage said pulling out his pipe. "This is the order you will fight each other in, no one may attack another until then; should you be caught trying you will be disqualified. Now, I suggest you begin training to perfect any more moves and tactics you can because everyone has now seen what you can do" 'well a few of you' he then thought remembering that Naruto beat his opponent so…strangely it was obvious he had more up his sleeve.

'Heh fate has blessed me' Neji thought as he smirked at Naruto.

'Heh fate is about to get its ass kicked and shoved up Neji's' Naruto thought as he faced the genius head on.

"Good luck to all, and I will see you at the tournament!."

….

…. (Secret Art: Original and new)

…. (The night before the finals)

"What a pain…" Shikamaru thought to himself as he walked down the alleyway towards the bar his father always visited with his old squad. You see his mother told him to "collect" his father, and when his mother said to do something you did it, because she could be as nice as a humble monk.

…

…

…

Or as mean as the Hebi on drugs.

As he walked closer to his destination a few things came to mind to the pineapple haired ninja. The first and foremost was ideas for pulling his dad away from the bar without being embarrassed of course, but his mind also thought back on Naruto's fight at the preliminaries.

… (Flashback from last chapter)

"_Hah, ok then if you aren't going to fight back I'll just kick your ass here and now" Kiba said as both Akamaru and himself made another pass, one on one side and the other on his other side. "Let's hit him from both angles."_

_WHACK!_

…

…

…

…

'_NO WAY' thought everyone in the room, even the snake was surprised but for a different reason, you see Naruto managed to push back both marks before he stood up, and CAUGHT both attacks with his bare hands!_

"_That's impossible" said Kiba as he felt Naruto hold his head in the palm of his hand._

"_I may not know who my parents were but neither do you, don't ever EVER insult them in my face again" Naruto said as he threw them both at opposite walls making them leave nice sized imprints of their faces. __**Futon: Raging cyclones **__he said as two great gushes of wind, like tornados, sideways hit both Akamaru and Kiba…mostly Kiba. _

….. (Ok flashy over)

'Man what a pain, all this new stuff with Naruto has my head hurting' Shikamaru thought as he cut across the street towards the "Sacred log" a relatively famous bar and Shikaku Nara's favorite place to pass the time.

…

Shikamaru stepped into the bar and took a look around before seeing his target, a half drunk man looking a lot like himself only with a scar across his face as proof of his long ninja career.

On his way over he bumped into someone he didn't think he would see in such a place.

"Ino? Is that you?"

"Shikamaru? What are you doing here? Isn't a place like this too "troublesome" for you?" she exclaimed.

"Yes it is, but I gotta pick up my old man, I'm guessing you're here for the same reason right?" Shikamaru said rubbing the back of his hair.

Ino sighed "Yep I'm here to get lazy old embarrassing daddy before he does something I'll regret."

And on que both Shikaku Nara and Inoichi Yamanaka started singing and dancing while tap-dancing on the table.

"Crap… lets do this fast Ino before this becomes even more troublesome" Shikamaru said pulling out some ninja wire."

"Right" Ino said pulling out a baseball bat.

…

…

…

…

…

…

… (5 minutes later)

"Well that was troublesome as hell" Shikamaru said dragging his tied-up father (who was still singing) behind him.

"You said it" Ino said doing the same, although hers was quiet do to the very large lump on his head.

After about 5 minutes or so had past with relative quietness Ino turned to Shikamaru.

"Hey Shikamaru, I've got a question" she asked.

"Does it have anything to do with a certain blond boy with whisker marks?" Shikamaru said causing her to nod. "I've thought on this quite a bit Ino and I've come up with only 3 possible answers. The first is he was holding back immensely and was pretending to be a dork on purpose, though I'm not very sure on this one at all. Number two was he snapped."

"Snapped?" asked Ino.

"Had enough of insults from people and showed his full power in order to silence them, you've heard some of the comments said about him I'm sure." To which Ino nodded.

"And third he either gained power in the forest or had unlocked some kind of power there for some reason" he said scratching his head. "Ohh man Naruto is such a troublesome question… though to be honest I've wanted a nice game to play and trying to figure him out is very challenging"

"You don't think he will grow cold do you?" Ino asked "Because to be honest I'm used to a goofy Naruto and I'd miss it if he did"

"Well Ino he might… we didn't treat him very well as a friend, most of us don't even think of him as a friend, Kiba's verbal attack proved that"

"So… what do we do?" Ino asked feeling a little uneasy.

"Not much we can do… except wait for tomorrow"

"I see… tomorrow"

… (Elsewhere)

"Tomorrow"… said Sasuke as he finished his last attack on the targets he had set up near his estate.

…..

"Tomorrow" Baki said as his team listened in on his plan… minus Gaara

'Tomorrow Uzumaki… by tomorrow I'll have shown my existence… as well as tried the two for one sale at that restaurant there by the arena' Gaara thought while gazing up at the moon…

…

"Tomorrow sensei… it'll be all over ku ku ku ku ku ku ku ku ku said a certain snake freak.

….

'Something will happen tomorrow, I can feel it in my old bones' thought Sarutobi as he lit his pipe and stared into the horizon. 'Naruto-kun… what will you do, how much have you grown?'

…..

'Tomorrow' thought a pair of pink haired females as they on opposite sides of the house thought on the next day.

…

'Tomorrow' thought a raven haired woman as she looked out her window.

….

'Tomorrow… Naruto-kun' thought another raven haired girl, 'tomorrow I get to see you again… and… thank you for noticing me' she thought with a blush

...

'Tomorrow Uzumaki, I will show you what destiny has in store for you, and I promise you wont like what happens when you fight fate.' Neji thought as he stared into the night.

….

'Tomorrow' thought Naruto as he too went off to bed after his training was finished. 'Everything starts… tomorrow'

… **(Yes they all thought the same word big whoop wanna fight about it?)**

… **("Tomorrow")**

"Ino over here", said Sakura showing her where a few seats were still open.

"Sorry I over slept" she said dragging Choji behind her, "and he was too busy at the snack machines again"

"Munch, munch hey its important I get my snacks before it starts I don't wanna miss anything" Choji defended himself.

"Hey isn't that Hinata coming?" Ino said pointing to the small crowd coming down the stairs. "Hey Hinata over here!" she called out grabbing the girls attention.

"We saved you a seat here" Sakura said pointing out a spot between Sakura and Choji"

"Ohh, ok…thanks" she said with a small smile as she walked over and sat down.

"Feeling better Hinata? Ino asked concerned for the girl.

"Ye-yes I'm fine, th-thank you" stuttered the girl as she looked out at the field.

"Can't wait to see Shikamaru fight out there munch" said Choji as he pulled out a bag of skins, "can't wait to see Naruto beat the crap out of Neji as well munch" causing Ino and Hinata to turn to him.

"You think Naruto is going to win?" Ino asked the chubby boy causing him to put down his bag for a moment.

"I think Naruto is going to kill him" Choji said causing shivers to go up Ino's spine"

"Nah, the Baka is way too nice and simple minded to do something like that" Sakura said "in fact he will probably lose here, make his vow of becoming hokage and try again."

'Ohh you are sooo wrong' thought Choji as he picked his bag up again. 'Shikamaru said Neji was gonna lose this fight, so… he is gonna lose, Shikamaru has never been wrong before on something like this' MUNCH.

"Yahoo, me and Akamaru have arrived!" Kiba shouted as he walked over to the group.

"Any seats open for me guys?" he asked. "One behind Sakura over there" Ino said pointing.

…

…

…

Suddenly the temperature went down about 40 degrees c.

"Wow it's cold all of the sudden" Kiba said before looking at Hinata.

…

…

…

If looks could kill…

…. (Down on the field)

"Ok guys, listen up" said a man with a senbom in his mouth. "People have come from far and wide to watch these battles, making you the celebrities of your villages. So the idea is to both show your talents in order to advance, and to show your villages strength, so make your home proud and fight hard. I will step in only if I think a fight is either about to turn deadly or if it looks completely hopeless. Alrighty then I'll have Nara Shikamaru and Sabaku no Temari stay while everyone else heads up to the participants row."

"Man what a pain, having to go first" Shikamaru said rubbing his head in an agitated way.

"Think of it this way" Naruto said without turning back around, "you get to go first then sit back and watch all the other fights without stopping" Naruto then continued off to the seating area.

'Crap that makes perfect since, first he shows that he completely hurts in a fight, then he shows he has intelligence in multiple ways. Troublesome, so troublesome, sigh… wish he would take off the robe now we have two people wrapped up like mummies.'

…

…** (Fight one Shikamaru vs. Temari)**

"Heh well if it isn't the lazy one, I wouldn't try that here if you don't want me to blow your ass off the field" Temari taunted while pulling her fan off her back.

"If I lose here I'll never hear the end of it" Shikamaru said stretching out, "and I refuse to lose to someone who acts like my mother"

"Ok then?" said the proctor holding his hands in the air "Begin…NOW!"

"Get a good taste of this, **Fuuton: cyclone scythe**" she shouted waving her fan causing a small sideways tornado to emerge and attack the lazy one…only for him to switch with a log.

"The hell?" she said out loud glancing around. "You sure are good at running away aren't you? Well I'll just cut away the tree cover and you won't have anywhereto hide.

"Who said I was in the trees?" said Shikamaru's voice causing her to face the log.

"Aha, got you" she said attacking the log, only to cut it in half and it stay a log.

"I didn't say I wasn't in the trees either" Shikamaru's voice called out causing her to mindlessly attack the trees.

"Come out here and fight" she said angrily as she continued her rampage.

"Ok then" Shikamaru's voice said as a paper bomb strapped to a kunai came flying out of the trees.

"Heh easy" she said blowing it away "and you gave away your position while you were at it she called out cutting the tree down from where the kunai came from… only to find out he wasn't there.

"Damn it, she growled before another kunai came flying out.

"Heh again with this?" she said putting her fan in front of her, you wont hit me because of my fan"

…

…

…

Suddenly her fan came out of her hand and flew into the trees.

"The hell?" She said before noticing a small wire connected to her fan.

'I see it was a kunai and wire trick' she thought while going after her fan.

Looking quickly and dodging a few traps she found it and escaped the tree cover.

"Heh lets see you get me again, out here even" she said smirking.

"Ok" said a voice before her "fan" turned into Shikamaru.

"What?" she exclaimed before getting caught in his shadow.

"Sorry I always wanted to try that trick out after seeing Naruto use it to escape in class"

Shikamaru said with a smirk, "and you know what, it works so well when the target is flustered."

"So… what now?" she asked defeated.

"Well three different things could occur" Shikamaru said "One is that I run for this wall causing you to run for that wall, the result would be we both hit our heads and are out for the rest of the tournament. The second is I force you into the same position I used on the sound ninja last month. And the third is to quit as for the most part this is a complete drag."

"Wait don't you care about advancing at all?" she asked seriously.

"I will advance eventually, but doing so now means more work, and I'm a laid back individual; so pretty much I think I'll choose the third option besides my **shadow possession** tires me out".

"Proctor I give up" Shikamaru said dropping the shadow from Temari and started walking away.

"Well…I give up as well" Temari said causing him to spin around.

"You weren't expecting that were you? I'm not gonna win by charity, I'll do it by kicking the asses of my opponents, you won this time smarty pants, but next time I'm going to win and knock the smirk right off your face." She said as she picked up her real fan and followed him back to the seats.

'So much troublesomeness' Shikamaru thought as he grumbled and walked back himself. 'Now I'm sure something is going to happen so I used as little chakra as possible, let's see what's up…'

"Fight one ends in a draw, neither will advance" the proctor said pinching his nose.

"Will Sabaku no Kankuro and Aburame Shino please come down to the field?"

…..

"Sigh… I knew he wasn't going to try and advance" Ino said annoyed.

"Snort Shikamaru does as Shikamaru does" Choji says pulling another bag of chips out.

"If it was me I would have kicked her ass all over the field" Kiba said.

"Yes well too bad you opened your dumb mouth and got Naruto pissed at you" Ino said causing Kiba to growl slightly.

"Ohh come on now I've already suffered from that, first he beat me with a fluke, then mom had my ass for dinner when I woke up"

"You de-deserved it Kiba" Hinata said causing Kiba (and the others as well) to whip there face to her.

"The fact that Hinata said it means you went way too far" Ino said while Kiba mumbled about how even Hinata was against him and how the world wasn't fair.

….

….** (Fight two: Kankuro vs. Shino)**

"Heh, looking forward to crushing you creep" Kankuro smirked pulling his puppet out and getting into position.

"Likewise" Shino calmly said, although you could tell he was pumped and ready to go.

"Alright then, if you are both ready…BEGIN!"

"Heh, **Puppet show: trinity reel**" called Kankuro having his puppet circle Shino then break into three pieces before firing multiple sets of needles.

All of them hit Shino dead on… only for him to melt over as a pile of insects.

'Damn it I hate that' Kankuro mumbled then narrowly dodged a punch from the bug user.

"Heh let your guard down" Shino said using another punch to attempt a blow; sadly he hit the puppet instead.

"Ha won't get me with that I'm afraid" Kankuro smirked.

"**Puppet show: Arsenic cloud" **he called out causing his puppet to fire multiple poison bombs which created a large purple cloud on Shino.

"Heh, see you get out of that" Kankuro said before his eyes opened wide and he hit the ground.

"Wha-what?" he said unable to move.

Shino then came out of the trees and walked over calmly. "You failed to notice my punch was on purpose, I planted insects on your puppet which ate your chakra reserves, I'm afraid they have gone all over your body now" Shino calmly said before also hitting the ground.

"Heh, looks like the poison worked as well" Kankuro said. "When you hit my puppet you cut yourself on its hide, I soak my puppet wood in poison before I put them away."

"Grrr damn it, looks like neither will advance, again" the proctor (now known as Genma) called out.

…

…

…

Well… some people thought this meant both villages were evenly balanced, others thought this wasn't a good show; so the crowd was mixed.

(At this time Hinata had the choking problem from cannon, it ends by the end of the next fight)

…

"Heh, interesting tournament, if I didn't know better I'd say it was planned" the kazekage said turning to the hokage.

"I assure you I planned nothing" the old man said pulling out his pipe to add more tobacco.

….

"Ok then I need Uchiha Sasuke and Sabaku no Gaara to come down" Genma said praying that this wasn't another draw.

"Heh, finally" Sasuke smirked before jumping down. (To those wondering why he is on time, a single threat made to Kakashi about making him late goes a long way)

"Mother… we shall see… if duck butt hair tastes like butt or duck" Gaara said before he went down the stairs calmly.

… **(Fight three Sasuke vs. Garra)**

"Heh, let's see if that sand of your can save you from me" Sasuke smirked before taking the Uchiha stance.

"Mother says your hair is retarded and that you probably cut yourself every night" Gaara said allowing his sand to pour out.

"Ok…then..." Genma said not wanting to ask questions "Begin!"

"**Sand coffin"** Gaara called out unleashing his sand.

"**Katon: Great fireball"** Sasuke said unleashing a mouthful of fire melting the sand just enough that it prevented Gaara from grabbing him.

'Better end this quickly' Sasuke thought jumping backwards.

"**Chidori: one thousand birds"** he called out forming a ball of lightning to spawn in his hand.

….

"Kakashi you taught him such a dangerous move why?" Guy said to the lazy porn reading rival.

"This coming from the guy who taught his student to open the inner gates" Kakashi replied before both got hit in the head with a baseball bat.

"Both of you aught to be ashamed" Kurenai said before turning to Ino "here is your bat back"

"Curious, if you taught him that what did you teach Naruto?" Asuma said watching Kakashi carefully.

"Umm well I umm" Kakashi started sweating.

"Kakashi you didn't teach him at all for this tournament did you?" Kurenai said with a frown.

"He never teaches us anything" Sakura says offhandedly too into watching the fight to notice the frowns and stares given to Kakashi by his pears.

….

"EAT this!" Sasuke said charging at Gaara and striking him through both his sand and his armor.

"BLOOD! I have BLOOD!" Gaara squealed before grabbing Sasuke with a wad of sand and throwing him across the field into the walls.

"Enough I'll end this!** Sand: storm tondron" **Gaara called out firing a huge wave of sand catching Sasuke before he could move and knocking him out with a blow to the face.

…

…

…

"The winner is Gaara" Genma said wincing from remembering the smack sound the sand had made.

…

"Uchiha aren't what they used to be I guess… or maybe there time is over" The kazekage said with a smirk.

'Good thing I quit wanting Uchiha and went after another…'

…..

"Sasuke lost!" Ino said both upset and in fear of Gaara.

"Heh, name gets you only so far" Choji said filling his face.

'He is DANGEROUS' Kakashi thought focusing on Gaara.

'Naruto-kun' thought Hinata.

….

After the crowd had died down from watching the last Uchiha get pummeled, Genma then came out to the field. "Will Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Neji please come to the field?

… **(Fight four: Naruto vs. Neji) **

"Heh are you ready to see what destiny has in store for you?" Neji said arrogantly assuming the Hyuuga stance.

"Sure why not" Naruto said pulling the hood off his head revealing his face.

…

…

…

'Damn!' though a good many young women (And men) from both out of and in the village. (Hinata and a few others almost fainted at the sight)

Naruto's face now looked more like a young man than a boy. On top of that his hair was now golden colored; his whisker marks had become thin and distinguished.

"Ok then… Begin" Genma said.

"I will show you your error **Trigrams: palm over fist"** Neji called out charging with what looked like small chakra drills. Naruto just stood there watching 'Wow, how slow can you get?' he pondered before catching Neji's attack with his hand, suddenly Neji flew backwards at a rapid speed about sixty meters or so.

…

"What happened?" asked Tenten who had never seen Neji do so before.

"He was punched in the forehead" Kakashi said with amazement.

"You saw it?" Kurenai said focusing on Naruto.

"Barely" Kakashi said watching the fight with much more enthusiasm "Without my sharingan it was almost a blur…"

…

"Not bad Uzumaki" Neji said angrily, "But let's see you after this, **Eight trigrams: sixty four palms!"** and after this Neji was a blur repeatedly striking Naruto all over his body with great precision.

…

'Naruto-kun!' Hinata thought extremely worried gripping her seat tightly watching each blow land.

'Neji would go so far… Naruto-kun I'm sorry' thought Hitomi watching him take each blow. 'I hope you are ok' she thought gripping the railing.

'It's all over' Tenten thought watching 'but to think he would use it so early, Naruto you must be good.'

…

"How do you like that?" Neji said finishing the last blow. "Cant move much can you? I've sealed all 64 chakra points on your body, you can't use chakra now."

"How…pathetic" Naruto said calmly raising his hand and pointing it at Neji **Fuuton: Alternating currents"** shooting Neji backwards.

"That's impossible" said multiple people at once.

"How can you still fight? Much less use chakra?" Neji asked astonished.

"The wind is on my side" Naruto calmly replied. "It's been there for me since I was born, my only friend, my only protection, and my strength." Causing those to hear him to nearly cry.

'Naruto-kun… I never knew you were so lonely' Hinata almost started crying 'I'm so sorry… I never told you, but I will I promise!'

'Naruto-kun' the hokage thought sadly 'I should have been there for you more.'

"I won't lose" Neji called out hastily "you will never know the feeling of a mark that will never go away."

"Neji, your mark isn't even a comparison to the marks on me" Naruto said with a small bit of distain "I understand how the Hyuuga system works, I don't condone it nor have I ever judged you…but to do what you have done is uncalled for, I will end this fight in one move" Naruto then charged at Neji.

"No you won't!" Neji called out **"Trigrams: palm rotation"** and started a high speed spin.

"Quit hiding!" Naruto said grabbing onto Neji's spin…

…

…

…

And halting it with his bare hand!

"Impossible!" Neji said before a single punch in the face knocked him to the ground, unable to move.

"This loser, has won" Naruto said calmly while using the same trick with the water he had used on Hinata on his arm.

…

"Hey it's that jutsu" Choji said (not eating because of surprise)

"That jutsu Hinata is why you are still alive, he used it on you to save you" Kurenai said amazed at such abilities shown by the supposed "Last place."

'Naruto-kun' Hinata thought not only amazed by the sheer strength he had shown but nearly fainted on hearing how she had been saved by him.

….

"Well, this battle is over, the winner… is Naruto Uzumaki!" Genma said shocked by the match still.

Thunderous roars from the crowd had emerged from such a battle (Granted mostly from those not of the leaf.

"He is dangerous! The demon is too strong!" thought the council watching with venom in there eyes.

"Naruto-what a match" the old man thought happily.

….

"And now you owe me 5.000 yen" old man Teuchi the owner of the ramen stand said watching from his stand to the customer next to him.

"Damn!" said the guy pulling out his checkbook.

…

"Boss is soooo awesome!" Konohamoru said pumping his fist in the air.

'Naruto-kun' thought Hitomi, 'you have grown so fast, I…'

…

"Well now he shows great promise" The kazekage said focusing in on Naruto.

…..

After the crowd had calmed down (Meaning about five minutes, enough time for Naruto to go back up the stairs and get a drink) Genma came out to the field,

Suddenly a small tornado of sand emerged onto the field and Gaara appeared both anxious and exited.

"It's our turn!" he said with a Gaara smile (breaking a few windows)

And on que a tornado of pure wind and ice span around on the other side with Naruto forming in its eye.

"Yes it is" he replied stretching.

"Wow you both look very ready" Genma said not sure if that was a good thing.

… **(Final match Naruto vs. Gaara)**

"This fight will be EPIC!" Lee said finally able to speak from watching Neji; his greatest rival, fall to Naruto so easily.

"Epic… or gory" Shikamaru said as he and Shino joined the others in the stand.

…

"Ok then Final match: Naruto vs. Gaara… Begin!" Genma said running for his life.

"**Sand Tsunami!"** Gaara shouted in a blood curling voice, creating a desert sized amount of sand filling almost half the arena and releasing the massive wave at Naruto.

"**Fuuton: Winters call!" **Naruto called out sending a huge wave of iced wind and countering Gaara's sand wave equally.

The fury of the attack caused a riptide to rush over the whole area, waking Sasuke and making even babies quiet to watch.

"**Sand: storm tundra!" **Gaara shouted tripling the fury and amount of sand.

"**Fuuton: Great wind of the north!"** Naruto called out causing the wind to increase its might, the result the two destroyed the whole terrain.

…

'This fight is too powerful' Sarutobi thought watching before noticing a wind like barrier protecting the people covering the walls.

'That is weakening any attack coming out drastically. And to fight on such to such a degree at the same time… Naruto… have you reached kage power already?'

"Unreal! Such power!" Ino said watching the fight blow for blow.

'Naruto-kun, please be careful, he will kill you if you let him' Hinata thought while watching.

"Since when does Naruto have such amazing power?" Kakashi thought baffled that such ability existed in the boy.

'This isn't a fight to advance… this is a fight between two shinobi attempting to survive'

Hitomi thought watching. Both amazed and worried about the blond…

'Ku ku ku ku ku ku ohh, this is power at its finest' the "kazekage" thought to himself. 'Soon, this will belong to me…'

…

Both sand and wind subsided revealing two pumped youths staring each other down.

"**Hyouton: Frozen tundra" **Naruto called out as his eyes glowed for a second.

Immediately huge amounts of water pored from the ground and covered the field, and began to grow cold,

…

…

…

Very cold

Gaara jumped as the water came forth. As for Naruto he stood perfectly still and floated on the water as it came.

…

…

…

And then the water froze solid

Gaara used the chakra in his feet to prevent slipping before turning to Naruto.

However Naruto became a blur of speed as he circled Gaara at unrivaled speed.

…

"How is Naruto so fast?" Ino asked just getting her breath back.

"He is using the ice and wind generated around him to move this way" Kakashi said with his Sharingan now open in order to read the moves.

"I've never seen ice style before" Choji said.

"It's incredibly hard to make, it uses wind and water in combination" Kakashi replied.

"The amount of focus to do that should be beyond human limits" Asuma said dropping his cigarette. "First he would have to have perfect control, then perfect judgment, and huge amounts of expendable chakra and to freeze the whole field…"

"That's not all" Kakashi said having everyone face him. "He has put up an invisible shield of wind over the stadium to greatly limit any damage others take" he said causing all eyes to open wide.

"That shouldn't be possible from a whole wind based unit much less one child" Asuma said.

"Naruto-kun is stronger than anyone knows" Hinata said without a stutter do to the fact she refused to miss even a second of the fight.

"Naruto has reached near kage class" Kakashi said watching his student continue his attack.

…

"Alright Gaara let's see if I can get past your sand" Naruto said before multiple very well placed blows were launched at Gaara. On top of that packed ice wads the size of golf balls flew in a circle around Gaara and repeatedly struck him and his sand.

'My sand can't take this kind of pounding' Gaara panicked.

"**Hyouton: frozen orb crystals"** Naruto called as the ice balls formed two larger ones and span around Gaara firing ice shards at the boy who had no choice but to cover himself with the remaining sand from his gourd.

'Mother, he is very strong, I will use my full power to win or I will lose here' he thought.

"**Sand: Ultimate pillar of Shikaku!**" Gaara called out forming an immense amount of sand into a giant hardened form and dropping it onto the ice destroying it.

Both boys then jumped as the ice shattered and landed on opposite sides of the field, and faced each other.

Gaara then formed a sand dome over himself. As he did an eye made of sand appeared over it and focused on Naruto.

"Let me show you my EXISTANCE UZUMAKI!" his voiced called out before the dome vanished and Gaara once again was in the fight, only now half sand demon.

…

"What the hell!" Ino cried out now terrified of Gaara even more than earlier.

'This is bad' Kakashi thought watching.

"We begin as soon as Gaara transforms fully" Baki said to Kankuro and Temari.

"Do you think Uzumaki will cause a problem?" Temari asked as no one had ever backed Gaara into such a position.

"I don't know, but even that power will only slow him down, not stop his rampage" Baki said as he readied himself.

…

"**Sand: shiriken"** Gaara called out as he swung his giant sand arm producing many sand blasts and firing them at Naruto.

"**Hyouton: Hurricale" **Naruto called out forming a tornado over himself which both protected him as well as retaliated with ice shards of its own.

"**Fuuton: Tsunami jet stream" **Naruto called out summoning a focused gale and released it at Gaara knocking most of the sand off of him and slamming him head on.

"Ahhhhh" Gaara cried out "Uzumaki, I will not end here!" he then made his hand sign. "Mother, I give you his blood!" and with this he began to transform.

…

"Now?" asked Kankuro.

"No, for some reason Orochimaru hasn't given the signal" Baki said. "He wants to watch the boy's abilities I guess"

…

"So… you will transform" Naruto said calmly as a large demon appeared under Gaara and the red head seeped into its forehead.

"And now mother will have her blood **Art of playing possum**" Gaara said focusing his chakra, causing him to fall asleep.

"Crap…" muttered Naruto watching a now completely insane sand demon as he started some kind of hippy like speech.

"Well… I've got little choice here, **Art of summoning**" Naruto called out biting his thumb.

POOF!

A giant sized toad appeared on the field the same size as the demon.

"What! Where did (The demon) (Naruto) (Dobe) (Naruto-kun) learn a summoning?" said multiple people at the same time.

'Naruto-kun, you are so very strong…' Hinata thought as she to was completely amazed by such a feat.

"That's the toad summoning, but the only one who knows that is…"

"That's right it was me" A man said popping out next to the old man.

"Jiraiya, you taught Naruto the summoning?" the old man asked.

"Heh, the little squirt won a bet with me, I didn't know you knew him personally though" the white haired hermit said taking a seat next to the hokage.

"Yes… I do, how is it that he came to learn it?" the old man asked.

"Well... it's a long story, so I'll make it short" the man said.

… (Quicky flashyback art)

_Naruto was sitting in the hot springs to calm down and clean himself after a long days work. Turning his head he caught sight of something both embarrassing and annoying to his left. A man was looking through a hole in the wall._

"_Hey old man, are you peeping on the women's side?" Naruto asked purposely being louder than needed._

"_Pervert!" shouted voices in the women's bath area before a bunch of scampering was heard._

"_Awwwww, why did you open your mouth" The man asked upset that the peepshow was over._

"_The same reason I'll do it again" Naruto said with a smirk "Hey ladies, here he is" he said before holding his hand up making a gust of wind just barely lift the old man over the wall._

… _(Five minutes of pain later)_

"_Thank you young man" said several women from where Naruto guessed was the hidden cloud._

"_Ehh no thanks needed, I'm not fond of peepers, especially not in my village" (and while I'm trying to relax)_

"_Giggle, well here, a present for the honest young cutie" one of them said kissing Naruto on the forehead making him blush much to the women's delight._

"_So cute" they said as they went on there way._

"_I hate you" muttered the man as he tried to stand up._

"_Ehh, I've been told that for as long as I can remember, having you say it means little I'm afraid" Naruto said as he went off for a bite to eat at the ramen shack._

_After about five minutes Naruto sighed "How long you gonna follow me?" he asked no one._

"_I see you have good senses" said a voice as a man stepped out of the shadows._

"_Great, the pervert has found me" muttered Naruto "What do you want?"_

"_Revenge!" the man said with an evil laugh. "I the great Jiraiya, sage of Myuboku shall have my revenge! Ahahahahaha"_

"_Bet I can make you leave" Naruto said calmly watching the strange man._

"_Ha, do your worst" the hermit replied. "In fact should you make me leave I will grant you a jutsu, the likes of which you normally would never get a chance on."_

"_Anything goes?" Naruto said slightly interested._

"_Of course!" the old man replied taking a battle stance._

"_Ok then… OHH LADIES! THE PERVERT IS BACK!" Naruto shouted._

"_OHH SHIT!" replied Jiraiya as he ran from a group of angry women, "That was a cheep and shallow move!"_

"_I asked if anything goes" Naruto said "as a ninja one must see through deception, and my plan was as obvious as day."_

… _(Ten minutes later)_

"_Hmmph" the veteran pervert mumbled as he nursed his bandaged head._

"_Hey I even pulled you out of the mob, the least you could do is be grateful" Naruto replied handing him an ice patch._

"_Fine I'll let you have your jutsu, then I'm out of here, before they come back!" the sage replied pulling out his scroll. "It's a summoning jutsu."_

_(This caught Naruto's attention)_

'_Summoning? Those are rare indeed, and he is just going to give it to me?' the boy thought._

"_Hey, not to sound ungrateful or anything but summoning jutsu are very rare and valuable, usually extremely well guarded and protected so why give me such a power?" he asked turning his head sideways._

"_Well it's like this kid, you seem smart so I'll give you the stakes. There are three rules to learning this power. First is you have to actually summon one. The second is you have to prove to the summon in question that you are trustworthy and strong enough to be a 'Summoner' last but not least you must show you are worthy to me." The old man said taking a stance, "and I will test you decently so I hope you don't disappoint me"_

"_Ahh, well I will try my best then" Naruto said standing straight up and still (Like Gaara's pose) "I will give it my best shot!"…_

_And so the two charged…_

… (Flashy trick of memories over)

"He must have given you a match huh?" said the old man turning back to the field.

"Heh, little squirt is powerful indeed, and not arrogant at that, bit cold though" The sage said turning to the fight himself.

"There are reasons for that I'm afraid" the hokage said sadly "I'll explain later…"

…

"Holy shit that's a bigass frog!" Kiba said.

"Damn…hopefully it's eaten" Shino stated.

"Naruto has so much power" Sakura said with a small flash in her eyes.

"…I didn't think he could be that, strong" Sasuke said quietly to himself. 'I'll have to ponder a bit later on something's like my regiment and… stuff…'

…

"**Ahahahahahahahahahah, I'm awake again!"** said Gaara now transformed into Shikaku the beast of one tail.

"**Why have you summoned me?"** Bellowed the toad as it took out its pipe.

"Little problem over there I need a bit of help on before he tears up the village" Naruto stated bluntly. "Promise I wouldn't have bugged you needlessly"

"**Ahh, Shikaku the sand spirit, a Biju is it? This will be a long battle I'm afraid"** the toad grumbled as he pulled out a gigantic blade.

"Actually I have a plan" Naruto said "The guy in the middle of his forehead is the person he is trapped inside, in order to go beast he knocked himself out with a jutsu, I'm guessing if we can wake him up the beast will go dormant."

"**Not a bad bit of deduction squirt, yes that should end this quickly without a lot of longtime work… trouble is we gotta get over to him without taking a lot of damage."**

"I can handle defense" Naruto stated standing tall on the toads head "all you need to do is get to him and hold him still long enough for me to lay a smackdown"

"**You think you can block Shikaku and his air blasts?"** the toad said with a bellow.

"I can and will" Naruto said 'easier said than done I'm guessing'

"**Heh, you got guts kid, I'm starting to like you already, ok then on three"**

**One**

Two

**T**h**r**e**e!**

…

…

…

BOOM!

Both boy and toad shot as fast as they could across the field.

"**Ohh no you aint gonna put my ass down bitchies"** Shikaku roared taking his arm and striking his stomach.

"**Air bullets!"** he called out firing huge blasts of demonic wind at the two.

'**Here comes the pain'** the toad muttered.

"Hmmm… **Sorantagan**!" Naruto mumbled activating his eyes.

…

"What are they doing? Did his eyes glow?" were questions on just about everyone's mind.

…

WOOOOSH!

The bullet hit dead on, yet had no affect.

…

WTF? Pondered many.

…

"**What, my badass bitch killer shoulda wipered the floor with you gays what the hell happened?" **Shikaku roared.

'**Kid did it. And gave me a heart attack to boot'** thought the toad.

"**Fine, if one anti bitch beam aint enough I'll give you the whole caboose load" **One tails yelled **"Air bullets!"**

'The wind is on my side' Naruto remembered.

WHOOOSH

SHOOSH

WHOSH

WOOOOOOOOSH

Bullets struck them head on, but seemed to dissipate as they struck.

"**What the fuck? Every shot hit the damn pussys so what the fuck is going on?" **he roared.

….

"Language" Kiba shouted making half the stadium sweat drop and his mother fall over.

…

"**I got you Shikaku!**" the giant toad roared throwing his sword/knife thing at the beast hitting it in the leg pinning him down.

"**Ahhh you mutha fucking bitchwads I'll tear your heads off and shove them up your asses!"**

"It's female probably" Naruto and the toad mumbled at the same time (No offence to any party)

The toad grabbed onto the demon making it squeal and cry out.

"**I got it boy, get the medium"** Boss toad called out.

"Got it boss!" Naruto said jumping off and using the wind to block and dodge sand waves and ripples. "Hey you, WAKE UP!" he called making a fist and punching Gaara in the face.

"**Awww come on now, I was just out man"** Shikaku shouted as it began changing into sand.

"**Ok kid, you got the rest, I've got no choice but to leave, got a problem at home you see…"** The giant toad said poofing.

Naruto then fell about thirty stories and landed on his feet as he watched the sand dissipate revealing Gaara, semi conscious.

"I won't lose, I will prove my existence! Also I want Sashimi!" Gaara called out in a labored breath.

"I'm tired Gaara, and so are you let's make this next attack the deciding blow" Naruto said balling up his fist and jumping in midair. Gaara also made a fist and did the same.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Whack!

The fight was over, Naruto stood over Gaara as the red haired boy no energy remaining started to panic.

"I can't lose argg my… existence…isn't"

Naruto then smiled "Gaara you did prove your existence, but is how you did it the way you want to be remembered?"

"What do you mean, I'm a demon this is how we show our might and purpose"

"Gaara… I to once had a demon inside of me" Naruto whispered causing Gaara's eyes to open wide.

"Used to, how so?"

"While everyone believes I still have it my demon was purified meaning destroyed. I gained it's powers, yet I will only use them to protect others. Why? Because I to have felt great pain Gaara in fact I'm guessing I may have felt as much as you, we both are treated as monsters but we are humans Gaara HUMAN not a beast. Gaara lets do our best to become strong, to become strong using our own power and to gain acceptance one day, lets show everyone that we to feel and we to wish to protect those precious and dear to us." Naruto said holding out his arm.

After about twenty seconds, Gaara nodded and held his hand out to Naruto "Uzumaki, is it possible that maybe… we can be friends?"

"Yes Gaara I want that as well, we've got a lot of work to do to prove ourselves, but we can do it"

"Yes, Yes we do…" Gaara said quietly.

"Gaara I know your seal forces you to remain awake, I would like to try to modify it so that you can, if you will let me." Naruto said.

"If you could, I would be so… thankful Uzumaki" the red head said lifting up his shirt.

'Such a crappy seal, hmmmm ok then lets try this…" Naruto's hand glowed and a flame appeared in white on each finger. **Fuinjutsu: six pillar four wave**

Striking Gaara with a little force Gaara stood very still.

About two minutes later he smiled "I cannot hear it anymore, Uzumaki thank…you" Gaara then passed out.

"Gaara, my brother you are welcome." Naruto said quietly standing up.

…

…

…

…

…

…

"I guess the winner is Naruto Uzumaki" the proctor said pulling the senbom off the floor where he dropped it earlier and put it in his mouth.

Suddenly great cheers and booming voices filled the arena.

"Did you see that? Ohh man best fight I've ever seen" one man said clapping as loudly as possible.

"I thought my heart stopped there for periods I'm telling you" said a woman in the back.

"AWESOME!" said a little boy in the back.

"God that was intense" said a girl while her friend tapped her shoulder.

"Think I got a chance with him": she asked.

"I don't know, but I'm glad you invited me, I'm going to watch every tournament from now on"

"Power, skill, morals, and talent in such a swirl, I was afraid the new generation was losing these. But this fight proved otherwise, like a fight from the past; I will remember this battle for the rest of my life" an older man said turning to his grandson "you know you are only seven you can enroll as a ninja still"

"Sign me up grandpa!" the boy said eyes still wide.

…**.**

"Did you see that fight?" Ino said cheering on the blond.

"I… forgot to eat the entire fight" Choji said.

"Troublesome" thought Shikamaru 'this may make it either harder or easier to figure out what is up with the blond.'

'Naruto-kun' Hinata thought to herself 'first Neji, then this… will I ever have a chance again to show you I'm stronger?'

"Hot damn that was freaken AWE-SOME man!" Kiba said as Akamaru barked in agreement.

Everyone else just nodded and stared.

…

The hokage then stood up and cleared his voice. "Congratulations to every participant of the tournament, I think I will remember this day for many to come, I believe that this day has shown us, that power comes when least expected and that we become truly strong, when fighting for our friends and allies. I now announce that the tournament is now… over"

Cheers and praise once again filled the stands as the old man sat down. 'Naruto my boy, it's time; I will announce your linage during my next meeting.'

Boom!

A loud explosion was heared, as the people turned to find out where feathers fell from the sky lulling all non shinobi and lesser genin into a slumber.

"Shit it's time; and Gaara is out" Baki said. "That kid is complete trouble" he then said staring at Naruto.

The explosion in question was up where the kages sat. a barrier was set up and only two were inside, Sarutobi and… the kazekage.

"Shit I was too slow" Jiraiya said pissed.

"I see… I… have little strength left" Naruto said to himself as he turned to the kage stand. "But I will fight to my last" and with that Naruto Uzumaki took off in the direction of the old man unsure what would be found there…

…

….. (To be continued) …(Don don don)

* * *

Jutsu Library: (* marks original jutsu) (% marks jutsu ideas sent by you guys if any)

**Fuuton: cyclone scythe: Rank High C: **A summoning known to a few in the sand village, it summons a weasel on a scythe that can tear through trees with ease

**shadow possession: Rank mid C:** allows the user to bend shadows to capture opponents should the shadow reach you it's over, you are caught. Used only by the Naara clan

**Puppet show: trinity reel: Rank mid C: **Allows a puppet user to disassemble his puppet and attack from three different points using needles.

**Puppet show: Arsenic cloud: Rank mid C:** while not a jutsu per say it allows the user to release a toxin onto an opponent using a high tech puppet

**Sand coffin: Rank B:** Sand entraps the target then squeezes it turning the target to a gory mess.

**Katon: Great fireball: Rank mid C:** a destructive ball of flame shot from the mouth to inflict damage (note a direct hit may kill) used almost extensively by the Uchiha clan

**Chidori: one thousand birds: Rank B:** the user concentrates a large percentage of there chakra into there hand creating chakra dense enough to be seen as electricity. (Invented by Kakashi)

**Sand: storm tondron: Rank High C: **a quickly shot tentacle of sand used to grab and throw its target.

**Trigrams: palm over fist(*) Rank Mid C: **chakra is added to the hands creating drill like attacks, used only by a few Hyuuga

**Eight trigrams: sixty four palms: Rank High C/low B: **the user strikes all 64 major points in a persons body creating near complete paralysis (Note only Hyuuga use this and only a few have the potential)

**Fuuton: Alternating currents: Rank Mid C: **Twin streaks of wind used to both push back all in it's path, but also inflicts damage to a lower degree. Used as defense usually.

**Trigrams: palm rotation: Rank High C/low B:** a jutsu allowing the user to spin and block any incoming attack using chakra (Note known to fail if 10x plus chakra than the user possesses total can break this jutsu)

**Sand Tsunami: Rank low B: **The user creates a huge wave of sand between 100 and 250 feet high to cover and crush opponents.

**Fuuton: Winters call(*) Rank ?: **A strange powerful and cold wind created by the user to crush or block powerful attacks.

**Sand: storm tundra(*) Rank High B: **A desert sized amount of sand is created from the minerals in the ground, crushes whole units easily.

**Futon: Great wind of the north(*): Rank ?: **while currently unknown this jutsu seems to embody the sheer power and might of the north wind to defend and cause great amounts of damage.

**Hyouton: Frozen tundra(*): Rank ? suspected rank A: **the water within a large underground radius is pulled out forcefully and changed into ice**.**

**Hyouton: frozen orb crystal(*)s: Rank ? guessed rank B:** Human sized balls of ice come forth and spin around there target firing sharp ice fragments from all angles. Used to prevent counter attacks.

**Sand: Ultimate pillar of Shikaku(*) Rank B: **A large amount of sand compacted into a giant boulder, used to crush or to make… a big rock.

**Sand: shiriken: Rank High C/low B:** Sand forms into sharp spinning shapes and is fired at the opponent.

**Hyouton: Hurricale(*) Rank ? Guessed Rank B:** A spinning scyclone used around the user that both blocks using wind and attacks using the wind projecting ice shards.

**Fuuton: Tsunami jet stream(*) Rank ? Guessed Rank B:** a well focused "Fist" of wind used to hit a single target with great force.

**Art of playing possum: Rank ?:** A strange jutsu allowing the user to sleep…

**Summoning: Rank (Varies):** A jutsu allowing a summoning, there are many types and requirements to use these, rare and mysterious the user signs a pact in blood with the clan of attempted summons. As to what the pact says it varies from summon to summon and even person to person at times.

**Sorantagan(*) (Update) Lvl 2 has been reached according to the historians. Not only are hand signs not needed for any wind style A or lower but Great focus and ice style ninjutsu can also be used, though little more is known yet rumors are spreading that the user can fly… (continuing research, will report findings as discovered. **

**Fuinjutsu: six pillar four wave(*) Rank ?: **A secret sealing jutsu guessed to be a six prong on four prong seal, the art of sealing is very rare past simple paper bombs and is known to very few.

* * *

_**Ok sorry guys, I've had many problems with health and other things to the point I wasn't able to write or post. While not a good excuse I hope you will all forgive me. As a sort of apology here is a juicy large action packed chapter full of tasty goodies.**_

**Biggest chapter I've written yet on fanfiction. I will try harder now that I can at least move more to continue my updates (though school is right around the corner…) yaayz… more college xd.**

**I recommend and appreciate all comments and ways to add more awesomeness to my fics if you flame however please do these two things.**

**1. sign in. I don't listen and I delete any and all flames written by unknown people.**

**2. Explain what is wrong. Random BS like (Omg this shits sux ass) makes no since and only confuses me as to what I did wrong, if the storyline isn't to your liking go read something else, like I don't know Sasuke/Itachi BS or something**

**NEW POLL! Check out me profile to vote.**

**Domo **

… **(TUAOA:Morristofox) **


	4. The Phantom Menaces

**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine the oc charactors are however :)**

**Read this warning please as i have changed it since last chapter and the warning itself is important.**

**Warning this fic may and most likely will contain the following things somewhere later on: excessive violence, underage relationships including possible lolicon like material as 12 year olds count as lolicon, the idea that marrying multiple people that are related to one another, (and other random things that pop in my head) underage drinking, naked street runners, the blue beasts of konoha out in public, Near rape, near reverse rape, Danzo's face in public, lemons of the straight variety, the snake trying to latch onto young boys, and the mention of fanboys (shiver) should these bother you please either leave or skip scenes I mark later in this fic. If you have questions about any of this or what I mean please send me a review or a private note asking about this and I will get back with you ASAP Thanks Ladies and gentlemen! **

Jutsu: **Kage bushin no jutsu**

Normal speech: "I _hate paperwork. I bet Minato died just to escape this Hellhole_."

Demon/Summon or Fusion speech**: "Finally, I am free. In your face Minato!"**

Human Thinking: '_Oh, Shit.'_

Demon or Inner beings thoughts: '_**Oh, Shit is right! You are royally screwed bitches!' **_

Flashback:_ Time to crap myself again, just like last time!_

Author: "(_Ramen, SO GOOD)!" _

**Past chapter review**

The hokage then stood up and cleared his voice. "Congratulations to every participant of the tournament, I think I will remember this day for many to come, I believe that this day has shown us, that power comes when least expected and that we become truly strong, when fighting for our friends and allies. I now announce that the tournament is now… over"

Cheers and praise once again filled the stands as the old man sat down. 'Naruto my boy, it's time; I will announce your linage during my next meeting.'

Boom!

A loud explosion was heard, as the people turned to find out where feathers fell from the sky lulling all non shinobi and lesser genin into a slumber.

"Shit it's time; and Gaara is out" Baki said. "That kid is complete trouble" he then said staring at Naruto.

The explosion in question was up where the kages sat. a barrier was set up and only two were inside, Sarutobi and… the kazekage.

"Shit I was too slow" Jiraiya said pissed.

"I see… I… have little strength left" Naruto said to himself as he turned to the kage stand. "But I will fight to my last" and with that Naruto Uzumaki took off in the direction of the old man unsure what would be found there…

…

… **(Continuing) …...**

"Wha-what the hell is going on?" Sakura asked while releasing Kiba from the Genjutsu.

"We're under attack, by both sound and sand it seems" Kakashi said removing a kunai and striking a nearby sound ninja with it.

"Kakashi my eternal rival, we have our work cut out for us" said Guy punching a sand Chunin in the face. "Let us use this as a way to get stronger and as a challenge to quickly save as many as possible."

"Sure I'm game" Kakashi replied narrowing his vision at a couple more sound ninja that had just arrived. "Sakura, get Kiba up and then all of you quickly head to the academy, protect the students and get civilians to safety, quickly go!"

"H-Hai sensei" Sakura said finishing the removal from Kiba.

"Huh… what the hell is going on?" Kiba asked dodging a kunai randomly thrown and nearly cutting his "friend" off.

"No time, explain later" Ino said "Choji punch a hole here"

"Right, **Partial Expansion**" he called out punching a hole through the wall.

"Great, let's move" Kiba said however it was noticeable he was a bit overwhelmed by the current events.

"Wha-what about Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked Kakashi.

"Hinata is right, he has to be tired after that battle, we need to grab him so he can rest" Ino chimed in.

"Naruto is over there" Kakashi said pointing at Naruto, right before the blond charged towards the kage seats smashing two Chunin in the guts a punch each.

"Heh, looks like he still has some bite in him" Sasuke smirked pulling out some shiriken and hitting a random sand shinobi.

"He will have to take care of himself, he's too far to help presently" Asuma said "Go guys quickly, we four will cover your escape.

"**Genjutsu: Haze"** Kurenai said blinding several attackers. "Go now, we can handle it here.

"Right, let's go" Sasuke said jumping through the hole.

"Slow down" Choji said as he and the others followed.

As the four continued to remove more and more opponents Asuma looked in the direction that Naruto had gone and noticed the rooftop. 'Dad… don't die on me yet, I still need to talk with you.'

… (Rooftop)…

"You are not the kazekage, show your face, Orochimaru" Sarutobi said removing his kage hat revealing his combat helm.

"Heh, as you wish sensei" the snake removed his hat and revealed his own face.

"You monster, why do you attack your own village? And what is your purpose here?" the old man growled.

"It's time I leveled this village to the ground" the snake smirked "and I'm here to "collect" someone who will join me"

"What are you talking about?" Sarutobi asked confused.

"Don't lower your guard sensei **Hebi: Rendon**" he called out firing a barrage of serpents at his old teacher.

"**Roof tile shiriken"** the old man called out with a couple handsigns firing roof tiles at snakes.

…

'Crap, the old man is in trouble' Naruto thought as he ran closer, "Too tired to fight much more… wait can I use the fox chakra? Do I even want to? Hmmm' completely by luck Naruto ran into both Shino and Shikamaru.

"Naruto man, glad we found you" Shikamaru said.

"You look very tired, you need a soldier pill or something" Shino said calmly "Unfortunately I do not have one to give you."

"Same, what a pain" the genius said with a frown.

"So an easy kill then" said a voice making all three turn to find Baki.

"So you think" Naruto said holding his arms out "I still have enough to finish you off"

"Ha you can barely stand; I'm not wasting the chance. Baki retorted creating a wind stream in his hand. "**Fuuton: Blade of wind"** causing a blade to emerge. He was about to charge when a senbom flew at him causing him to jump back.

"I got this one" Genma the proctor said tossing Naruto a small pouch. "Inside are three chakra pills, recharge and fight more is you can move"

"Thanks proctor" Naruto said eating them and charging at the barrier where his "Grandfather" was.

"Shit, that kids gonna cause more trouble" Baki growled turning to Genma sword in hand.

"Heh, I've been told he's good at it" Genma said as he and the two boys got into position.

…

"Those pills helped only somewhat, my chakra amounts are stilllow" the blond grunted 'I guess I will use fox chakra to recharge my level a bit…'

… (Inside his head)

…

…

…

Chakra… dark chakra… I absorb you…

…

Naruto then felt his chakra go high enough to suit him.

"Interesting, I can use it to make more of my own chakra using it. This will help out with emergencies."

Naruto then used a gust of wind to speed his ascent up the walls and onto the lower rooftop. 'Hold on old man I'm coming for you.'

…

"Heh, not bad old man, but your still too weak to stop me" Orochimaru smirked with a tongue flapping.

'He's right, my age is affecting my skills too much, I wasn't expecting to battle him today; should I survive I need to retire again and have a new kage take up my role.' The veteran thought as he panted from the repeated blows they had unleashed.

"Give up old man this village like you is finished, after I'm done today only four major villages will exist." The snake smirked.

"My will isn't broken" Sarutobi grunted out as he stood back in his stance. "I will not fall so easily, you'll find I'm not as easy to kill as you might think."

"I'm afraid I won't drag this out sensei, my new… protégé will need some time to break and I'm not a very patient person time wise" Orochimaru smirked.

"You demon, who have you targeted now?" Sarutobi growled before his eyes opened wide. "Him? You would go after him?"

"I see you figured it out sensei, his power is amazing, better than Uchiha blood and I will have it; I've left him a mark or two so he will eventually come to me anyways… seeking more power, and most likely will grow angrier at this village for his mistreatment" the snake laughed "Ohh come now sensei, I've learned quite a bit on him already, poor boy has no real friends and takes sanctuary in a ramen stand, how sad, well he will come to me and I will give him what he deserves, revenge and respect from those who would make his life so miserable."

"I won't let you corrupt him, you vile creature" old Sarutobi said angry that this beast would go after the boy, after his village, after all he stood to protect. "I should have killed you years ago when I had the chance."

"Ku ku ku ku ku ku, and now you won't get one at all" Orochimaru laughed.

…

'Sensei, hang on you old monkey' Jiraiya hoped as he turned to a couple Anbu whom had showed up.

"Is Hokage-sama in danger?" questioned the leader.

"Nothing we can do I don't think" the sage replied regretfully "This barrier is double set so that we can't get in nor can he get out.

"This is bad" Anbu no.2 said watching the two trade blows.

"I'm breaking through" Anbu 3 said charging.

"NO you idiot!" the sage said a bit too late.

"Ahhhh!" the Anbu cried out as his body caught flames.

"**Suiton: Toad mountain Bullet"** the sage said firing a water blast at the Anbu putting out the flames and knocking him back 20 feet. "This barrier will kill you if you try to break through, it's called **Four pillar formation Barrier** and is very dangerous."

"So what do we do? Anbu 1 asked.

"Not a damn clue" the sage grumbled "Stay here I'll return in a moment, I need to take care of that beast over there" he said pointing at a giant multi headed serpent charging through town,

"Yes sir" they replied.

…

"Well Sarutobi sensei it's been fun but I will finish this now" Orochimaru said making hand signs. **"Forbidden summoning: Reanimation" **as he said this he slammed his hands down "FIRST!"

"What the devil?" the old man said eyes wide.

"SECOND"

As he said this two coffins rose from the ground.

"And THIRD!"

'I must stop that one at all costs' Sarutobi pulled out some shiriken and threw then around the third coffin as it started coming up.

"SARU, Ne, SARU." He said flipping handsigns out causing the third one to return to the ground.

'So the third one failed huh?' Orochimaru thought.

"No matter, these two will be plenty, come out first and second Hokages" causing the two coffins to open and out came two men, one with white hair the other with a deep brown.

"You monster, they look exactly as I remember." The weary old man said sadly.

"Sarutobi is that you?" asked the white haired man.

"You've grown old" the other said.

"It's been a long time, a long time" Sarutobi said.

"We are dead, how are we back?" The first hokage asked.

"I see, it's that jutsu" the second said "Such insolence, Sarutobi we have no control you must prepare for our battle." As he said this Orochimaru put a kunai with a tag on it inside both former Kage's heads.

'I know' Sarutobi said: **Summoning jutsu: Monkey king Enma!"** creating a large monkey.

"**Sarutobi, what is it?"** the monkey asked before seeing Orochimaru.

"**That scum! Can we finally kill this human trash?" **

"Yes, we shall try our hardest to" Sarutobi said as Enma changed into a staff.

"Attack!" Orochimaru said with a grin as the two charged.

…

"Stupid ninja" said Ayame dumping Boiling hot water in a sound ninja's face making him squeal.

"Stupid and non paying, your messing up by business!" Teuchi said hitting the other uninvited guest with a large rolling pin knocking him out cold.

"Naruto told us to go to the academy if anything dangerous were to happen" Ayame said pointing at the school.

"Yah, That guy Iruka is there" Teuchi said.

….

"Students, please keep calm and follow your teachers carefully. This isn't a drill, but we will keep you safe." Iruka said making sure the last ones got out.

As the classes went with them a cracking sound was heard by Konohamoru and his two friends. They looked to the hokage walls to see the fourth Hokage's face crack down near the nose and cheek.

"Ominous" Udon said before Ino pushed him along.

"Hurry, no straggling" she said surveying a bit before continuing.

….

All over the village battles ensued.

"No one was at the academy" a sound ninja told his leader.

"Damn it, they either knew we were coming or are smart." He said before looking up… and seeing several pissed leaf ninja.

"Coming to take our children are you?" Choza said with a snarl.

"Let's not talk, and just kill some "Tough" guys" Tsume said as they hit the ninja so fast Buddha's head rolled around.

…

"Owwwwww" said Kiba.

"What is it?" asked Sakura.

"Somewhere right now mom just neutered a guy" Kiba said.

"How do you know?" asked Sasuke.

"I've been kicked in the nuts by mom and sister so many times I've got a sixth sense" Kiba replied.

"HA" said Choji as they put more kids in hiding.

…

"So far a stalemate" Genma said slightly out of breath. "Can't get close with that sword of his."

"Ready to give up?" Shikamaru asked Baki.

"Never" Baki said before taking a quick look around.

'Something is off on this invasion, I'm not sure what.'

"All right then let's finish this" he said charging again.

…

"Kakashi my rival what's wrong?" Guy asked taking out another victim.

"I'm hoping our students are ok" Kakashi said as a clone killed another one.

"Heh there fine" Asuma said with a puff of smoke.

'Be ok guys' Kakashi thought '…Naruto I'm sorry I didn't take you seriously so many times, I will become a better sensei; just survive so I can do better.'

…

"Hinata what's wrong?" asked Ino as they both finished with the last of the children.

"I… I do-don't know wh-why but I th-think na-Naruto-kun is in danger" she said scared.

"Knowing Naruto he is over doing it again and is in the most dangerous area there is" Ino said without thinking making Hinata take off for the barrier. 'He is up there, I know it!' she thought as she ran.

…

Hyuuga clan members poured out and struck any opponent dumb enough to try and come to the east side of the village.

'Hinata, Naruto both of you be safe.' Hitomi worried as she finished off a guy.

"Where is Hanabi-sama?" asked one of the guards.

"I checked inside the compound and at the academy earlier before they evacuated, I didn't find her" Said Natsumi, Hitomi's personal guard.

"Find her!" Hitomi ordered.

"Yes Ma'am!"

… **(Near rape scene!) …**

"Heh, what have we here?" said a sound ninja as he and two others cornered the young girl. "A Hyuuga, and a main branch one as well, heh I say we "play" with her right now then sell her to Kumo for a nice sum" he smirked as he grabbed and gagged her.

"Take off the gag, I like when they scream" said another as he grinned.

"Aww look at the little girly, so scared it's making me wanna play as well" said the third one.

The three ripped off her shirt tearing it off her body in shreds, then they took knives and cut her pants off her and two held her down.

"Heh isn't that cute, little bear panties, heh bout to be bloody bear panties heh heh heh" said the third as he ripped them off her exposing the girl.

"Hurry so I get my turn" said one of the other two.

"Heh, can do" he said.

As he was about to start a kunai hit him in the back and killed him instantly.

…... (Safe)…

"I'll show you what happens when you kidnap a girl like that in my village" Naruto said as he quickly and mercilessly killed the other two and unbound the girl.

"Hey you ok?" he asked right before she grabbed him as tight as possible.

"Tha-Thank you" she said several times before she started crying.

She sat there for several minutes crying before Naruto was able to get her to let go.

"Here" he said taking off his vest and covering her torso with it. "Take this as well" handing her the cloak he had worn earlier that morning.

"Thank you so so much" she said hugging again.

"I couldn't let those scum hurt a pretty little girl like you now could I?" said Naruto with a little smirk.

'Pretty?' she thought with a blush.

"Ok now grab onto my back, I'll carry you with me; I need to get up that building quickly" he said pointing.

"Ok" she replied holding onto his back, very tightly.

'So… warm and … safe' she thought snuggling into his back.

Naruto then ran up the wall in time to see the old man losing due to a three on one match.

Quickly looking around he saw the Anbu standing by the left side, he ran over to them.

"Anyway inside you guys can see?" he asked quickly.

"We tried, it will kill you if you try to force through it" an Anbu said irritated that he couldn't enter.

"Hmmmm take her" he said handing Hanabi to them (To her displeasure) "I'm getting in there" he said making them shake there heads.

"If there was a way in we would have found it" the second one said.

"I'm not looking, I'm going through another way" Naruto replied activating his eyes.

Naruto generated a huge amount of chakra, so large in fact that Orochimaru noticed and turned to see what it was.

"What are you" the Anbu didn't finish as Naruto ran smack into the barrier, chakra flew through the air, hissing sounds from the power sounded off and… Naruto went through the barrier.

"Impossible" all three Anbu said in unison. Hanabi just sat there watching her hero go through a barrier that even Anbu couldn't making her blush a bit as well as wonder at least 'What is his name?'

... (Inside the barrier) ….

'I'm in, now to do this' Naruto thought as he stood up ready to attack 'I'm not a match for the real first and second hokage, but those are fakes, I can help here.'

Naruto charged **"Fuuton: Great wind of the north"** he said blowing both former kages backwards and jumping over next to the old man.

"Sorry I'm late Jiji" he said with a smirk making the old man jump.

"Naruto? How did you get in here?" he asked both happy to see him yet worried due to who else was in here.

"I went through the wall, duh" Naruto said turning to Orochimaru and the other two.

"I'm here to help old man, you'd probably make some speech then sacrifice yourself to stop him, and end up dead if I don't" he said as a little joke.

The old man knowing Naruto's power and the fact he knew he and Enma needed help nodded then stared at the three. "Be careful, though not as strong as the living versions, these walking dead copies are still very strong" he warned.

"Right, ready when you are old man" Naruto said as the wind encircled both Sarutobi and Naruto creating a semi barrier from lesser attacks.

'Hmmm this could be trouble, at the same time I don't have to hunt the boy down' Orochimaru thought as he and the other two got into positions.

For playtime was over. Now it begins…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

'Naruto-kun, please, please be ok' Hinata thought with great fear as she started climbing up the tower.

…

"Little devil, I'll show you what happens when you mess with a sage" Jiraiya said with style dropping a massive toad on top of the multi headed snake crushing it **"Summoning jutsu: Bring down the house"**

"Lord Jiraiya, someone broke through the barrier somehow" an Anbu said jumping from nowhere.

"Who, and how?" he asked wanting to join in.

"The Uzumaki broke in, though we still aren't sure how" the Anbu replied.

"Hmm we have no choice, as we cannot enter it we must defend the village and let those two handle it." The sage said with a frown. "Have those three Anbu stand guard and let the rest of us handle these freaks."

"Of course Jiraiya-sama" the Anbu said as the two vanished, eager to teach these scum what happens.

When you play rough with the leaf.

…

"Ma'am no sign of either Hinata-sama or Hanabi-sama" said Natsumi to Hitomi as they continued to search.

"Hyuuga-sama, Hanabi-sama was last seen by a villager headed in that direction" said a branch member pointing at the barrier.

"We must hurry then" Hitomi said worried about her daughters. "Remove all sound and sand shinobi as we make our way."

"Yes Ma'am" the branch members said as one main and six branch members ran in the direction Hanabi was last seen…

…

"Ku ku ku ku ku ku, well if it isn't Uzumaki" Orochimaru said licking his lips "Saves me the trouble of finding you my boy, why not join with us and get revenge against those who have made your life hell."

"I am getting revenge already" Naruto said with a growl "Against the one who put those gay little curse marks on me."

"Curse marks?" Sarutobi asked narrowing his eyes at his old student.

"Aww don't you like them?" the snake asked "They are full of power and bring out your inner destructiveness."

"No they just hurt like a bitch until I removed the tainted energy" Naruto said making the snakes eyes open wide.

"You removed the marks? That's impossible; they remain until the user is no longer of this world."

"I didn't remove them you gay tongue wielding old fart, I removed all there power, they are but tattoos as far as they go now." Naruto said smirking at the former leaf ninja's anger and rage.

"It seems I underestimated your power Uzumaki but no longer, I will finish this battle and take you with me to obtain a much stronger seal" Orochimaru said as he returned to his stance and readied himself.

"Only if you can beat an old man and a kid" Sarutobi said with a small smirk before he too got into position.

"**Hidden art: one thousand shadow snakes"** Orochimaru shouted spitting up an immense number of snakes, all of which charged at the pair open mouthed.

"Predictable, **Doton: Earth Dragon bomb"** Sarutobi said flipping through hand signs **"Katon: dragon flames"** he also said firing both large mud bullets and fire bullets, however the two combined. **"Combination: Dragon flame bomb"** creating powerful blasts all but destroying the snakes.

"**Suiton: River abrupt" **the second hokage said creating a massive lake of water covering the roof and then sank into it.

"Not good, that was a special of the second" Sarutobi said to Naruto. "He will fire his body at us from all sides to try and kill us."

"Way too easy to stop" Naruto said as he activated his chakra, and eyes."

"What, his eyes changed again?" the snake said to himself loud enough everyone heard it.

"Yes snake fear the wind, for its unpredictable, and savage to any it deems unworthy" Naruto said. **"Hyouton: Frozen tundra"** Causing the water to freeze near instantly, with the second inside the ice.

"**Mokuton: Tree of beginning"** the second said causing huge roots and trees to form under the ice causing it to break and allowing the second to escape.

"**Hyouton: Winters Fury" **Naruto said causing the temperature to fall so low near the trees that they froze and began to split and die.

"How many jutsu have you learned in a month?" the snake asked greatly surprised.

"Plenty" Naruto said waving his hand around and pointing at him.

… (Flashback to training)

'_Jutsu while important take much time to learn and master' Naruto thought as he focused his glass of water freezing it slowly. 'But I must say I guess there isn't a way to "cheat" at it, if Uchiha can use there eyes to copy others then I guess I too have a secret" he smirked looking over at his clones, quite a few of them to be precise. 'I can't believe that I never noticed that whatever my clones learn, when they dissipate all knowledge goes to the original, the potential is amazing, I'm glad I choose it as my jutsu to learn when Mizuki tricked me, too bad it takes more chakra than most Chunin have to create more than one, guess that's why I'm guessing few to no one use this secret." He then stretched out a bit before one of his clones stood up and began jumping around._

"_This is boring, I'm gonna be the next Hokage!" he shouted before another clone threw an ice brick at him making him "Poof"_

"_Sorry boss, he got on my nerves" the clone said as others nodded._

"_Ehh, I think if we act too mature life may get boring" another said while creating a cyclone the size of a large drum and threw it to see how far it could travel._

"_You might be right" Naruto said with a yawn. "But no jumping around acting retarded, fun is one thing, stupid is another." He said making others nod._

"_Wanna take a break and go swimming then?" asked another pulling a large amount of water from the ground._

"_Might as well, all clones, WATER POLO!" Naruto said with a smirk making others shout "Yaayz" rip there outfits off and charge for the water, canon ball style._

… _(30 min later)_

"_Ok guys, let's all return and get some food" Naruto said as he dried off._

"_Ok boss" they said dissipating all at once._

"_Suddenly everything got all wavy and Naruto collapsed._

…

'_Huh, egh what happened?' Naruto asked himself as he got off the ground, 'I guess that many memories of training all at once was too much and I overloaded.' He then looked down at his chest. 'I guess body shape doesn't change from clones, only memories meaning I need to work out while others practice jutsu, and a few other work out as well to gain more info on it.' He then stretched and went off for his still favorite food. Ramen!_

… _(Training memories over)_

Naruto then stared angrily at Orochimaru before flipping through handsigns. "Cover me old man I need just a second" flipping through handsigns faster than most normal people could see.

"Aright Naruto" the old man said as he blocked incoming attacks.

…

"This battle, it's almost like multiple real life Kage are fighting" an Anbu said as others watched.

'He is so strong' Hanabi thought watching Naruto fight. 'He is even strong enough to help the hokage himself.'

As she thought on this she noticed someone else jump onto the roof top.

"Big sister?" she asked causing Hinata to turn towards the girl.

"Hanabi?" she asked running over to her "Why are you up here and why are you wearing that robe?"

"Some bad shinobi tried to rape me" the girl said as her eyes watered causing Hinata to hug her younger sibling.

"Shhhh, its ok Hanabi" she said before patting her on the back. "They didn't hurt you did they?"

"No, that ninja saved me" Hanabi said pointing into the barrier "He gave me his cloak and vest to cover me."

Hinata turned to face the barrier and immediately became terrified. "Naruto-kun!"

'Naruto-kun?' thought Hanabi as she wrote his name down mentally.

…

"Hitomi-sama over there, I see both Hinata-sama and Hanabi-sama" one of the guards said pointing at the two girls.

Hitomi quickly ran at the two. "Girls!" she called out causing both of them to turn to face her.

"Ma-mother?" Hinata said surprised to see her.

"Mommy!" Hanabi said grabbing her.

"Are you both ok?" she asked grabbing Hinata and hugging them both.

"Yes mommy, some men tried to hurt me, but "Naruto-kun" saved me" she said pointing at the blond through the barrier.

"Naruto?" she asked herself before seeing the boy and gasping. 'He is inside? That beast will kill him!'

…

"I don't know what you have up your sleeve boy, but I don't think I will let you finish" Orochimaru said as he made a few handsigns of his own. **"Katon: Dark serpent flare"** he called out firing a red and black fireball from his mouth.

"**Doton: Mud wall"** Sarutobi called out creating a wall blocking the blast.

"You two stop him" Orochimaru said a bit ticked.

"Too late for you" Naruto said stopping on Tori (Rooster) **"Fuuton: Kamikaze shockwave"** he said as a blast came from his body firing both former kages far backwards and knocking Orochimaru as he did his best to stay in place with chakra to the other side of the roof leaving gashes all over the three targets.

…

"To think Uzumaki could keep up with and even damage the snake sanin" one of the Anbu said completely amazed.

"Think if we ask later Hokage-sama will let him join us?" Anbu no.2 two asked.

"If he can think half as well as he can fight I want him as my superior" the third one said.

'Naruto-kun' Hinata/Hanabi thought 'please be careful.'

'Naruto-kun, please don't push yourself and die please!' Hitomi thought as she watched the blast.

…

"Grrrr still a stalemate" said Baki as he charged once again.

"I refuse to lose to you." Genma said charging as well.

Baki almost made it to Genma; however he failed to notice something close to the ground and tripped on Gaara.

"What the hell?" he said out loud as Gaara had fallen asleep over three hundred feet from where he was now.

'Kid must have rolled a bit." Genma thought with a smirk on his face.

Baki tried to stand, yet as he did Gaara rolled again kicking his sensei right in the groin.

"Holy crap!" Baki cried out holding his crouch.

"Damn perfect shot." Shikamaru said wincing.

"Unlucky foe." Shino said in monotone, yet it was obvious he was trying not to laugh.

"Why, why, why did I get this messed up kid as my student?" Baki cried out as Gaara repeatedly kicked him in the face.

…

'Kuso, the kid is good; of course that's why I chose him in the first place.' The snake thought as he stood back up.

"The kages recover from damage" Sarutobi said to Naruto as the former kages rapidly regenerated. "I was even able to hit the second destroying half his body, but he recovered from the blow, I'm not sure how to stop them."

Quickly looking around Naruto noticed something the old man had over looked then smiled.

"I've got it old man I will get rid of these two and send them back where they belong, while you play with sir licks a lot."

"If you can handle them I can handle him." Sarutobi said as he swung his staff at the snake making him jump.

"**Kage: Bushin"** Naruto said creating a pair of clones. Both clones then charged at the two while Naruto hung back a bit.

"INU, SARU, NE, SARU, HITSUJI, NE, U, INU, HITSUJI" Naruto began quickly.

…..

"What are you up to old man?" asked the snake as he dodged a hurried blow.

"Watch as your two minions are sent back to the underworld where they belong." Sarutobi said as he swung again.

"Ku ku ku, even if he was to freeze them solid or blast them to pieces they will regenerate and continue." Orochimaru laughed.

'Naruto, what do you have up your sleeve?' Sarutobi thought as he continued his attack.

…

Both clones quickly jumped near Naruto and took up the symbol for focus while Naruto stopped on a symbol.

"**Hyouton: Divine wind of the east"** Naruto called out as he and his two clones created a tornado vacuum tunnel blowing both kage regardless of how many trees or fivers they threw up to protect them, the tunnel was too strong to allow them to **Kawamiri** or focus and it blew them straight…

…

…

Into the barrier.

BZZZZZZZ. Was heard as they hit.

Naruto and his two clones then charged right into them both, the force of there push and the barrier together resulted in the two former kage being engulfed in flames then turning to dust.

"Ha, your little trick seems to be over my foolish old student" Sarutobi said as he smirked at Orochimaru's expression; 'Genius, using the barrier itself to solve the problem how easy to overlook that; Naruto you amaze me yet again.'

'I can't believe it, he found a way to destroy them using my own barrier, this boy is clever as well as strong. I MUST have him, I must!' the pedophile thought as he turned to his old sensei. 'First I will kill this old monkey off, now,' "**Doton: earth pillar" **he called out making a large rock appear knocking Enma loose from his grip.

'Now I have him!' the snake charged at him and stabbed him with his snake blade.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Only to hit Naruto instead at the last second.

"What!" Orochimaru said as he pulled the blade from Naruto's chest causing blood to flow.

"Naruto, why?' asked Sarutobi "I'm an old man with little life left anyway, so why?"

"Because" Naruto said as blood trickled from his mouth, "Your one of the only precious I have." Naruto staggered a bit before narrowing his vision at the snake. "I'm not dead yet, I still have this!" Naruto then summoned forth his remaining chakra creating a typhoon. **"Sorantagan!"** he said as he charged.

The snake turned to move before noticing his feet were frozen to the ground, trying to switch with a clone he discovered he was unable to as Naruto had frozen everything to the point he couldn't make any mud clones. As he looked back to Naruto, the blond had made several handsigns. **"Fuinjutsu: Seal of the North Star"** he said striking the snake soundly in the chest, causing the evil sanin to cry out in pain.

"What did you do to me?" he cried out as the ice and wind all died down.

"I've sealed your chakra" Naruto grunted out. "Unless you can remove it, you will never be able to perform jutsu again, good luck snake, as I am the one who invented it you may have a few problems for a while."

Naruto then smiled at the sanin's predicament before collapsing into a pool of blood, the wind died down and was silent.

"I will finish you, you evil creature!" Sarutobi cried out pissed as hell.

"Drop the barrier, we have failed, we leave now!" Orochimaru managed to say enduring the pain.

The four sound ninja quickly dropped it and grabbed there leader before fleeing at top speed.

"Ohh no you don't!" the Anbu said in quick pursuit.

"**Sixth melody: flagona chela"** said the female member playing a tune blasting them backwards long enough to escape.

"Damn it" said an Anbu as he helped the other two up.

"Naruto-kun!" cried Hinata and Hanabi as they ran to the blond.

"Ohh Kami no please" Hitomi cried out as she ran as well.

"Naruto-kun hold on" Sarutobi said as he too ran to help the boy, who was laying in a ever expanding poodle of blood…

… (To be continued) (Don, don don!)

**Jutsu library (In order from fic.) (* is original jutsu) **

**Partial Expansion: Rank Mid C: A jutsu allowing one to stretch and grow either partially or to make ones whole body grow creating great strength, used only by the Akimichi clan.**

**Genjutsu: Haze: Rank B: Higher lvl Genjutsu used to both blind and slow reactions of enemies.**

**Hebi: Rendon: Rank Low B: Snake barrage causing damage and can poison the target you are attacking.**

**Roof tile shiriken: Rank high C: Causes shingles and rooftiles to fire rapidly at one or more targets.**

**Fuuton: Blade of wind: Rank B: A blade of pure wind held in the palm of ones hand, stronger than a normal blade.**

**Suiton: Toad Mountain Bullet(*) Rank C: A blast of water under pressure used normally to damage or to put out fire.**

**Four pillar formation Barrier: A twin barrier blocking both people from getting out as well as in (Note requires four people to create and maintain the barrier)**

**Forbidden summoning: Reanimation: Rank ?: Hidden and forbidden for a reason, used to raise dead souls from the grave by using other prepared bodies as mediums. **

**Summoning jutsu: Monkey king Enma: Rank ?: A summoning of Enma, king of the monkey summons; a powerful creature both intelligent and wise, is able to change into a staff that can shift and change size.**

**Fuuton: Great wind of the North(*): Rank ?: while currently unknown this jutsu seems to embody the sheer power and might of the north wind to defend and cause great amounts of damage.**

**Summoning jutsu: Bring down the house: Rank joke: A summoning of a large toad that is dropped onto your head.**

**Hidden art: one thousand shadow snakes: Rank High B: One thousand snakes fired at once with one purpose, to kill.**

**Doton: Earth Dragon bomb: Mid C Rank: Large mud wads shot at rapid speed.**

**Katon: dragon flames: Rank mid C: Flames shot from the mouth, similar to the fireball, yet fires multiple smaller ones instead of one large blast. **

**Combination: Dragon flame bomb: Rank low A: A combination of the two attacks above, has great destructive power. **

**Suiton: River abrupt: Rank A: An entire river pulled from the ground and held in place, used by the second Hokage.**

**Hyouton: Frozen Tundra(*): Rank ? Suspected rank A**: **the water within a large underground radius is pulled out forcefully and changed into ice.**

**Mokuton: Tree of beginning: Rank High A: A jutsu used only by the Senju clan, creates a forest of trees at your command.**

**Hyouton: Winters Fury: Rank ? : A power so great it freezes the air causing a temperature spike.**

**Katon: Dark serpent flare: Rank mid B: Evil flames used to cause great pain.**

**Doton: Mud wall: Rank High C: A wall of mud used for defense **

**Futon: Kamikaze shockwave: Rank ?: A blast emitted from the user causing up to a 360 degree area around the user to be repelled with great force. **

**Kage: Bushin: Rank high B: Clones capable of taking real damage, used to scout or battle, and are the leaf's ultimate clone jutsu, secret and rare few have the chakra to make more that a couple.**

**Hyouton: Divine wind of the east: Rank ?: Similar to the Great wind of the north, this attack however instead of cold is a very warm wind used to both attack and defend.**

**Kawamiri: Rank C: A Favorite jutsu used by many, switches places with a log, leaves, etc (note takes focus and is hard to switch with things much heavier or lighter than the user)**

**Doton: earth pillar: Rank High C: A pillar of rock formed quickly to strike ones foe.**

**Sorantagan(*) Dojutsu (semi kekei genkia) a blood only power transferred by genetics, as are all kekei genkia, or "Blood limit" powers. **

**Fuinjutsu: Seal of the North Star: Rank ? (Guessed Rank S) A Seal used to seal ones chakra, very hard to remove and near impossible to remove without knowing how it works.**

**Sixth melody: flagona chela: Rank B: Sound waves that both push opponents back as well as damage the opponent if subjected to it for periods of time.**

* * *

**Another chapter for your reading pleasure :)**

...Wow everyone says more focus on this story than my other, well then i guess i'll do that.

Canon gets even weirder (Nice powerup naruto)

I have forgotten most of the few plans on my other fic so i guess i'll just wing the whole thing as i see fit :)

School starts in just a couple days so i will be slow ( Patience please) and thanks to everyone who has waited for me to update for so long.

Special thanks to Kagebiju for his help and contrabutions with his ideas for this fic.

New Poll! again check it out it's on the wind story here :)

Ja ne

p's it is Aug 20th meaning my birthday (So send reviews as gifties!) yaayaz im older now lol


	5. The Phantom Menaces, part 2

**Disclaimer: This is fiction of the fan variety; no money is made in its creation, the only thing gained in writing this is a not half-bad story. Kishimoto owns this stuff save my oc's (if he asked I'd give them to him)**

…,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., **(And so we preview the last chapter…) **

"**Fuinjutsu: Seal of the North Star"** he said striking the snake soundly in the chest, causing the evil Sanin to cry out in pain.

"What did you do to me?" he cried out as the ice and wind all died down.

"I've sealed your chakra" Naruto grunted out. "Unless you can remove it, you will never be able to perform jutsu again; good luck snake, as I am the one who invented it you may have a few problems for a while."

Naruto then smiled at the Sanin's predicament before collapsing into a pool of blood, the wind died down and was silent.

"I will finish you, you evil creature!" Sarutobi cried out pissed as hell.

"Drop the barrier, we have failed, we leave now!" Orochimaru managed to say enduring the pain.

The four sound ninja quickly dropped it and grabbed their leader before fleeing at top speed.

"Ohh no you don't!" the Anbu said in quick pursuit.

"**Sixth melody: flagona chela"** said the female member playing a tune blasting them backwards long enough to escape.

"Damn it" said an Anbu as he helped the other two up.

"Naruto-kun!" cried Hinata and Hanabi as they ran to the blond.

"Ohh Kami no please" Hitomi cried out as she ran as well.

"Naruto-kun hold on" Sarutobi said as he too ran to help the boy, who was lying in an ever expanding poodle of blood…

…,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,..,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., **(And now the story continues…)**

"Hurry, get him in now!" cried out a nurse as a stretcher carrying a young leaf ninja whirls through the hallway of a hospital.

"We can't hold him much longer" a second one said as she attempted to reattach the I.V tube embedded in his left arm.

The two nurses rushed the boy into one of the emergency rooms as a small crowd followed up until they got to the door.

"Damn it, this wasn't supposed to happen" Sarutobi said as he hit the wall with his arm; "I should have been taken the damage, not Naruto."

"It proves how much he truly cared about you…Hokage-sama" Kakashi said lowering his head.

"The baka can't die, he just can't" Sakura said as she held back a tear.

Hitomi and her two daughters ran into the hall up to the others. "Where is he?" Hitomi asked/demanded as she tried to catch her breath.

"In there" Sasuke said pointing at the double door causing the hyuga Matriarch to head for the doors.

"You cannot enter" Sarutobi said standing in the way.

"Why do you stop me Sarutobi?" she asked as a tear dripped down her face.

"Leave the doctors to this, we would only hinder their work; and that's not something he needs right now" the old man said defeated.

Hinata slumped to the ground and started to cry "Naruto-kun, please!" she cried as her sister got teary eyed as well. "Is he going to die?" Hanabi asked causing Hitomi to face her.

"No…Naruto is too strong to just die" she said causing the group to face her.

"Umm, how do you know Naruto?" Kiba asked haphazardly; "I mean he is just a street kid that was until recently the weakest of our class."

"I'd watch how you talk about him" Shikamaru said backing away from him in case a fist or two was thrown.

…

…

…

Does a foot from Hinata count?

…

…

…

Everyone including Hitomi backed away a step or two as the quiet hyuga snapped.

"I'm tired of you insulting him!" she said very angrily as the poor kid tried to hide in the corner.

'Big sister is angry' Hanabi thought hiding behind her mother in a very un-hyuga way.

"How do you know my student?" Kakashi asked being the first one to recover.

"Because… I owe him, he saved my daughters and me" she said slowly causing several people to stare at her weird.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"You speak of the incident about eight years ago do you not?" Sarutobi asked.

"Yes… I can never repay him for what he did, nor can I ever apologize for what happened" she said lowering her head to prevent others from seeing her face.

"Wha…What happened mommy?" Hanabi asked Hitomi while grabbing onto her shirt.

"It's a long story sweetheart" she replied hugging her daughter. "And now I owe him again for saving you."

"He was really strong and cool" Hanabi said quietly in her ear causing Hitomi to smile just a little.

"Yes, he is isn't he," she replied to her.

Confused Sasuke turned to the hyuga matron (Keep in mind that hyuga and uchiha were in a very short and easy to understand way: not friends) and asked the woman "Naruto was about five then right? How could a five year old really help save people?"

Hitomi slowly turned her head to his direction "It's a long story."

"Perhaps you would tell us from your perspective what happened." Shino said startling people as he so enjoyed doing.

"I…I guess I should try at least…" Hitomi said slowly as she lifted up Hanabi and sat in a chair with the girl in her lap.

"It happened about eight years ago, back when… Hiashi… was still alive…"

….. (Flashback, warning it's a long one) 

"_Thank you for de noodles" a small child says as he leaves a small stand waving._

"_You're welcome little man" Teuchi, the owner said with a smirk as he and his small daughter watched the boy run off into the distance._

"_He was really hungry" Ayame, his daughter said collecting the three bowls Naruto had used._

'_Poor kid… probably hadn't eaten in who knows how long" Teuchi said to himself as he returned to his large pot. _

_Meanwhile Naruto; quickly dodging people, made his way to the park, one of his favorite places._

'_Maybe I can find more shiny ninja stuff' the boy told himself thinking on all the weapons and items he had collected in the last few weeks.'_

_As he neared the park entrance he saw several kids playing with each other. 'I shouldn't get close' Naruto thought sadly 'their mommies and daddies wouldn't like it.'_

_And so the blond headed child went off into a darker area that very few people; save ninja, went._

"_I can't wait to see what I can finds to today" the strangely optimistic child said as he made it to the small hidden field. 'Ok time to start the hunt' Naruto thought with a smirk 'if I get enough, maybe I can be a good ninja, and I cans sell the ones I don't need for moneys to buys food.'_

… _**(About an hour later)(Warning, till I say it's rated R)**_

'_Wow, I found some really cool stuff' the amazed boy thought as he dropped a few items he had found into the pile in the bush: A pair of gloves, a bladed pole, a nunchuk, a giant shiriken, a standard grade weapon holster, a set of senbom someone had only used a couple out of, and about 20 meters of wire all still on the spool. 'Some people are wasteful' Naruto thought as he shook his face to his own comment as if to agree with himself. _

_As the boy began putting the pile of stuff in an old bag he found with holes in it he heard a strange sound 'someone is coming, I need to hides' the boy panicked before remembering he was in a bush. 'Ohh I forgots, I'm already hiding, I'll just be quiet' he thought as he lowered himself down low to the ground. (mimicking a ninja he once saw) _

_A minute or two later several figures came into view; on closer look from Naruto he saw a woman holding a child and a small girl being forced along by several men, men that didn't look like nice men._

"_Heh easy prey" the first one said knocking the little girl into the woman with a push._

"_I know, right?" the second said._

"_All we gotta do is get these three to kumo and we shall be rewarded" the third said with a smirk._

"_Ha, I bet they will scream for more by the time we get through with them" the fourth said with a leer._

"_Dude, you want the little one, she's like two or something" the second asked._

"_Heh bet I can get it to fit" the fourth said with an evil grin "decides, she can be raised as a personal little play thing._

_All four laughed at this comment while the woman and two small girls were knocked to the ground._

"_Should we knock the other kid out like we did the first one to prevent any problems?" the third said glaring at the girl causing her to become very afraid._

"_I say we claim some ass right here and now" the fourth said pulling out a kunai._

"_Please don't hurt my daughters!" the woman said as she held the smaller one closer and tried to reach for the other girl._

_The second one knocked the girl out and the other three closed in on the trio._

'_Those guys are going to hurt them, I…I have to help dem' Naruto quickly grabbed a pair of treasures from his shirt that he had found in earlier raids on the practice field; a smoke bomb and a flash bomb._

'_Ok, here it goes!' Naruto decided chucking them at the men and girls blinding and covering the field._

"_What the fuck is happening!" one of them said as he hit the ground from the blinding flash that had occurred._

"_We're being attacked" another said reaching out for no apparent reason._

'_Move quick, like a ninja!' Naruto charged into the mess and grabbed both the older woman and the older of the two girls hand and pulled them out of the mess._

"_Where are the hostages!" a voice was heard from the cloud of smoke._

"_Get them now!" another said as stumbling was heard._

"_Hurry, run away!" Naruto said to the woman trying to hand her the older girl._

_The woman, now eyes open nodded very quickly, grabbed her other daughter, and ran to get them to safety._

_Naruto, realizing that the bad guys would soon be free quickly grabbed a bunch of kunai and started throwing them in the cloud in an attempt to stall for time…_

… _(With the woman)_

'_Run, run, hurry' were the only thoughts running through the young woman's head as she used every last bit of strength she had for getting her daughters to safety._

_She soon came to a clearing which lead right past, believe it or not, the Hokage himself._

"_Wha? What is going on Hitomi-san?" the old man said alarmed at the fact that three hyuga women had just come flying out of the forest._

"_Sa-ru-tobi" she said hitting the ground._

"_Calm down Hitomi, what's going on?" he asked as he gently set her down._

"_Kumo… tried to-kidnap me and my daughters" she said causing him to become very angry._

"_Kuso, stupid fools, I will deal with this myself, where are they?" he asked as he stood up._

_That way, in-the forest, there are four of them (gasp, gasp) a boy saved us… Ohh no the boy!" she said as she tried to stand._

"_stay down, what boy?" the old man asked._

"_A boy rescued us (gasp) he stayed behind to stop them, hurry before they kill him!" she exclaimed._

"_What did he look like?" Sarutobi asked._

"_Ba-blond hair, and some scar-things on his face" she said causing the old veteran to go stark white._

"_Naruto!" he growled before heading off in the direction she spoke of._

_As he ran a loud explosion was heard…_

… _(The forest…)_

_The old man ran as fast as he could, in his run he found a lone kumo ninja, barely able to move._

_The hokage quickly moved to kill the ninja, just as he was about to the kumo ninja fell and didn't get up again._

"_Dead?" the old man pondered quickly before continuing on._

…

…

_He was rewarded with a grizzly surprise._

_Two kumo ninja, most odiously dead with a third one injured and on the ground; a few meters away lay the boy…on his chest…unmoving._

"_Naruto!" the old man cried as he ran up to him._

"_Wha…what kind of village gives that much weaponry to a kid?" the injured ninja said coughing "When we finally got him he detonated several fucking paper bombs."_

"_Naruto, come on speak to me" Sarutobi slowly and gently turned the boy on his back._

"_Ji…ji?" Naruto slowly said as blood flowed from a gash on his head._

"_Naruto, hang on, we're going to the hospital" Sarutobi said as he shunsined out of the forest with Naruto, leaving a clone to deal with the remaining enemy._

… _(At the hospital)_

"_Ho-Hokage-sama!" said the receptionist as the old man came in with a child in his arms._

"_This child needs medical treatment!" the hokage said "I don't want to hear any bullshit just get him in now!" he said making her jump before she grabbed him and brought the boy to the emergency room._

'_Always got to have a bigot around don't we?' the old man rolled his eyes then went to the door to the room Naruto was in and stood there._

… _(About an hour later) _

"_Well?" Sarutobi asked as a doctor left the room._

"_He shall be fine, lost a decent amount of blood and has a concussion, but he should feel fine with some rest" the doctor then left allowing Sarutobi into the room._

"_Naruto… are you awake" the old man asked quietly._

"_Yah jiji…I'm fine" he replied causing the old man to relax a bit; "are those people safe?" the boy asked._

"_Yes they are fine, they have since returned home." The Hokage said making Naruto smile a little, granted a pained smile._

_Then suddenly Naruto's eyes went wide._

"_Jiji, hurry go save them!" Naruto said trying to climb out of bed causing the old man to push him back down._

"_What are you talking about, I just said they went home; they are safe" the puzzled old man said._

"_I…I heard the bad guys talking; the guy that helped them get dem was the boss of the hyugas, they called him Hiashi" Naruto said coughing which made Sarutobi's eyes go wide._

"_He…he sold out his own wife?" he said out loud making Naruto cringe._

"_Hurry before he hurts dem again" Naruto said as the old man got up and went for the hyuga complex._

"_Hiashi… What are you doing?"_

_..._

_

* * *

_

Small chapter yes, but I wanted a good cliffy :)

Sorry guys, had problems; but i'm back!

Send reviews :)

And i'll post faster!


	6. The Phantom Menaces, Part 3

**Disclaimer: Me + college = no money. I don't own nor do I pretend to own Naruto, I own oc's and that's about it so don't sue me as you would get enough to buy half a twix bar.**

Jutsu:** Ninja da art: Run like a lil b1tch no jutsu!**

Normal speech: "Naruto was a fast kid when you gave him chocolate."

Demon/Summon or Fusion speech**: "I know right, I mean Anbu wouldn't catch him!"**

Human Thinking: 'Damn_.'_

Demon or Inner beings thoughts: '_**Ohh you have no idea mortal of the power of ADHD!' **_

Flashback:_ I wonder if I gave Naruto-kun chocolate now if I could seduce him!_

Author: "_Only one way to find out!" _

**Quick review from our last chapter**

_Well?" Sarutobi asked as a doctor left the room._

"_He shall be fine, lost a decent amount of blood and has a concussion, but he should feel fine with some rest" the doctor then left allowing Sarutobi into the room._

"_Naruto… are you awake" the old man asked quietly._

"_Yah jiji…I'm fine" he replied causing the old man to relax a bit; "are those people safe?" the boy asked._

"_Yes they are fine, they have since returned home." The Hokage said making Naruto smile a little, granted a pained smile._

_Then suddenly Naruto's eyes went wide._

"_Jiji, hurry go save them!" Naruto said trying to climb out of bed causing the old man to push him back down._

"_What are you talking about, I just said they went home; they are safe" the puzzled old man said._

"_I…I heard the bad guys talking; the guy that helped them get dem was the boss of the hyugas, they called him Hiashi" Naruto said coughing which made Sarutobi's eyes go wide._

"_He…he sold out his own wife?" he said out loud making Naruto cringe._

"_Hurry before he hurts dem again" Naruto said as the old man got up and went for the hyuga complex._

"_Hiashi… What are you doing?"_

…

**And so we continue on**

The Phantom menaces: part lll

"_Ahh" Hitomi cried out as her husband struck her with his palm knocking her backwards._

"_You and my daughters are a disgrace to this clan" Hiashi growled as he walked over to Hinata and knocked her over with his foot._

"_Why would you say that about your daughters, neither of them are even eight years old, Hanabi is two for kami's sake." Hitomi choked out before she was struck again._

"_Don't backtalk me worthless trash" he said as he grabbed her by the hair, "Hinata is too weak to even fight a civilian, and Hanabi still hasn't _

_activated her byakugan; at her age that's pathetic even for a weakling much less a main branch member, it's probably because of you. You're a _

_pathetic excuse for a Hyuga Matron, the only reason I ever gave you the privilege was because your father was a big supporter of mine, since his _

_death last year from his injuries as a ninja I have no more use for your carcass, I'll find a much better bitch than you!" and threw her against the _

_wall. _

_Hiashi then then shook his head, "pathetic excuses for Hyuga, and to think I almost got rid of you" causing Hitomi to face him in shock. "You mean _

_you are the one who sold us out to those Kumo Ninja?" causing Hiashi to sneer._

"_Yes you worthless trash I did, you three are so weak even if they had whored you three out to the best they had not a single Byakugan user would _

_have been produced, this time I'll make sure the Hokage stays out of this and make a few ryo off your useless corpses." He then walked over to her _

_to silence her for a while. _

"_I recommend a different course of action Hyuga" a stern voice from behind him called out. Turning around he saw Sarutobi sitting in a window _

_looking pretty pissed. "Selling your own flesh and blood to kumo, are you crazy as well as evil?"_

"_Ahh so the Hokage comes to play does he? I'm afraid you cannot do anything to stop me, what happens in a clan is no concern of yours as long as _

_it isn't treason." Hiashi said in a cold way. "Now be off from my property before I file a complaint. _

'_Damn politics, Hiashi is too smart for his own good." The old man thought angrily as he narrowed his vision onto the Hyuga._

"_Now why are you here anyways? Surely the hokage himself would have business to… busy himself with." Hiashi said as he faced his "wife" ready _

_to inflict another blow._

"_A little bird told me that you had a hand in the incident today and I'm pretty sure you had a hand in it a couple years ago during the last on as _

_well." Sarutobi growled, "That would be my business if you almost brought us to war due to your evil ambitions." _

'_Simple minded fool' Hiashi thought 'in just a moment it will be the last one you ever make.'_

"_Ohh, pretty high accusation "Hokage-sama" and what proof do you have to this ordeal?"_

"_several witnesses to your crimes have come clean, you are finished Hiashi, a meeting has been set up for later today to have you removed from _

_your clan and punished for your crimes."_

"_Jiji look out!" a voice recognized by the old man which caused him to dodge a kunai from behind, _

"_Whizzzzz"_

_Albeit barely as it whizzed past his face. _

'_Nearly killed me, I must be losing my touch' the old man mussed as Hiashi charged the old man taking both of them out the window._

_The two quickly separated and faced each other on the lawn. "I'm impressed you managed to dodge that Sarutobi, my young friend here usually _

_doesn't miss" Hiashi said as a kumo ninja came out of a bush. _

"_Someone warned him of it" the kumo ninja said as he faced a nearby tree and threw a kunai at it with an explosive tag attached to it, this caused _

_the tree to explode and a small child fell out of it._

"_You!" Hiashi growled, pissed that his plan for an easy kill was thwarted by this… this… demon!_

"_Naruto how did you get here" Sarutobi asked worriedly why aren't you in the hospital where I left you."_

"_I wanted to make sure you were ok jiji" Naruto said as he got up from his rather painful drop on his butt, "and I wanted to make dis guy sorry for _

_hurting people."_

"_Well isn't this convenient, I can kill both the old monkey and the little demon spawn at the same time, too bad you have no reinforcements with _

_you Sarutobi, without your ANBU here I can kill you, you see I had a seal placed by my best seal master put inside by courtyard, it allows me to _

_place a powerful genjutsu on you that only a Hyuga's eye can see threw, it'll prevent your use of chakra."_

"_Damn it, he is right, I can't feel my chakra" Sarutobi growled as he took his position "How can I get Naruto out and escape."_

_Naruto seeing everyone distracted from him heard about the seal 'where is it?' he wondered, not even sure what it looked like or much about seals _

_in general (except you seal stuff with it) wondering this he snuck away from the tree and hid by a birdbath, never noticing a strange shaped drawing _

_on the bottom of the bowl._

"_Jiji isn't alone!" Naruto said causing them all to face him. He was mad that these men would hurt the old man "I left a note with a nurse to give to _

_the masked ninja that stays there most of the time; more of dem are going to come soon!"_

"_What!" Hiashi yelled, pissed that this brat had stopped his plan not once, but twice._

"_One of my fellow Kumo ninja sent me a note earlier before he was beaten, I think this brat is the reason they were caught." The kumo ninja said._

'_Three times!' "Arrrrrrggggg" Hiashi shouted throwing all of his kunai at once at the boy in extreme rage._

"_Naruto, look out!" Sarutobi shouted in horror as they detonated from tags put on them destroying the entire area Naruto stood._

"_Ha! Die demon brat" he laughed, right before a fist made of mud struck him in the gut firing him backwards and knocking the air out of him._

"_What, impossible!" he said as he crashed into a tree trunk._

"_You destroyed your own seal it appears" Sarutobi said pissed as hell "I will kill you for what you have done!"_

_Several ANBU appeared next to the old man. "Come ANBU, we destroy this traitor!" and they charged at the Hyuga and his lackey._

_(Several minutes of battle)_

**(K no longer rated R)**

"_It's over Hokage sama, they are dead" an ANBU with a bears mask said to the old man._

'_Naruto…' the old man thought as he walked over to where the boy had stood._

"_Ji…Ji" a voice was heard from behind a tree causing him to quickly run over. When he got there he found a pleasant surprise, a certain blond boy _

_not dead._

"_Naruto" the old man said as he grabbed the boy in his arms. "how did you survive!"_

"_I… did that… ninja thing…" Naruto said weakly, and I… guess de wind blew some away"._

'_The boy used a substitution, at his age?' Sarutobi thought amazed._

"_I'm very glad you are ok Naruto, I was very worried."_

"_I'm ok jiji I-Ahhhhhh!" Naruto began to spasm in pain._

"_What is it!" he asked before noticing a strange purple glow on the back of his head. Turning the boys head he noticed a seal that glowed a malice _

_green shade, and it was getting worse._

"_That Fool!" Sarutobi growled before running out of the Hyuga complex with the child in tow._

(And so we end this rather long flash back)

"What happened?" Kiba asked as the rest of the rookies got closer.

"Hiashi had put a seal on Naruto that would torture the boy to death if the man should fall." Sarutobi said as his fist tightened.

"A bird cage like seal…" Neji growled, just the thought of the scum made his blood boil.

"But, the baka is still alive" Sakura stated ohh so smartly.

"It was removed, though it was a very close call" The old Hokage said with regret in his eyes. "It did a great amount of damage to his mind

and body, in the end I had your father, Ino, wipe his memory of the entire incident in order to allow him some peace of mind."

"Many of them looked down in some way to respect the blond they had all disrespected over the years. Hitomi and Hanabi were very sad

such things happened to the boy and Hinata was in hysterics over the boy's pain.

"Troublesome, every time I hear about Naruto it seems like someone is hurting him." Shikamaru said with his head still down. 'Why would

Hiashi put a seal on Naruto?'

"How is he still a ninja if he got hurt so bad?" Sakura asked as she tried not to cry a little (hey even a bitch would cry here, Sasuke is upset,

nuff said.)

"Pure drive" Sarutobi said with a little pride in his voice. "Why he wanted my job I have no idea, but he strives to keep people from getting

hurt like he has been."

"Sounds almost like he thinks of himself as a scapegoat" Sasuke said with a clinched fist.

"Alas, sometimes I feel like he does just that" Sarutobi said sadly as he sat down and tried to erase all thought and relax enough to

continue with his day 'my blood sugar is going to kill me I swear."

(Small times skip of about four days)

"Wonder when he is going to wake up" Ino states out load to Sakura as they both continued to pick up trash from off the ground.

You see when Orochimaru and his allies came to party they kind of left the place in a mess.

Ehh, scratch that, the place was kinda fucked up.

"I don't know Ino" Sakura said in a distant way.

'Sasuke is so much stronger than me, and Naruto is even stronger than Sasuke, I wish I wasn't so weak; that and why did mom tell me to

tr_'.

"Sakura, earth to billboard head!" Ino said whacking the pink haired girl with a piece of wood.

"Ohh, sorry Ino, just a lot on my mind I guess" Sakura said coming out of her daze.

"Honestly" Ino shook her head "why don't we check up on the knucklehead when we are done?"

"Sounds good to me" Sakura said with a little smile.

Looking at the amount of stuff all over the place both girls groaned. 'I so wish Naruto was here with his clones, I guess I am a bit spoiled

since Naruto usually made this kind of job go fast.'

(With more of da crew)

"How much of that stuff do you think the old guy said was true?" Kiba asked as he, Sasuke, and Choji continued to pick up debris from on

top of several civilian shopping centers.

"Hyuga don't lie" Sasuke said in a low voice "and I doubt the Hokage would lie about Naruto, he always has been an enigma; this just

makes him even weirder."

"Holy shit!" Choji said with glee as he threw a bush off of the roof and reached down.

"What is it?" Sasuke and Kiba asked curious.

"Bag of chips I dropped during the invasion" Choji said as he popped the bag and took one out "Mmmmm still crunchy!"

Sasuke deadpanned and Kiba fell off the roof.

….

"NARUTO AND HIS YOUTH SHINE EVER SO BRIGHTLY!" Lee shouted as he and his two teammates returned after completing there mission in

record time.

"Yes Lee it is most impressive, however will you please stop shouting" Neji said holding his head as his migraine continued.

"Naruto's battle was really something" Tenten said in a sort of happy daze.

"Not you to please" Neji said fearing an increase to his headache.

"No you dummy" Tenten said shaking her head "Naruto is an orphan like me, if he can get that strong then it proves maybe us other orphans

can achieve higher heights as well" she then smiled "Man I feel really pumped, Hey Lee, let's go for a round!"

"Yosh, Tenten your flames are burning bright, let us have a truly youthful mat_" unable to finish as Tenten had already pulled out her tonfa

and charged the green suit wearing kid, narrowly missing.

'Why must my team cause so many headaches?' Neji asked himself.

'Naruto is partly responsible for the destruction of the man who killed my father, I owe him some respect, as well as some from the chunin

exam for the battle prowess. Such a strange person, yet he is tolerable to be sure, not to mention powerful… friends… he speaks of friends…

I suppose I shall find one or two myself, at the very least I shall attempt to get stronger to imitate him. Heh, it looks like I do belong on this

squad after all, Naruto has me so fired up I feel like…' and in an extremely rare circumstance Neji charged the other two changing it into a

free for all.

…..

Meanwhile at the Hyuga complex Hitomi and Hanabi were both working to repair any damage done to the place… ok so maybe Hitomi a little

more than Hanabi who was currently sitting around doing nothing.

"Hitomi-sama, I checked into his condition as you asked, he has yet to awaken" Natsumi said with a small bow.

"I see… thank you" Hitomi says as she sighs and looks her youngest daughter. 'Naruto, I've never seen you take so long to heal before…

please Naruto, please wake up soon.'

Hanabi seemed to go around as she normally would, but inside her mind it was like a mile a moment.

'Naruto-san, please wake up soon; I really want to thank you for saving me, and my sister and mom; And for helping me at the Chunin exam.

You're really strong Naruto, I see why sister likes you so much…'

The young girl pondered a bit on this and that while she went along her way.

…

Hinata was just leaving the hospital, being one of the few people the Hokage had put on the visitation list had its perks.

'Naruto-kun…' she continued to walk out of the building while remembering the fatal blow he had taken just days earlier.

(Small flashback from previous chapter, skip if you want)

"_Ha, your little trick seems to be over my foolish old student" Sarutobi said as he smirked at _

_Orochimaru's expression; 'Genius, using the barrier itself to solve the problem how easy to _

_overlook that; Naruto you amaze me yet again.'_

'_I can't believe it, he found a way to destroy them using my own barrier; this boy is clever as _

_well as strong. I MUST have him, I must!' the pedophile thought as he turned to his old sensei. '_

_First I will kill this old monkey off, now,' "__**Doton: earth pillar" **__he called out making a large _

_rock appear knocking Enma loose from his grip. _

'_Now I have him!' the snake charged at him and stabbed him with his snake blade._

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_Only to hit Naruto instead at the last second._

"_What!" Orochimaru said as he pulled the blade from Naruto's chest causing blood to flow._

"_Naruto, why?' asked Sarutobi "I'm an old man with little life left anyway, so why?"_

"_Because" Naruto said as blood trickled from his mouth, "Your one of the only precious I have."_

(End of flash)

'Naruto-kun, do you…ever think I… could be one… of your… precious people?' she wondered to herself.

Truth be told after Naruto had shown just how far a "Blond knucklehead" could go the boy had accumulated a sizable group of admirers and

impressed people.

…

…

…

Yes, Naruto now had the bane of a fan girl club…

She hoped Naruto wouldn't confuse her with one of those girls ever…

'What do I say to him, what do I do?' Hinata was worried 'if I don't talk to him soon after he wakes up then I could lose my chance to tell him

how I feel… and even if… I tell him…

…

…

Will he acknowledge me?'

As the girl continued on her lament a sudden explosion from behind her kind of ruined the moment. Hinata turned around to see what had

caused the noise, she suddenly ran back into the hospital.

The floor Naruto was kept on had smoke coming from a window near his room.

….

Meanwhile inside…

"Kisame I told you it was a stealth mission, why did you just make so much noise?" a figure cloaked like a shadow said shaking his head.

"Because they annoyed me" said another shadowed figure as he raised an impressive sized weapon and placed it back on his shoulder,

leaving two Anbu lying on the ground, either dead or at least unconscious.

"It cannot be helped, let's grab the nine tails and make our escape." The first said as they opened his door.

…..

Hinata pounded up the stairs as fast as she could move, hoping Naruto hadn't been caught in whatever caused the explosion. 'Naruto-kun,

please be alright, please.'

Leaving the stairs and turning the corner she faceplanted into the floor after tripping on something.

"Owwchy…" she picked herself off the ground and turned to what had caused her spill.

The fact that two Anbu were on the ground and that these two were Naruto's guards kind of told her all she needed to know.

Running into his open room she saw a pair of figures wearing black robes with red clouds on them, one was tall and carried a giant item

wrapped in bandages, it looked like a huge club of some type.

He barely registered in her thoughts though; you see the other one about the same size as her sensei had something very precious to her.

…

…

…

These men were kidnapping Naruto!

"Looks like a kid followed us Itachi." The taller one said as he turned to her, a giant fish-man of some sort stared at her with unblinking eyes.

"Not worth our time, run along little Hyuga, lest I destroy you completely" the other said in a calm voice that sent shivers up her spine.

"Na- not without na-Naruto!" she said charging them to take back the boy.

"A pity" the one known as Itachi said as he stared into her small eyes for a second.

"Mangekyo on a kid Itachi, are you sure?" the taller one known now as Kisame said breaking the window for a quick escape.

"No, not the full Mangekyo, it would be too costly, just a lower powered imitation" he said as she dropped to the floor in tears.

**(Inside her head) (Disturbing content, rated R)**

"What happened… where am I? Where is Naruto-kun!" the girl looked around franticly.

"You are in your own mind" a voice she recognized as the shorter of the two said from behind her causing the girl to turn around.

"Gi-Give him back!" she shouted before charging him, only to be blocked by a barrier of some sort.

"After I am done with him you are welcome to take him back" the man said as he pulled out a ninjato.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Hinata cried out as she charged the barrier again, only to bounce off again.

"Only this" the man said as he brought it down on his head instantly killing the blond with a single blow causing blood to fly and Naruto's

head came clean off, dropping with a squish sound.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Hinata screamed out as the man emotionlessly kicked the head out of his way and dropped the

body of the boy to the ground.

"And now for the few minutes, we shall press the rewind button" the man said as Naruto materialized back into a sleeping blond… about to

die again…

(End of Rated R scene as well as mindscape)

"Let's go" Itachi said as he jumped out the window with the blond in tow.

"Right" said the other as he followed.

A few seconds later the Hyuga girl regained consciousness and realized the whole thing was an illusion.

"Na-Naruto!" she cried.

Just as she jumped out the window the Hokage in his battlesuit, along with several Jonin and Anbu entered the room.

"Follow her!" the old man said as they followed the girl quickly catching up.

"What happened, where is Naruto?" Sarutobi asked her as she pointed to two shadows running for the north gate.

"They took him!" she choked out before increasing her speed.

"Men, after them!" the old Hokage shouted as they passed the girl to catch the men whom had taken the boy.

(Several moments later outside the gate in the forest)

"Did we lose them?" Kisame asked his partner as the two continued but at a slower pace.

"As far as I can tell" Itachi said carrying the blond, "Leader will be pleased of this relatively easy capture."

The two continued through the trees, victory assured!... assuming no one could see through trees.

…

"Damn we lost them!" one of the Jonin said as he tried to catch his breath.

"Fuck" said one of the Anbu we are combat Anbu, we are not skilled in tracking.

"I thought the Anbu were masters of tracking" Another Jonin said angrily.

"As a team we are, we three Anbu are combat, our teammates track usually; these men are very good at covering tracks in a hurry." The

Anbu said with a bit of guilt.

Sarutobi looked pissed "You two, go back to the village, I want a team of trackers here NOW!" he roared.

"Yes Hokage-sama" said a couple Jonin as they ran back to the village.

"What do we do Hokage-sama? There isn't a way to-"

Suddenly someone ran past the group and continued into the forest.

"Was that the Hyuga girl?" an Anbu said confused.

"After her, she may be able to see them!" Sarutobi shouted as he, three Anbu, and two Jonin ran after the small, but pissed girl.

"Hinata, can you see them?" the old man said as they caught up to her.

"Yes!" she said as she continued to run as fast as she could go.

"Squirrel, carry the girl on your back, we can go faster!" one of the Anbu said as the other nodded and scooped the girl up.

"Point and direct us please" said Squirrel in a feminine voice.

"There!" Hinata pointed as the group increased speed.

(With the Phantoms)

"We have a problem" Itachi said calmly, yet it was obvious he wasn't happy.

"What, I thought you said we lost them" Kisame said as the two got back off the log they had been sitting on to run.

"We did, they are tracking us somehow."

"I told you that you needed to visit a damn eye doctor" Kisame joked.

"I'll get you for that later" Itachi said with a tick mark over his left eye.

Suddenly a kunai flew right past them into a tree.

"You wanted a fight didn't you Kisame?" Itachi said as he stopped and put up his guard.

"Heh, let's crush them like insects" Kisame drew his weapon blocking another kunai and a few shiriken.

Immediately the Hokage and his men (plus one girl) landed in front of them.

"Looks like you should have used a stronger genjutsu Itachi" Kisame said pointing at the Hyuga girl.

"Yes, I should have just finished her when I had the chance" Itachi said a bit irritated that a Genin Hyuga had tracked him down like this.

"So, it was you Itachi Uchiha; I didn't expect you to return to the village." The Hokage growled.

"Fate led me back to the leaf it seems, you see we were after a prize" Itachi said pulling his Ninjato out, ready for combat.

"Give him back!" Hinata cried out squirming in the Anbu's arms.

"Kassem, take the girl and stand back, we will handle these two." Sarutobi said causing a Jonin to nod and grab her before standing back a

few feet.

"Let the Hokage and Anbu deal with them, I doubt either of us could really hurt them." The Jonin said causing her to regretfully nod and hope

they would win.

"I guess I should introduce myself as well, I'm Kisame Hoshigake, the pleasure is mine of course." The taller one said as he threw his hat.

Losing to time Itachi made hand signs at supersonic speed. **Katon: Grand Fireball** he said firing a massive fireball at the group.

**Doton: Earth wall formation** the Hokage shouted as a wall of stone took the blow.

**Soiton: Giant waterfall **Kisame said as a massive wave of water washed away the wall causing the Hokage and the Anbu to jump, the Jonin

was unlucky and was washed away about five hundred meters away before striking his head on a tree rendering him unconscious.

**Doton: Spiral Stalagmites **Sarutobi said as spikes came from below to impale the duo.

**Amaturatsu **Itachi said dropping an Anbu with black flames to the face causing him to remove his mask and hit the floor from face burns.

**Soiton: Tri-water prison** Said Kisame as he captured the other two Anbu using clones.

"It looks like you are by yourself Hokage-sama; it would be wise to back away from this fight, lest your old age get you killed." Itachi said coldly.

"Why do you want Naruto" Sarutobi growled, hoping to buy a little time.

"Because he is the prize the Akatsuki is after, and we will have him." Itachi said calmly. "Kisame, it's over, let's go."

"Naruto!" Hinata screamed as she ran at them.

"Let me deal with her this time Itachi" Kisame said raising his sword.

"No, she has annoyed me long enough, I'll do it." Itachi said as he readied himself for the kill when.

A Massive chakra flowed from behind the pair causing everyone to freeze.

"Shit" Itachi said breaking the silence "Naruto has awakened."

"Na...Naruto-Kun!"

* * *

Sup Friends

Posting a moderate sized chapter with don don don... another cliffy! yes i am that evil

A thanks to all who read and review (Please send me da reviews guys they make me have more drive to write)

To a couple people who have commented on my style and grammer issues i thank you for the constructive ones. to those who just send complaints without explaining exactly what you are complaining about i ignore you, this is fiction not another damn english paper, i blow off steam and creativity typing and you blow it off reading, let's keep it kewls.

Posting unknown readers flame because i wish to embarrass him/her for the comment made

**Devilqueer: Ur storys english sucks you fag! it's worth about as much as the shit i threw up this morning.**

Lolz, ok first off as you can see this person sucks at spelling as well, secondly if i threw up shit i wouldn't be telling people about that.

To those who want naruto's lineage to be known it's next chapter (enjoy the chaos)

Announcement! due to complaints and a friends request i shall change the harems of these two fics slightly, the harem for this fic is as thus

Main: Hinata, Hanabi, Hitomi

Branch: ?, ?, ? (possibly Natsumi)

I shall post the tweaked harem for the other on my next post on it.

Ja Ne All

Tuaoa:Morristofox

* * *

Jutsu List (*) means original and (#) means someone submitted it to me, send one in if you want me to use it :)

**Genjutsu: Hells barrage (*) (Rank low B)** The jutsu Itachi used on hinata. This jutsu shows the target what they would consider their

worst nightmare, mentally damaging and physically draining the target of strength.

**Katon: Grand Fireball: (Rank mid C)**

**Doton: Earth wall formation: (*) (Rank High C) **A wall of stone and earth formed to block incoming attacks, comparable to a stone wall

**Soiton: Giant waterfall: (Rank High B) **A massive wave of water used to completely wash away ones foes and change the battle field

**Doton: Spiral Stalagmites: (*) (Rank High B) **Large spiral forming stalagmites formed from the ground used to impale entire units.

**Amaturatsu: (Rank ? guessed High A to) **Ever burning black flames that corrupt anything they touch, few can counter this move

**Soiton: Tri-water prison: (Rank High B) **Clones using a water prison like spere to intrap foes, keeping them out of battle or for capture


	7. Attack of the Fangirls

Jutsu:** Ninja da art: Run like a lil b1tch no jutsu!**

Normal speech: "Naruto was a fast kid when you gave him chocolate."

Demon/Summon or Fusion speech**: "I know right, I mean Anbu wouldn't catch him!"**

Human Thinking: 'Damn_.'_

Demon or Inner beings thoughts: '_**Ohh you have no idea mortal of the power of ADHD!' **_

Flashback:_ I wonder if I gave Naruto-kun chocolate now if I could seduce him!_

Author: "_Only one way to find out!" _

**(Let's see what happened last time real quick)**

"It looks like you are by yourself Hokage-sama; it would be wise to back away from this fight, lest your old age get you killed." Itachi said coldly.

"Why do you want Naruto" Sarutobi growled, hoping to buy a little time.

"Because he is the prize the Akatsuki is after, and we will have him." Itachi said calmly. "Kisame, it's over, let's go."

"Naruto!" Hinata screamed as she ran at them.

"Let me deal with her this time Itachi" Kisame said raising his sword.

"No, she has annoyed me long enough, I'll do it." Itachi said as he readied himself for the kill when.

A Massive chakra flowed from behind the pair causing everyone to freeze.

"Shit" Itachi said breaking the silence "Naruto has awakened."

**(Huh, I thought I made someone throw a pie…ohh well…)**

**Chapter eight: Attack of the Fan girls**

"So we have to rough the target up a little, big deal!" Kisame said with an evil smile and a swing of his sword. "It's a lot more fun than taking a kid that's asleep."

Everyone watched as Naruto opened his eyes and slowly rose up to a sitting position.

"…Ok curious; why am I in the middle of a forest?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Naruto watch out, these two are trying to kidnap you!" Sarutobi said as he got ready to charge.

"Heh, I'll take his legs clean off, we don't need our little friend going anywhere" Kisame said as he charged Naruto, ready to remove an appendage or two.

"The hell?" Naruto said barely dodging the blow and landed on the backside of the two. "Hey, what the hell did I ever do to you two?"

He then winced as he held his stomach 'crap, still feeling it from that stupid snakeophiles attack… so I'm not dead, that's kind of cool.'

"You did nothing" Itachi said activating his sharingan; "you happen to have something we are interested in sealed in you, so we will take you with us."

'So that is the reason these two are after him!' Sarutobi narrowed his eyes at the two men.

"Ummm, if you're talking about "Mr. Snuggly mc fluffy paws your kind of screwed." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

This alarmed all the adults and confused the hell out of Hinata.

"What do you mean?" Itachi demanded. "It is still there inside you is it not?"

"Use your swirly eyes for more than putting people to sleep; can you see anything?" Naruto said a little annoyed.

Focusing his eyesight directly at the seal Itachi was in for a shock. "It… it isn't there… where is it now?" he again demanded.

"I ate him" Naruto said making everyone sweatdrop.

"Umm… ok… now that the humor is over; where the fuck is the damn thing!" Kisame roared lifting the giant sword over his head.

"I kind of absorbed it… umm, my bad?" Naruto said slightly sheepishly.

"…The hell!" a bunch of voices shouted at the same time.

Kisame turned to Itachi "Ok umm… what do we do about this Itachi?"

"We bring him in to make sure" Itachi said as his eyes span a bit.

'…Shit' Naruto thought to himself 'I don't have a lot of physical energy at the moment, how in the hell did I get mixed in with this?'

"You forget I am still here!" Sarutobi said angrily; "I have yet to fight at full strength; I don't carry this title because of nothing."

"I...I won't let you hurt Naruto-kun!" Hinata said without a stutter taking a stance.

"Annoying girl" Kisame growled before turning to her and swinging.

She felt something strike her pushing her out of the way right before it struck the spot she had stood on.

'Naruto-kun… thanks' she thought as Naruto vanished.

"Umm… crap the kid kinda poofed" Kisame said pointing to where he had stood.

"No he is here" Itachi replied 'But for some reason I can't pinpoint exactly where; I guess the report was true; Naruto has grown in power.'

Naruto then suddenly reappeared next to Hinata making her squeak for a second.

"Got him" Itachi said as both his and Naruto's vision made contact; "**Mangekyo Sharingan"**

"Wha-" Naruto said before he was pulled into his mind…

(Mindscape)

"What the… ohh… I'm here again" Naruto said to himself as he looked around.

"Strange… Usually I have my victims bound when I reach them here" said a voice as Itachi came into view.

"Wait, is this the Mangekyo attack?" Naruto asked curious.

"Yes, I am unsure how you know of it, but it doesn't matter" Itachi said as he vanished and reappeared by Naruto grabbing him by the neck.

He then bound the boy to a piece of wood he formed using his power. "Not what I usually do, but it will be affective enough."

'Shit not cool' Naruto thought as he was powerless against the chain that held him. 'Wait, the Mangekyo works by using those closest to you as a means to attack. I don't know how he would know but if it minds reads then I've got no choice!' Naruto then focused on his memories. '**Fuinjutsu: Mind inside mind'** Naruto then froze for a second before sitting up.

"For the next seventy two hours I shall show you your worst nightmare." Itachi said calmly.

As he raised his hand he expected to see the boy's friends and comrades appear chained so that he could show the boy their deaths; instead though… nothing happened.

'What is going on…?' Itachi said before looking at Naruto directly.

"Ok so where is this nightmare you are talking about?" Naruto asked tilting his head.

'I don't understand, why isn't it working… could it be he has no one?' Itachi mused.

"If you're done wasting my time then let me go please." Naruto said pissed that he was chained to a two by four.

"…Regardless, I shall torture you myself for the next seventy two hours." Itachi said as his eye twitched.

He then pulled a black sword from under his cloak and stabbed the kid in the chest.

Naruto then saw clones of himself and of Itachi where they took the same blows he took.

"Only seventy one hours and fifty nine minutes… to go" Itachi said calmly.

'…Crap' Naruto thought as he felt the blade pierce him again.

(Roughly five seconds later in the real world)

"Uhhgg" Itachi groaned as he held his hand over his eyes.

"You get him?" Kisame asked looking to his partner.

"…He is resistant to my Mangekyo" Itachi said alarming Sarutobi as well as Kisame and the Anbu.

"I did affect him to some degree, we will have to finish it the old fashion way."

"Ohh, goody, my favorite way," Kisame grinned.

…

As Naruto regained his senses he was in for a bit a treat.

A headache…

'Damn that hurt' Naruto thought to himself as he shook his head.

"Na-Naruto-kun, are yo-you o-k-ay?" Hinata asked as he as he held his head.

"Sure, just tired of genjutsu" Naruto told her with a smile.

'Itachi must have used the jutsu he used on me on Naruto-kun' she thought to herself angrily.

Kisame raised his sword; pointing it at Naruto. "Let's just finish these kids and the old guy."

"You can try" Naruto said as his eyes flashed color for a second.

Suddenly the wind picked up around the trio from Konoha; spiraling around them as a means of defense.

"Well I'm not sure how we got into this mess; but is everyone ready?" Naruto said as he regained his "usual calmness."

"Hai" Hinata said, ready to back up Naruto to her last breath.

"This old man has some kick in him still" Sarutobi said as he stretched himself out. 'Good thing I had my coffee and three rounds of tobacco earlier this morning.'

…

The two sides stood there, any move would signal attack!

A sweat drop dripped from Naruto's face as another dripped from Itachi.

Then, as the two drops hit the cold earth; they charged!

(Hyuuga district)

"Momma, are we going to visit Naruto-kun today?" Hanabi asked as the two returned to the front gate of the Hyuuga estate.

You see Hanabi had gotten thirsty so the two had gone inside to get a drink.

"Yes we can, as soon as we find your sister; I'm sure she would like to go as well." Hitomi said with a smile, happy that Hanabi had taken a shine to the blond haired ninja. Hanabi was known to like few people enough to openly talk to them, much less talk about them.

"Big sister already went" Hanabi said smiling "She left a while ago."

"Ohh, I see, well hopefully visitation is still open; shall we go now then?" the Hyuuga matriarch asked her younger daughter.

"Ok!" Hanabi said happily as the two went off in the direction of the hospital.

(Roughly ten minutes later)

"We're here mommy!" Hanabi said as she pulled on Hitomi's arm; trying to get her inside faster.

"Yes we are dear, don't pull so hard" Hitomi said still smiling while holding her hand.

"Hitomi-sama" a voice called out.

Turning her head around she noticed a Hyuuga run up to her.

"Natsumi-chan, what is it?" Hitomi asked as her guard/friend came up to her.

"My apologies, I was unaware you had left yet" She said with a bow.

"Hanabi and I are on our way in to see Naruto-san; will you be accompanying us inside?" she asked in a polite Hyuuga way.

"Of course Hitomi-sama, to be honest I wished to see him as well" the strict woman said surprising the two main house members.

"You want to see Naruto-kun as well?" Hanabi asked voicing both of their opinions.

"His strength is known throughout the branch families; as well as his rescue of Hanabi-sama, I wish to meet him to see what kind of person he is." Natsumi said making the matriarch nod in understanding.

"Shall we go in then?" Hitomi asked Hanabi.

"Yes!" she said in an energetic way.

Neither noticing a slight blush on the third members face as they went in.

…

…

…

Or tried to anyways.

As they got to the door several Anbu ran out from the building in a hurry nearly knocking them over.

"My apologies Hyuuga-san" one said with a quick bow as several others joined them in a group.

"Is everyone present?" one said in a firm voice.

"Yes captain" they chorused.

"Then here is the situation, Uzumaki-san was kidnapped by at least two assailants less than fifteen minutes ago; the Hokage is on route along with a few members of section seventeen. We must catch up to them as fast as possible."

"Hai!" they said ready to leave.

"Be careful, Itachi Uchiha has been identified as one of the assailants, we must take caution; move out!"

They all left in a dance of leaves, not really paying attention to the fact three Hyuuga could hear every word.

"Ma-mommy?" Hanabi said as she looked to her mother very alarmed.

"He was kidnapped by Itachi of the Uchiha clan?" Hitomi voiced very quietly before she turned in the direction the Anbu had left in, only to be stopped by Natsumi.

"Hitomi-sama, the Hokage and several Anbu can take care of this, we should stay here" She said as Hitomi shook her head.

"We should go help, he's still unconscious and Itachi will kill him!"

"I-is Naruto-san going to be ok mommy?" Hanabi asked while she looked up concerned.

"Yes dear, he will be fine" Hitomi said with a faked smile.

"The two of us might be able to help find him at least" she said as Natsumi lowered her head.

"My apologies Hitomi-sama, but I don't think I am on par with the Uchiha, I am only a special Jonin, not an Anbu."

'Even though I'm the current Matriarch I'm only a regular Jonin myself; could I actually help in any way?' Hitomi thought to herself. She hated this feeling, the feeling of being unable to do anything; she hadn't felt this useless since they sealed Naruto's memories.

_(Small flashback)_

"_What do you mean I can't thank the boy for his help?" Hitomi said very upset "He is the only reason my daughters and I aren't in Kumo as we speak. I thank you so much for your help Sarutobi, why can I not thank him as well?"_

_Sarutobi could only sigh as he watched Naruto from behind the glass. "The seal your hus… Hiashi put on the boy has damaged his mind, perhaps permanently; I have had it removed and his memories locked within his mind. If these memories should accidentally resurface until such a time he could deal with them his mind may very well collapse. I ask you to keep your distance to prevent any kind of memory spike to occur which could cause Naruto-kun to suffer."_

"_Will I ever be able to thank him for what he's done?" she asked hoping for a chance._

"_perhaps, but for now he is to be left alone in this I'm afraid" Sarutobi said sadly 'Naruto I expect a full recovery from you.'_

_(Two years later)_

"_Ahh, what can I do for you Hitomi-san?" Sarutobi asked as he removed his pipe._

"_I… heard that Naruto had suffered long term damage from… the seal" Hitomi said sadly._

_Sarutobi lowered his head in a nod slowly. "He has, though unsure of how much even now, his recovery has slowed to the point of standing still. I… am unsure if he will ever truly recover from that damage; it affected everything from his mental stability to his motor skills."_

"_Will I be able to help in any way?" Hitomi asked sadly._

"_I must ask you to stay away I'm afraid… even going near the Hyuuga district seems to affect him negatively." He replied with a lowered tone._

"_I… I see" She said sadly before leaving slowly._

'_Naruto… damn it boy… I know you can fight this' Sarutobi shook his head before lighting up another bowl of that calming ash…_

_(Flashback finished)_

"Hitomi-sama?" Natsumi asked for most likely the hundredth time.

"Hmm? Ohh, I'm sorry" Hitomi said shaking her head to clear it.

"Perhaps we can help in some way if you truly wish to" Natsumi said in a reasserting way.

"I'm coming to!" Hanabi said quickly.

"Hanabi-chan you-"Hitomi started only to be cut off.

"I'm not being left behind while you two go, I want to help Naruto-kun as well" she said in an upset manner "And I'm not 'too young' I'm ten and a half! I graduate the academy in less than two years."

"Be that as it may Hanabi-sama, it will be very dangerous even for higher ranked ninja, technically you aren't a shinobi yet" Natsumi said with a small bow.

"Put a sock in it" Hanabi said.

"Hanabi!" Hitomi scolded as she wasn't used to her daughter saying things in such a manner.

"I'm helping whether or not you want me to" she replied before seeing several more Anbu zoom past atop the buildings. Watching them go she attempted to follow on the ground.

"Hanabi!" Hitomi called out before she and Natsumi followed. "Natsumi, can you carry her?" she asked as they caught up.

"Hai Hitomi-sama" she replied before picking up the girl and the two of them running to catch up.

(Several minutes later)

"Hyuuga-sama, why are you here?" an Anbu squad leader asked as they caught up with a group.

"To help you find them faster using our eyes" Hitomi replied as the Anbu nodded.

"Possum you and Noodles guard the child and her carrier until we get there, they will stay back as we get close" the leader said as they nodded.

'Noodles?" Natsumi, Hitomi, Hanabi sweat drop 'I guess they ran out of names.'

As they ran an explosion in the distance told everyone where to go.

'Hang on Naruto-kun' all three Hyuuga thought in unison.

(Scenery change)

"Hold still!" Kisame shouted as his sword connected with the dirt yet again.

'Shit, still in bad shape' Naruto thought as he narrowly dodged a kick from Itachi.

"A nuisance, **Katon: Grand Fireball**" Itachi stated as he fire the blast at the trio.

"Ninpo**: Inhalation" **Sarutobi said as he sucked he fireball up with his mouth.

…

And fired it at Kisame

"Holy crap" Kisame said as he dodged a narrow roasted butt fry.

This gave Naruto enough of a chance to return to the other two.

"Every time I get close to Itachi then Kisame finds a way to interfere, old man can you keep Itachi busy for a minute or so?" he asks the veteran.

"I can do that, he has me beat in speed, but I can show this brat a thing or two" Sarutobi then slammed his hands together "**Doton: Third fissure" **causing a rippled fissure to form between the two before expanding causing the two to split up.

"Hinata, can you take Kisame?" Naruto asked as he made a few hand signs.

"I do-on't thin-nk I can get cl-close enough" she said as she remembered how close she had come the last attempt she had made.

"I can offer a temporary defense from his sword, it should get you close enough, he's insanely strong, but slower than you are with your hand stuff." Naruto said as she nodded.

"I'll tr-try"

"No, either do it or don't attempt it; I'm not losing any freaking friends today" Naruto said as she looked to him.

It seemed to give her a small boost of confidence.

"Ok… I'm re-ready" she said as she took a stance.

Closing his eyes for a second he reopened them allowing her to see them changed.

"Na-Naruto-kun, yo-your eyes!" she said alarmed.

"Just relax, they do that sometimes" he said with a small grin "Kind of need them on to use this **Fuuton: Winds of Splendor."**

Hinata "meeped"as she felt a strong wind around her, before a lite glow covered her skin.

"It'll boost your speed a little as well, I'm counting on you to stay alive" he said in a serious tone.

'I… I can do this' she told herself as she nodded before she ran at Kisame.

"All right then, **Hyouton: Frozen encasement" **Naruto said as water crept around him before freezing, giving him a sheen appearance similar to Hinata's.

"All right, let's beat some emo" Naruto said as he ran at Itachi.

(Kisame)

"So you think you can hurt me little girl?" Kisame said as he grinned "Let's see you try it!"

He then swung his sword, but missed horribly.

'How did she move fast enough to dodge that?' he asked himself.

'Naruto-kun's jutsu is working, i… I can hit him.' She told herself as she managed to strike him in the chest with a few hits.

"Damn Hyuuga techniques" Kisame said as he jumped into the air "**Suiton: waterfall" **as he caused her to become unbalanced due to the sheer amount of water.

"Now I got you!" he said as he struck her with his weapon sending her flying.

"She's done for" he said out loud as he turned his back to face the other two.

"Ahh!" Kisame said as he felt something slam into his back causing it to go numb.

'Naruto-kun, you saved me again' Hinata voiced in her head as she struck him with everything she had sending the large man through the air.

'I hope I can help you more Naruto-kun.'

(Itachi)

"Old man, need a smokescreen" Naruto said as he created enough shadow clones to cover the field.

"Done" the old man said as he inhaled "**Ninpo: Tenzic Smog" **releasing a purple like cloud from his mouth that blanketed the field.

"Hmmph pathetic, **Katon Phoenix's emulation"** Itachi said in the cloud as the entire area became a fireball.

"Did you really think that would work?" Itachi asked as he watched the last of the clones disappear.

"Yes it did" A voice said as Naruto charged from the flames.

"Pathetic little nuisance" Itachi took a step before a hand grabbed his leg from the ground.

"The Headhunter jutsu?" Itachi was then raised through the air via long clone chain; it twisted and span him as the original turned to Sarutobi.

"Your move old man"

"Hmmph, an easy target **Katon: Immolation pyre" **he called out before a flame of dark red ran up the clone chain and exploded.

"He still has some fight in him I see" Sarutobi said as he watched him land right before Kisame ran over to him.

"I See a good fight, might this ladies' man join in!" a voice called out as a figure jumped over next to Naruto, Sarutobi, and Hinata whom had rejoined the group.

"Jiraiya, so good of you to join us" The old Hokage said as he faced the two men.

"Not hard to find you with all the chakra flaring all over the place." The white haired man smirked.

"I'm sorry Na-Naruto-kun, I tr-tried to st-stop him" Hinata said out of breath.

"Looks like you gave him a limp to me" Naruto said as he watched Kisame sag a bit.

"Hmmm both the Hokage and Jiraiya on top of Naruto is a bit much at this point" Itachi said as he watched the four figures "Regardless, Naruto is indeed powerful, but has multiple weak points.

"Girl has some bite in her as well, survived my shark blade directly hitting her." Kisame said with a grin completely ignoring Itachi.

"A jutsu from Naruto most likely, the blow she gave you was due to your own ignorance."Itachi stated coolly.

"Kind of like the fact your hair is on fire in the back is because of this 'ignorance' ha" Kisame smirked as Itachi licked his fingers and put it out.

"We shall retreat for now, let's go report this upset in abilities to the organization" Itachi said as he vanished.

"Looking forward to a rematch in the future kiddies" Kisame grinned as he too vanished.

"A formidable duo those two" Jiraiya said as Sarutobi lowered his guard.

"I'm too damn old for these constant fights" He said as he shook his head.

"You're just out of shape" Jiraiya smirked.

"Hmmph, probably right" Sarutobi said as he sighed.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata said as the two men turned to face them.

"You ok kid?" Jiraiya asked as Naruto picked himself off the ground from where he had face vaulted from pain.

"Ohh yah, never better; anyone want to clue me in on why 'Emo the second and Fishy the fish man" attacked us?" Naruto said as the two grinned at Naruto's joke; and Hinata giggled a tiny quiet giggle.

"They were after you Naruto-kun' Hinata said very quietly without a stutter.

"Why would they come after me?" Naruto asked after making sure Hinata and Sarutobi were ok; it wouldn't do to have them get hurt because of him.

"Most likely because of 'it'" Sarutobi said allowing Naruto to get the picture.

"Ha, too bad for them, not possible." Naruto said smirking.

"What do you mean?" Sarutobi asked perplexed.

Turning his head to Hinata Naruto then turned back away "I'll explain later."

Hinata was of course greatly confused, but if Naruto was fine she wouldn't pry.

…

…

Till later that is

"So why did you take so long? Sarutobi asked as Jiraiya huffed.

"Because a Hero never shows up until the last minute" he said pounding his chest out. "Ohh and because I found them in the woods" he pointed to a couple units of Anbu and a couple Hyuuga.

"Mo-mother why are yo-you here?" Hinata asked as the group came closer.

"The same reason I was going to ask you" Hitomi asked as Sarutobi sighed.

"Why don't we all return to the village to answer the questions everyone has; Anbu, help the others and get the injured into treatment."

"Hai Hokage-sama"

'I need a damn nap' Naruto and Sarutobi both thought as they shook their heads.

(Time elapse one Hour)

"So everyone is fine then?" Sarutobi asked an Anbu as he reported in.

"Several are in serious condition, but all shall recover given a little time" the Anbu answered as the Hokage nodded and the Anbu left.

"All right then, I would ask that only Naruto and Jiraiya stay, I have a few private questions for them" Sarutobi said as three of the four began to leave; Hitomi however continued to stare at Naruto, well not so much stare and glance at when she thought he wasn't paying attention.

"Umm… can I help you Hyuuga-san?" Naruto asked as he noticed her glances.

"N-no I'll be on my way" she said as she left before giving Sarutobi a look that said "I need to talk later" to which he nodded.

As everyone else left Naruto turned to Jiraiya

"So… what's this perverted man doing here?" Naruto asked haphazardly.

"Brat I'm the legendary sage himself, the writer of the greatest series of all time, the man of many women the-"

"Perverted old man that likes toads" Naruto smirked.

"Bah" he said with his hands crossed.

"Naruto, this is Jiraiya, he was one of my students back when I was a sensei, he can be trusted." Sarutobi said with some seriousness to his voice.

Naruto shrugged "If you say so old man."

Filling his pipe up again he turned back to Naruto "Now what did you mean when you said they couldn't get 'it' out anymore?"

Naruto yawned "Simple, it doesn't exist anymore; I absorbed him" he said as both older men gawked.

"Ha… how?" both asked quickly to which Naruto shrugged again.

"Beats me, but he's gone and I got his chakra, it apparently happened when I was younger."

After a long silence Jiraiya then turned to him "What was with your eyes earlier; I saw them change color."

"Yes Naruto-kun, why did they seem to change, can you show us please?" Sarutobi asked as Naruto nodded slightly.

"I guess" he said as he closed his eyes before a slight breeze ran by and he opened them to reveal **Sorantagan** he said shocking them both.

"Incredible, a ke ke genkai!" Jiraiya said as he observed them up close.

"I wonder if I have any information on such a jutsu" Sarutobi asked himself out loud before getting up and retrieving a book from his shelf.

After about five or six minutes Sarutobi held the book out.

"It is indeed called Sorantagan, though not a lot is known about it; it is an extinct ability to control wind and allow the use of the sub element of ice. This also says that there are several levels of power involved… it hasn't been seen in over a hundred years!"

"I guess no one will think I stole it then" Naruto said shutting them off.

"Do you even know what a ke ke genkai is kid?" Jiraiya asked as Naruto turned his head sideways.

"Kakashi said something about it being hereditary I think, I know the sharingan and byakugan are both ke ke genkai, about all I know."

"Naruto" Sarutobi said in a serious stern voice "…Would you be willing to show this to the council in an upcoming meeting?"

"Hell no, they'll claim I stole it and try to kill me again" Naruto said with a huff.

Taking a puff of smoke the wizened old man asked Jiraiya to leave for a moment.

"Naruto… I would like you to show them… it'll be fine… and… I know who your parent's are."

…Naruto became quite frozen.

"Who… what are their names?" he asked in a low voice.

"I've known since you were little… I originally didn't tell you because… I was afraid your fathers old enemies would come after you; the village was still in repairs from the Kyuubi and-"

"I don't care about politics, I just… want to know their names" Naruto said as his voiced picked up a little, eager know the answer.

"Your mother's name… Was Kushina, Kushina Uzumaki; she was… an Anbu for a while, when she wasn't an Anbu she had the title of 'The Red Death' and held elite Jonin status."

'…Mom' Naruto almost cried… almost.

"Your father… was named Minato Namikaze and… his picture hangs above you" Sarutobi said as Naruto looked up.

"All I see is the fourth…

…

Hokage…

…

The Fourth!" Naruto was in shock.

"Yes… Minato was indeed the fourth Hokage and… was your father Naruto" Sarutobi then closed his eyes as he envisioned Naruto becoming angry.

'All those attacks… all the pain you've had to endure… I could have prevented if I had told everyone… I'm certain Naruto will become cold after this, and I don't blame him… to know your own father sealed-"

"Ha, wait till the others see this hear about this! The dobe of the year's parents were the Hokage and a badass Anbu" Naruto half laughed as tears fell from his face.

"Naruto I… I'm sorry I didn't tell you I-"

"Its fine old man, but now I know; did you ever plan to make this public?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I planned to tell everyone when you made Chunin" Sarutobi said, happy Naruto wasn't pissed as hell.

"That reminds me, who did make Chunin?" Naruto asked as his excited attitude increased.

"Well… it's been decided that both Shikamaru and you have shown the needed skills to be given such rank" Sarutobi said as Naruto's eyes gleamed almost maliciously.

"Heh, wait till I rub it in Sasuke's face" he grinned thinking of all the different colors the boy of duck butt hair would turn.

"…You seem pretty happy, I was worried… that-"

"I'm not revengeful old man, I'm just happy I finally know who my parents are; but if you feel upset I can totally milk that for some ramen sometime" Naruto said as he turned from the old man to prevent him from seeing him cry.

…No one would ever see him cry again

'I promise to make it up to you Naruto' Sarutobi thought to himself as he watched the ordeal.

"So why did you throw the pervert out?" Naruto asked curiously as the old man chuckled.

"He'll find out later, I figured you deserved to know first, but call him back in; I need him in here for a mission."

A moment later Naruto came back with Jiraiya.

"All right old man I'm out of here, I'm in need of food." Naruto said as Sarutobi pulled out his pipe again.

"Ok then Naruto-kun, oh and um… do to what I told you earlier you um… may need to be married relatively soon."

Naruto gawked; he had never thought of marriage much, truth be told he assumed he would never get married because of how people treated him; or at least in would be late in life after he became Hokage.

"Heh, maybe in a few years" Naruto said in a childlike voice as he rolled his eyes as he left.

'Not as long as you may think' Sarutobi smirked. He was determined to pay Naruto back, and this would in his own mind fix a few things.

… Too bad he never asked Naruto… but then the "Surprise" would be ruined.

Heh heh heh

"What was that all about?" Jiraiya asked as he Hokage smirked.

"Ohh yes I guess I should let you in on the fun as well shouldn't I? I'll probably need a little help on this anyways." He said as he told Jiraiya of the ideas in his head.

(Hyuuga Home)

Hitomi was a little overwhelmed.

In the last week Naruto had both nearly died as well as had been kidnapped.

Her youngest daughter had nearly been raped.

And her oldest had alongside Naruto attempted to fight off a pair of S class shinobi.

To tell you the truth she was exhausted.

But she was also happy; happy because everyone was safe, happy that Naruto seemed to be happier as well as that her daughters seemed to like him somewhat (^_^ a very slight understatement I assure you ^_^) 

'Maybe I can talk with Sarutobi about a direct conversation with Naruto sometime' she thought happily; 'Naruto-kun didn't have any negative effects from any of us like he used to; maybe just maybe I can talk with him face to face instead of watching him from afar… that doesn't sound creepy in the least' she then blushed a little from her thoughts.

"Momma, are you ok?" Hanabi asked while Hitomi shook her head to clear it.

"Yes I'm fine" she told her daughter with a reassuring smile.

"Naruto-san seemed to be as nice as I'd heard" Natsumi said uncharacteristically as she was usually silent.

"Naruto-kun is very nice mommy" Hanabi said with a smile.

"Yes he is isn't he?" Hitomi said with a smile before noticing something…

She then smirked lightly at Natsumi which creeped her out a little.

"Ca-can I help in any way Hitomi-sama?" Natsumi asked as Hitomi grinned lightly.

"You're not very formal when talking about Naruto-kun are you" Natsumi's eyes widened slightly before a very light blush came to her face.

"My apologies Hitomi-sama" she said quickly before leaving.

'I wonder what that was about' Hitomi asked herself just as Hinata entered the room.

"Hinata, did you get hurt any during your fight today?" Hitomi asked as Hinata shook her head.

"No mo-mother Na-Naruto-kun ke-kept me from getting h-hurt" She said with a blush.

Sighing the Hyuuga matriarch lowered her face slightly in thought before smiling and shaking her face.

"Naruto-kun seems to be saving my family a lot" she said as Hanabi looked up to her.

"Mom, can Naruto-kun come visit sometime?" she asked with sparkly colored eyes 'Heh, mom can't withstand the shiny eye technique' she thought with a grin.

"I…don't know" Hitomi said a little downcast; "He's most likely very busy most of the time with missions and such."

"Big sister here doesn't have missions all the time." Hanabi said with her hand directed at her sister.

"Ano… Naruto-kun do-does a lo-lot more mi-missions that I d-do" Hinata said as she remembered in the past a couple times where he would come in and collect D ranked missions to complete solo while her team was there.

"HE"S WHO!" a shout was heard from outside.

'Who was that? As loud as that was everyone in the village probably heard that.' Hitomi wondered.

"Why so many missions?" Hanabi asked curious.

"Hinata and her team are all from clans" Hitomi told her "they don't have to make a living doing missions."

"Well Naruto-kun's parents don't expect him to pay for everything himself do they?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Naruto-kun doesn't have any parents" Hinata said in a very low voice.

"He doesn't have a clan or parents?" Hanabi asked as her mother nodded sadly. "oh, I… I didn't know that…"

The ground felt so special today because of all the staring it had gotten.

"You can always ask though, he might be able to; he's more than welcome" Hitomi told her daughters 'Far more than welcome.'

(Back with Jiraiya and Sarutobi)

"I… I thought Minato's son had died" Jiraiya said slowly.

"No… Minato sealed the Kyuubi inside of him." Sarutobi said as Jiraiya gritted his teeth.

"He at least has had a good life I take it?" He asked his old sensei before watching the man's expression. "I see… so he hasn't has he?"

"…No he hasn't…" Sarutobi said regretfully "The village has treated him poorly over the years; I'm very glad Naruto never took to anger."

"Kid either doesn't have it in him or he's a damn saint" Jiraiya said as he closed his eyes. "So Minato's son; with a ke ke genkai… wait! Does that mean he falls under" he asked with a grin.

"Yes he should" Sarutobi said grinning back as both of them giggled perversely.

"When you going to break the news to the illustrious council?" Jiraiya asked quickly "I want to see their faces; half of the damn bastards will probably orgasm in their chairs hearing about his eyes."

"I plan to do it soon… in fact I plan that meeting and the following chaos to be my last full action as Hokage" Sarutobi said as Jiraiya looked at him funny.

Sighing the man took a puff from his pipe and exhaled "I'm old Jiraiya, too old for the chaos of today's world; I don't plan on dying for a good while yet, but this job drains me too fast. I am pretty sure Naruto still wants this job eventually, but he isn't ready yet. He has the power for it I'm sure; he just needs more time learning the ropes. I believe Naruto may be ready in a few years, but I plan to have a replacement until then."

"Who do you plan on taking the job?" Jiraiya asked curious.

"To be honest, only you or Tsunade truly have the potential to take this role; I sure as hell can't have Danzo in this chair."

"True, that old fart will probably have us at war within forty eight hours" Jiraiya grinned. "I don't want the job old man; I'm more of a cloak and dagger kind of guy, but I don't think I can get Tsunade to come back to take it."

"That's why I want you and Naruto to both go and find her" Sarutobi said as Jiraiya cocked his head. "Naruto has a gift; a gift to find good in people around him. To be honest you're either with him, or you reject him completely. I think maybe he can get Tsunade to return; the fact that he is her godson is a little plus in the book."

"Ok, so I'll take the Gaki with me on a little trip to find our missing blonde; what are you planning to do while I'm gone?" Jiraiya asked curiously.

"I need to contact the Fire Daimyo and let him know about the new ke ke genkai" Sarutobi said with a smile "They record this stuff in the central library."

With his hand held out Jiraiya said "Ok operation: Collect the Hokage shall go underway;" to which Sarutobi grinned and shook his hand "then we launch operation: Get a boy under fifteen laid"

Much perverse laughter ran through the building.

(Naruto)

"Naruto my boy I haven't seen you in a while" Teuchi said with a smile as Naruto entered the small ramen shack.

"So much to do old man, so much to do." He grinned "I'd like three, super miso please."

"Of course; three extra-large miso coming up" the ramen chef smiled as he started up the meat and added the noodles to the water.

"Got a good stomach on you kid" a voice said as Jiraiya entered and sat down next to him.

"Lord Jiraiya of the Sannin! We-welcome, what can I get you?" Teuchi was shocked that such a man had entered his small establishment.

"Just a large beef if you would" He said as he removed the scroll from his back and place it to his side.

"I usually eat more; but I gotta go easy since I'm still injured." Naruto said as he winced lightly.

"And how did my best customer get injured?" Teuchi asked as he tossed in an egg into the bowl he was preparing.

"Getting a sword to the gut kind of smarts" Naruto said sheepishly as Teuchi nearly dropped the bowl.

"Ha-how did you get that?" he asked as Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Just a day in the life a ninja; stupid invasion" he said as Teuchi looked to him.

"Well as long as you recover from it then I guess its ok, but take care of yourself though; how is Ichiraku supposed to become famous if my best customer doesn't live to become Hokage?"

"Heh, no worries; I don't plan on dying any time soon; I got stuff to do" He grinned as Teuchi placed their food in front of them.

As they started to eat Naruto turned to the older shinobi "So curious; why are you here?" he asked as Jiraiya grinned lightly.

"Because you and I have a mission from the old man" he said as he slurped a few noodles.

"Kind of weird; usually it's a full team sent out" Naruto said as he inhaled half the bowl at once.

"I'm a Sannin kid; we count as our own team; but I figured I could teach you a thing or two while we did our mission. We need to go and find a woman to help in the treatment of several injured shinobi. The normal medics can't help them, but she can" he said as he took a bite from an egg.

"I see; but why are you interested in me anyways? You're supposed to be a big shot ninja right, why bother with me?" Naruto asked as he didn't see a connection.

"You got potential kid, I'm bored and I don't see a reason why not to teach you if you want it; I've got another reason, but I'll tell you about it some other time." Jiraiya said as he didn't want a pissed off Naruto for not being there for the kid when he was younger.

"Hmm fair enough, ok I would be a moron if I didn't accept training from a Sannin" Naruto said right before he finished his third bowl.

"Holy shit did you snort it all up your nose or something?" Jiraiya asked as he looked down to his half eaten bowl.

"Heh, what can I say; I like Ramen and Ichiraku's is the best" he grinned "So when do we leave?"

"Actually we can leave today if you want, we probably won't get far though so let's leave in the morning say… nine-ish" Jiraiya said as Naruto nodded.

"Ok kid I'll meet you at the north gate then."

"Ok then, I'll be ready" Naruto then placed some money on the table and left.

"Heh, interesting little egg he is" Jiraiya said to himself before returning to his bowl.

(That night at the Hyuuga home)

(Hinata's dream)

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife! You may of course kiss the bride" A man said as Naruto turned to her and the two kissed passionately."

Of course then the dream went a little Pg-13 before heading to the unrated area; however before Naruto got completely naked…

She woke up

"Damn it" she cursed (Yes she cursed, she was disappointed lol ^-^ she's had innocent dreams until this year)

Finding out she was wet from the dream made her blush a royal red.

"Naruto-kun" she thought to herself happily as she slowly fell asleep again.

She figured she would just make a mess again so why bother clean up until tomorrow

(Hanabi's dream)

"Naruto-kun?" Hanabi asked as Naruto smiled to her.

"I wish to know if Hanabi-san would accompany me out to dinner?" he asked making her blush and nod.

"Hai, I would love to" she said as she held her hand out."

Outside her dream the girl tossed and turned a bit before a big smile came to her face.

"Naruto-kun kissed me…" she said as she blushed in her sleep.

(Hitomi's dream)

Hitomi ran, ran as fast as she could

But she wasn't fast enough as she was caught from behind.

"Do you think your worthless hide can get away?" a dark voice from the past said as she was forced to look her attacker in the eye.

"Hi-Hiashi!" she nearly fainted as he tried to choke her.

"I'll finish you myself!" he said as he tightened his grip.

As she was about to use consciousness she heard another voice.

"Let her go Hiashi!"

As she heard this Hiashi let go of her and growled out in pain as several slash marks appeared on his arms.

Turning her view she saw her hero come and fight off the man before bowing to her.

"I will protect you, Hitomi-sama" he said as he smiled.

"Naruto-kun" she smiled happily as she embraced him.

Outside her dream if one were to enter her room one would see Hitomi with her arms wrapped around a pillow.

…

And was sucking on it

(Natsumi's dream)

"Naruto-san, I thank you most whole-heartedly for tonight" she said as she looked up to the sky as Naruto took her hand.

"Still Naruto-san?" he asked as she blushed.

"No… Naruto… kun" she said red in the face as he smiled and kissed her most inappropriately.

"Mmmmm, Naruto-kun" Natsumi said as she tossed her arms around and snuggled into her bed farther.

(Neji's dream ^_^)

"Ahhhhhh!" Neji screamed as Guy and Lee had gone from green spandex suits to nothing at all; and they liked to do the cancan dance.

"Whhyyyyy…" he muttered into his pillow as he started to cry "Green is goooood… please put it back on…zzz"

Let it be known that the females of the Hyuuga clan were a bit 'attached' to a blond haired boy… and that Neji needed a trip to the Yamanaka clan for his problem.

(Ha lolz… Next morning)

"So kid, you all packed?" Jiraiya asked as Naruto showed up with a backpack on eating a piece of toast.

"Yep" he said as the two started out of the village.

After a few minutes down the road Naruto turned to the older ninja "So who exactly are we looking for?"

Jiraiya grinned "Her name is Tsunade, she's my old teammate and is a master medical ninja; she also has a punch that could send Gamabunta flying" he grinned as Naruto paled lightly.

'Sounds like I don't want to make her mad; why are all women so strong and scary?' he asked himself as he envisioned himself being sent through buildings by a seven foot tall behemoth woman because he had said something about her having big hands.

The next few minutes were kept in silence.

Along the way a couple of bandits came out of the trees. "Ok you two, hand over da goods or we cuts you so bad… you wish no not been cuts so bad." One said as he pulled his sword.

Jiraiya grinned lightly and turned to the blond "So, want to learn an A-ranked ninjutsu known only to a select few?"

Naruto of course could only nod happily as he got closer to the man.

"Ok then, watch it carefully" he ran at the two as swirling orbs formed, one in each hand. "**Rasengan!"** he called out as he made contact with their chests and fired them through the air spinning like pinwheels.

"…That's pretty cool" Naruto said as his eyes gleamed at the chance to learn such a jutsu.

"It's called the Rasengan; it was invented by the fourth Hokage himself" he told the boy as he watched his eyes go from a light gleam to eyes seen on a child when they wanted something badly.

'Dad…' "Ha-how do you use it?" he asked very curiously "I didn't see any hand signs."

"It has none" Jiraiya explained "It also takes a great deal of chakra to use; the ones I used were small and pretty weak or I would have destroyed most of the area."

"I don't really have any good direct attack jutsu, this'll be most helpful" Naruto said as he waited patiently for more information.

"Ok to start out, make chakra form in a single point in the palm of your hand, from there you can use your other hand to enclose it and let it form a semi ball shape."

He was shocked to the core when Naruto formed an incomplete semi-wild ball on his first try.

Naruto quickly ended his attempt as it grew unstable and nearly went out of control.

"That's pretty hard… any tips on how to stabilize it?" he asked as Jiraiya grinned.

'Kid got past the first stage in one shot; must be due to his wind jutsu, that or he's a freaking genius' he then held his hand out and another Rasengan formed in his hand for Naruto to study.

"Notice how it spins?" he asked as Naruto's eyes lit up like somebody turned a light on in his head.

"I get it!" he said as he tried to complete it again.

Again it nearly blew him up

"Have a little patience kid, it will take some practice before you can wield it very well" Jiraiya said to pacify the boys' frustration.

The rest of the day was spent on Naruto asking questions about the Rasengan and continual attempts on his part.

Near the evening of the second day they were out Naruto had managed to complete a spiral shaped form.

"That's pretty damn impressive kid, you're a natural" Jiraiya said as Naruto smiled.

"It's coming, but it's hard to focus it; I'll need a lot of practice before I can use it like you've been doing it."

"Well, I've got a few years of practice kid, but you should be quite good with it yourself before too long."

Looking up he yawned "well kid, looks like we should get some sleep; we'll be hitting Tanzaku Gai sometime about three or four tomorrow. I've got a source that says if we hurry we might find her there."

"Ok then, I'll be up and ready" Naruto said before throwing a blanket over himself and passing out.

'Tsunade… will you listen to him? It's time to come home' Jiraiya thought as he watched a cloud run by.

(The leaf village a little earlier that day)

"Hitomi-san, welcome; what can I help you with?" Sarutobi asked as he beckoned her to sit down.

Hitomi had set up a meeting with the wizened leader to discuss a certain blond.

"I… was wondering about…" she said slowly before Sarutobi interrupted her.

"Naruto yes?" he asked causing her to nod with a blushed face.

"I… wanted to know if…" she stopped talking as she knew he had gotten the point.

"I believe Naruto has recovered well from the ordeal… yes I think you may speak with him as much as you like" he said as her smile increased dramatically "However" this got her attention "Should Naruto show any kind of problem near your residence, I ask you to help him leave quickly as to not cause him any distress."

"Of course Hokage-sama" she said as she bowed quickly before leaving… nearly leaving.

"He isn't in the village if your wanting to talk at the moment." Sarutobi said as she turned to him. "He's on a mission"; stating this a 'weird' grin came to his face "I need you to be ready for a council meeting involving something important when he returns; he and Jiraiya are bringing someone back with them and I need everyone present when they do."

With a bow Hitomi nodded before leaving happily, never noticing the grin on the old man as he pulled out his little orange book.

(Tanzaku Gai)

"So where do we look first?" Naruto asked as people passed them in both directions.

"Simple, we look for gambling houses" Jiraiya said as Naruto sweat dropped.

"Why?" he asked as Jiraiya sighed.

"She likes to gamble every once in a while" he said as he rolled his eyes.

"Like over there?" Naruto asked pointing to a lottery booth.

"Not exactly, but might as well ask where the houses are over there" Jiraiya said as they made their way over.

"Excuse me ma'am; where would the best places to gamble in this town be?" the older man asked the woman at the booth.

"Ahh, the 'lucky foot,' 'flashing worlds,' and 'credit world' are probably the biggest" the woman explained as Jiraiya pulled out a few coins and placed them on the table for a town map she had for purchase.

"Can you show me where?" he asked as she marked them on the pages.

"Would either of you like to play this here lottery?" she asked with a toothy smile. (except she had one missing)

"Ah, I'm good on that thanks" Jiraiya said with a small grin as he turned to leave.

"I'm not into gambling ma'am sorry" Naruto said as the woman shook her head.

"All profits go to charity to help the orphans of the world." She said as Naruto considered this before quickly pulling out his rather skinny Gama wallet.

"I can play that" Naruto said as he paid for a ticket "Others like how I lived can use all the help they can get."

(Ten minutes later)

"How in the hell does anyone have that kind of luck?" Jiraiya asked himself as Naruto walked beside him with a fat wallet in tow.

"Got lucky I guess" Naruto said as he pocketed the money.

"Why did you give half of it back?" Jiraiya asked curiously.

"I had her put it in for the charity" Naruto said as he cracked his knuckles "If I can't carry it I don't need it that bad."

'Damn, little crazy kid' Jiraiya smiled shaking his head 'either has a heart of gold or a brain of soup.'

"What's say you and a get something to eat" Jiraiya said as he reached over and patted Naruto's stomach relatively roughly "Bet we can pack it in this little guy here hahahaha."

Noticing Naruto wince painfully he stopped "Kid, you ok there?"

"Mmmph… yah I'm good; that snake's sword wound isn't healing very quickly" Naruto said as he grunted slightly "Itachi whacking me there didn't help a lot either."

"It would kill a normal man with just a scratch" Jiraiya said "Taking it point black to the guts should have finished you if not for that healing power you've got. Why don't we ask Tsunade to look it over when we find her?"

"Works" Naruto agreed albeit reluctantly 'I don't have time for injuries like this; even if I don't like doctors.'

"Ok picking a place at random from this tourist list; where do you want to eat?" Jiraiya asked as Naruto went over the list.

"I'm not used to choices because people usually throw me out" Naruto said as Jiraiya winced slightly angrily "How about this place?" Naruto said pointing to a name.

"Ah, the 'Rolling wheel?' ehh works for me kid" Jiraiya said in agreement as he put the map in his shirt. 'Should I tell him it's a grill and bar for adults? Nah don't wanna ruin the surprise' he grinned as Naruto sneezed.

(With Hinata and Hanabi)

"Big sister?" Hanabi knocked on Hinata's door.

She waited for a moment before her older sister opened the door.

"Hanabi-chan?" Hinata asked as Hanabi smiled brightly.

"Want to go for ice cream?" she asked as Hinata blinked a few times before nodding.

"I'll me-meet you ou-outside" she said before reentering her room for a few things.

'He he he, I can ask about Naruto-kun while we go' Hanabi smiled devilishly.

It was all part of her 'ingenius' plan; ice cream with her sister and questions about Naruto; how brilliant she was to think of such a plan.

After waiting a moment or two Hinata came outside in her usual coat and the two left the front gates.

"So sister…?" Hanabi started as Hinata looked to her; "What else do you know about Naruto-kun?" she asked as Hinata's face went red. "You've told me a lot about him; he's very nice, but I want to know more." She used her patented 'puppy eye no jutsu' to seal the deal.

Of course the two had talked quite a bit about him in the last few days; Hinata seemed to get redder with every sentence she spoke, but she talked of many of her fondest memories with the blond.

"He snuck past the teachers watch and put glue in his chair?" Hanabi had to stiffen a giggle at the thought of a younger Naruto gluing a teachers butt to a chair.

"No o-one ever co-could prove he d-did it either" Hinata said as Hanabi couldn't hold it anymore and started giggling.

"What else, I want to know more!" Hanabi asked as Hinata shared more cherished memories with her younger sister.

(Tanzaku Gai)

"Achoo!" Naruto sneezed as they neared the restaurant; it had gotten dark and a chill flew by.

"Some pretty young babe must be thinking of you naked Gaki hahahaha" Jiraiya laughed.

"Ero-super perv" Naruto replied with a very light blush 'I'm not attractive enough for that; probably got chill or something.'

"All right kid, here we are!" Jiraiya said as Naruto looked the place over.

"It's an adult bar…" Naruto stated with a sweat drop "Let's go elsewhere I'm too young."

"My left tit" Jiraiya said "You're a ninja; we don't follow ordinary law in that area. You count in all areas as an adult; old enough to kill old enough to drink, gamble, own property, have sex with many, many young pretty girls…"

"Enough" Naruto said getting the point "I'm not into that stuff."

"Then don't buy booze" Jiraiya stated the obvious "Places like this usually serve good beef flank and Oyakodon" he said as Naruto sighed.

"Well… it's just food, eh let's go eat then" Naruto said as they walked in.

…

…

As they were about to sit down Jiraiya suddenly froze as he saw a familiar face a few booths back.

'Holy shit on a shiny ass log, it's Tsunade!' he closed his mouth 'Damn kid has the luck of a million foxes. I bet he could trip on bat shit and land in gold!'

"Naruto" he said quietly "I spy our target" he said as Naruto lit up "Wow… what are the chances of that?"

'I swear kid could fall off a cliff and land on a pair of boobs' Jiraiya sighed as the two of them walked over to where Tsunade and another female sat.

"So…" he said sitting down and scaring the pants off both women; "How's my favorite teammate doing these days?" he asked.

"The hell? Jiraiya what in blue blazes are you doing here?" Tsunade asked with a slight slur.

It was obvious she had had a few.

"Lo-lord Jiraiya!" the other said as the white haired man chuckled and beckoned Naruto to have a seat.

"It's been a while Shizune" He said as a greeting before he turned back to Tsunade. "So… any big wins recently?"

"Ohh screw you Jiraiya" Tsunade said with a sigh at his jab before pouring him a small glass and refilling her own. "So… how are things in Konoha?"

"Ehh, fine until Orochimaru attacked and destroyed a bunch of shit" Jiraiya said as Shizune's eyes enlarged.

"Is everyone all right Jiraiya-sama?" she asked as the older man nodded.

"For the most part; some people did get hurt like this kid, and we did lose some good men, but the leaf holds strong" he said with a grin.

"Hmmph" Tsunade grumbled before looking to Naruto "Who's this brat?"

"This is my newest protégé of course" Jiraiya said as he patted Naruto on the back "Naruto, meet Tsunade of the Sannin and her protégé Shizune."

With a slight bow Naruto nodded and Shizune nodded back; Tsunade snorted and rolled her eyes "Jiraiya this kid looks like he couldn't fight his way out of a wet rice paper sack;" grinning as Naruto looked pissed for a moment, before returning to his calm demeanor "Not half as good looking as your last one either."

"Well Minato was one of a kind" he said as Naruto looked to the older man in shock.

'He taught dad?' he shook his head then smiled at the thought.

"Well the kid's story aside; Tsunade, the old man wants to talk with you" Jiraiya stated in a serious tone.

"Forget it" Tsunade said as she poured another glass "I'm not going back, I cut my ties long ago; so that old, stupid idiot can go shove those books of yours up his ass."

"Don't talk about the old man like that!" Naruto said as he slammed his hand on the table sending several cracks thought the wood.

'He's pretty strong for his age' Shizune thought as she noticed the small fissures.

"Ha, and what'll you do about it?" Tsunade said grinning "a brat like you can't possibly stop the way I talk about that old pile of-"

"I said stop!" Naruto growled "I don't care who you are, I'll knock that grin off your face and drag you back if I need to."

"Naruto stop you don't-"Jiraiya was cut off by Tsunade.

"Fine brat let's take this outside" she said pointing to the door.

Hunger forgotten every one of the group from the leaf went outside.

"Tsunade-sama please, he's just a boy" Shizune said as Tsunade pushed her out of the way.

"Naruto stop this, your still hurt from the last fight you got in" Jiraiya said as Naruto walked past him.

"I'm not letting this slide; the old man is the only reason I'm still alive." He told the white haired man "I refuse to let this woman insult him like that!"

'Very devoted to you, you old monkey' Jiraiya thought as he watched Naruto's eye light up.

"Fine kid, I'll show you pain you never knew existed" Tsunade said as she smashed her hands together "I'll beat you with one hand."

"Whatever makes you happy" Naruto growled "I plan to fight seriously!"

Shizune ran over to Jiraiya for protection as Tsunade ran at Naruto.

"I'll end this in one shot!" she said as her hand glowed.

'She'd go that far on Naruto!' Jiraiya was worried; normally after seeing Naruto's abilities in action he's put his money on him, but Naruto was still recovering from his older injuries.

"Tsunade stop! He's already injured!" Jiraiya called out in vain.

"**Sorantagan** Naruto said activating his eyes. Though Shizune saw them and gasped at the change, Tsunade didn't and she jumped in the air to launch a devastating blow.

However Naruto's whole body started to glow and he looked up angrily.

As her fist came into contact with his body she smirked…

And then a bit of fear came to the blonde woman as she noticed Naruto had caught her fist.

'Th-that's impossible!' both Tsunade and Shizune thought as Naruto slammed into her and send the woman flying across the ground.

When she stopped about eighty or so meters from where she had originally been she was a little worse for wear.

'Damn, kid hits like a ton of bricks!' Tsunade thought before growling 'Fine, I'll kick his ass so hard his children will inherit a footprint tattoo!'

"Fine kid you had your shot, not I'll show you mine!" she cried out as she sent chakra to her feet before charging him and landed a direct blow to his stomach.

"AAAAAAghhhhhhhhhh!" Naruto screamed out as he felt his injuries reopen he flew through the air before going through a building.

"No!" Jiraiya ran towards where Naruto had gone while Tsunade grinned as a bit of blood dripped from her mouth.

"How's that brat?" she said before noticing things were a bit hazy.

'Kid hit me so hard I have problems seeing straight' she thought before shaking her head.

Walking over to the rubble she expected to find a knocked out boy; but what she got was a punch from Jiraiya himself as he dug through the rubble.

"Jiraiya what the hell?" she asked before Jiraiya pulled Naruto out and turned to her.

And he was pissed.

"I told you not to fight him!" he said angrily as he balled up his fist.

"Kid'll be fine; I'll heal his damn wounds" Tsunade said rolling her eyes before truly seeing jiraiya's eyes; she hadn't seen such anger in a long time; it caused her to step back.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" he asked as he turned back to Naruto and began removing his shirt.

"I hit him pretty good, the kid's chakra was dense enough to prevent any major damage" she said before seeing Naruto's chest.

To be honest, it looked more like hamburger meat than a human torso now.

"Ha-how in, what the hell happened?" Tsunade voiced as Shizune turned pale white before running over to help.

"I told you he was hurt!" Jiraiya panicked before doing his best to stop the bleeding "Orochimaru stabbed him during their battle with the snake blade."

"I… I didn't…" Tsunade's phobia of blood had started to kick in.

"Damn it Tsunade wake the hell up now!" Jiraiya yelled "He's your god-damn godson, help him!"

"M-my what! My godson is dead!" Tsunade said as she fought off the fear enough to retort.

"No he didn't die, but he will if you don't help him!" Jiraiya said as both he and Shizune did what they could.

"My… godson…" Tsunade realized how far she had gone overboard "I… hurt… naru-chan?"

"Tsunade!"

"I, I'm coming!" she said before she started healing his injuries.

(Sarutobi)

'That shiver felt bad' Sarutobi thought as he got ready to leave for the night 'it felt like I almost wouldn't be able to complete my mission with Naruto… nah he'll be fine' he thought as he closed his door and left.

(A few minutes later at Tanzaku Gai)

"Is he stable?" Jiraiya asked as Tsunade nodded; finally able to think and breathe.

"Jiraiya what's going on? How is he alive?" she asked as several tears dripped down her face.

"Let's get him to a bed" Jiraiya said "We can talk after that."

Nodding the two Sannin and a chunnin woman lifted Naruto up gently and brought him to a nearby inn.

(Next morning)

"Ohhhhhh… what hit me?" Naruto groaned as his eyes opened.

"Ohh Naruto-san, you're awake" Shizune said as she came over to check on him. "Good I'll go tell Jiraiya-sama and Tsunade-sama" she then left.

'…sorry old man; wasn't strong enough to keep going' Naruto thought sadly as he felt terrible about his loss.

(Other room)

"I… had no idea'' Tsunade said sadly as she lowered her head. "So that's why he was so protective of Sarutobi-sensei."

"Yes… his life hasn't been very good so far" Jiraiya said after his story "Kid feels the need to protect anyone willing to give him a chance."

"To think he managed to do such… damage to Orochimaru" she then sat back amazed that the blond was so strong.

"To be honest, because of your underestimation he probably would have won if he hadn't still been injured" Jiraiya said as Tsunade lowered her head in shame at going so far over something like she had.

"Doesn't look like I'll have a happy reconnection with my godson any time soon" she sighed sadly "Damn alcohol; I really need to tone it down."

"Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-sama, Naruto-san has awakened" Shizune said as she ran up to them.

"Good, I hoped he would" Jiraiya said as he stood up. "Tsunade, he's going to need help recovering from that blow for a while; any chance you want to come back to the leaf to help on it?" he asked as Tsunade stood up.

"I figure it's the least I can do" she said as she closed her eyes "Oh and… Jiraiya?"

"Hmmm?"

"I didn't win; I used chakra in both of my feet during the fight; kind of made it cheating."

With a smirk Jiraiya and Tsunade went with Shizune over to Naruto.

"How you feel kid?" Jiraiya asked as Naruto shook his head slowly.

"Did you catch the number on that train that hit me?" he said in a sad smile.

"Naruto I… I'm sorry about yesterday" Tsunade said with her head down "It was wrong of me to insult the old man like that; it was also wrong of me to take out my anger like that on you" she kept her head low.

"I… guess maybe I went a little overboard to" Naruto said slowly "I just… had to win that…"

"You did win kid, she cheated" Jiraiya grinned as Tsunade pouted.

"Well fair is fair, I guess I have to go back to the leaf to listen to the old codger… oh and work on you some more." Tsunade said as she sat back up.

"Naruto, I know you've had zero time to recover, but we should head back to the leaf now; so prepare to be carried like a lump of meat" Jiraiya smirked as he grabbed Naruto and slung him over his back.

"Great… I'm a sack of potatoes now" Naruto rolled his eyes as the trio plus one left and returned to the leaf.

(The leaf… foreboding isn't it?)

"Well the gaki seems to be feeling a bit better now" Jiraiya said as they entered the village; leaving a couple gawking chunnin hanging.

"Kid heals pretty damn fast I'll give him that much"

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here" Naruto pouted as the other three laughed.

"Well regardless, I sent a note to the old man; he wants us three in a meeting that's going on right now" Jiraiya grinned as the 'plan' was nearly complete.

"Us two and Naruto?" Tsunade asked as Jiraiya nodded.

'Sarutobi told the populace of Naruto's heritage yesterday; I can't wait for this meeting' the pervert grinned evilly.

"Let's get this over with then; I hate meetings" Naruto sighed.

"Heh, fine with me" Jiraiya said as Tsunade turned to Shizune.

"I'll probably be a while knowing these damn meetings; I'll meet you in the old place we used to go to" she told her protégé as the woman nodded.

"Yes malady" she said as they parted ways.

After a few minutes the trio made it to the meeting tower.

"Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-sama" the guards bowed as the two went in with a Naruto on a back.

(Inside)

"Ahh Tsunade; we've been expecting you three" Sarutobi said as he beckoned them to have a seat"

"Ha, I see it now; holy crap he does look like Minato" Tsume said with a barked laugh.

'Naruto-kun' Hitomi thought; amazed that at who Naruto was truly and that now she could have him as a guest in her home any time she wished.

"It's time for the meat of this meeting" Sarutobi grinned; "Naruto-kun, if you would be so kind as to show the council"

"…Do I have a choice?" Naruto asked no one as he rolled his eyes "Fine…**Sorantagan"** he said activating his eyes and stunning the entire council.

"I-is that a…" Choza Akimichi asked in alarmed.

"Yes, the Sorantagan is proof of his heritage, it is a Dojutsu only found in a very few members of the old Uzumaki clan" he said with a smile "Not seen in over a hundred years I guess that makes Naruto the last wielder."

"Does that mean he falls under…" Tsume started.

"Yes, Naruto… you are now the proud recipient of… the Clan restoration Act" Sarutobi grinned.

"…What is that?" he asked as several perverts noses bled.

"It means you are to marry at least six women of high standing in order to restart your clan" Sarutobi said as he too had a nosebleed.

"What!" Naruto cried out before Naruto was taken outside by a pair of Anbu.

As the rest of the council (plus Jiraiya and a baffled Tsunade) watched from above; Naruto was placed on the ground.

"What the hell?" Naruto asked no one in particular before a sudden dark chill went up his body.

"Naruto-kun" Sarutobi said in a louder voice so Naruto could hear "Your fangirls await."

"The hell are youuuuuuu…" Naruto looked behind himself to see a lot of fangirls.

And I mean a LOT of fan girls.

"…Ohhhhhhhhhhhh shiiiiiiiiiittttttttt" Naruto squeaked.

"He's mine!" a single fan girl screamed out before they all ran after him.

"…Why me?" he squeaked out before running faster than he had ever run before; while a huge group of fangirls chased him and at least two perverts laughed maniacally.

"I am sooooooo gonna die" Naruto said to no one in particular as he ran through the village…

Picking up even more fan girls.

* * *

Jutsu Library

**Mangekyo Sharingan: (Pinwheel eye) Rank S. In legend this jutsu can alter time within the mind, and is known as the ultimate torture technique due to it's ability to allow the user the ability to read minds, and attack those closest to you.**

**Fuinjutsu: Mind inside Mind: Rank High A. A jutsu used to see one's own mind in order to prevent others from finding any information, even with mind reading jutsu; wears off at the users will.**

**Katon: Grand Fireball: Rank High C. A powerful fireball that varies in power depending on who uses it**

**Ninja art: Inhalation: Rank B. The user inhales to absorb an attack and redirect it at will**

******Doton: Third fissure Rank High B. a triple fissure that tries to take any who fall in to their doom**

******Futon: Winds of Splender: Rank ? guessed High B The wind incircles the target, reducing physical damage for a limited amount of time**

**Hyouton: Frozen encasement: Rank ?. Guessed A. Ice covers the user, allowing for greater mobility and strength temperarly**

**Suiton: waterfall: B ranked. A massive blast of water immeded from the mouth.**

N**inja Art: Tenzic Smog Rank B: A purple cloud released that clouds sensory type ninja and covers the field**

**Katon Phoenix's emulation (phoenix copy)Rank High A. a most powerful flame that destroys it's targets, turning them to ash.**

**Katon: Immolation pyre Rank Mid A. A chaining flame that flows from the mouth and follows a set length before exploding and destroying the area**

**Rasengan: Rank A. A jutsu known only to those the fourth taught directly, a jutsu that takes enough chakra in one attempt to equal most Jonin. a powerful direct attack with a spiral ball of charkra, very destructive power**

* * *

Ha, how's that for an update!

Holy crap i asked for 5 not 30 (i shall not complain though) i hope this will be enough to thank you all :)

Spelling rechecked (Pm me if you see something else) (thanks Chewie cookies u pal)

closing that poll; i may set a new one soon so keep an eye out!

I shall offer a free spoiler to anyone from here on out that can name the next chapter before i post :)

thanks for everything guys

Review some more yo ^^ and i'll start the next one


	8. Revenge of the Hebi

Jutsu:** Ninja da art: Run like a lil b1tch no jutsu!**

Normal speech: "Naruto was a fast kid when you gave him chocolate."

Demon/Summon or Fusion speech**: "I know right, I mean Anbu wouldn't catch him!"**

Human Thinking: 'Damn_.'_

Demon or Inner beings thoughts: '_**Ohh you have no idea mortal of the power of ADHD!' **_

Flashback:_ I wonder if I gave Naruto-kun chocolate now if I could seduce him!_

Author: "_Only one way to find out!" _

**(Flashback from last time!)**

* * *

"Does that mean he falls under…?" Tsume started.

"Yes, Naruto… you are now the proud recipient of… the Clan restoration Act" Sarutobi grinned.

"…What is that?" he asked as several perverts noses bled.

"It means you are to marry at least six women of high standing in order to restart your clan" Sarutobi said as he too had a nosebleed.

"What!" Naruto cried out before Naruto was taken outside by a pair of Anbu.

As the rest of the council (plus Jiraiya and a baffled Tsunade) watched from above; Naruto was placed on the ground.

"What the hell?" Naruto asked no one in particular before a sudden dark chill went up his body.

"Naruto-kun" Sarutobi said in a louder voice so Naruto could hear "Your fan girls await you."

"The hell are youuuuuuu…" Naruto looked behind himself to see a lot of fan girls.

And I mean a LOT of fan girls.

"…Ohhhhhhhhhhhh shiiiiiiiiiittttttttt" Naruto squeaked.

"He's mine!" a single fan girl screamed out before they all ran after him.

"…Why me?" he squeaked out before running faster than he had ever run before; while a huge group of fangirls chased him and at least two perverts laughed maniacally.

"I am sooooooo gonna die" Naruto said to no one in particular as he ran through the village…

Picking up even more fan girls.

* * *

**(Damn it, I forgot the damn pie scene! Ahh well… let's keep going)**

**Chapter 9: Revenge of the Hebi (Foreboding Isn't it?)**

"Damn you old man!" Naruto screamed as he was chased by a shitload of fan girls. For the first time in his entire life Naruto was pissed at the old Hokage.

'I forgave him for a lot of stuff… I didn't even get mad at him for not telling me about my parents, but this is the last damn straw!' Naruto was forced to run down an alleyway as his fan girl numbers kept increasing.

From the tower several perverts laughed as blood poured from their noses.

"Did you see his face?" Jiraiya asked as the old man nodded.

"He will have sooooo much fun, ahh to be a child again!" he said lecherously.

Suddenly a fist came from nowhere and hit both of them in the face.

"What the hell do the two of you perverts think you're doing?" Tsunade shouted angrily.

"Making Naruto a happy camper!" Jiraiya said before he got punched in the face again.

"How is what you did making him happy at all?" Tsunade shouted again; she had managed to talk a little with her godson enough to know that while he was a mature person he wasn't a pervert.

'Ohh Naruto-kun! You really are like a lost prince…' Hitomi thought as her mind slowly processed the information. …'wait… Naruto!' she thought finally realizing what was going on around them and looked out the window to see him far off in the distance, apparently squealing.

"Did you even bother to ask Naruto what he wanted?" Tsunade growled as she pulled her sleeve up and readied for a finishing blow.

"Look Tsunade, it's only some fangirls, it's nothing to so worked up about." Jiraiya said rubbing some dirt off his shirt. "Most boys would kill for that kind of attention and from what I've heard about our little godson he didn't get much in the way of good attention as a child so this for a couple days… maybe a week until he picks a few won't kill him."

"Also there is sex involved" the Hokage in his infinite wisdom decided to share.

"I know right! This may be my best work yet!" Jiraiya said pulling out a notepad.

Hitomi watched as the duo had there kidneys worked in by the female Sannin; looking behind her all of the civilian council was too shocked that the boy was in fact the Yondaime Hokage's son AND possessed such a thing as a bloodline power, and the shinobi side of the council wasn't in much better shape.

'Really Tsume, you shouldn't be on the ground laughing at a time like this… but I guess it's just how she is.' Hitomi thought to herself before remembering the problem at hand.

'…! Naruto!'

Hitomi was about to leave before the Hokage made a grunting noise.

"I have instructed a couple of ANBU to return Naruto here momentarily to discuss in further detail as to how he wishes to pick his potential wives. He lit up his pipe. "So I will request everyone to remain on your chair for a few more moments.

'…Naruto-kun…'

**(In town)**

'…Damn you old man' Naruto thought as he hid inside a metal trash can near the academy.

Hearing noises around him he kept as quiet as possible 'please, please just go away!' he mentally screamed.

"…My senses are tingling!" one of the girls said as they all jumped the trashcan and the poor blond was forced to run up the wall, along to roof tiles, and down the other side with many still on his tail.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, why!" Naruto was not having a bad day at all.

Personally he would have preferred the night that guy took a rusty dull kunai and…

'No time for this, they're freaking everywhere!'

Naruto kept running.

**(With Hinata and Hanabi)**

"Thanks for going with me to get ice cream again" Hanabi said as she took another lick from her cone.

Hinata however was still in thought over what had been shared with everyone the previous day…

_**(Yesterday)**_

"_Hinata, Hanabi, come here please" Hitomi called to the two girls as she waited in the corridor that led to their rooms._

_The two, hearing their mothers' call came into the hall as per request._

"_You called mommy?" Hanabi asked as Natsumi brought the matriarch some sort of note._

_There is to be an announcement made by the Hokage today outside of the leaf tower, please make yourselves ready as this is mandatory for shinobi and highly recommended for civilians."_

"_What does this announcement entail?" Hanabi asked curiously as Hitomi sighed._

"_I'm afraid I haven't a clue; because you two are my daughters I would like you both to stand beside me and the rest of the shinobi council on the Hokage's' right side, so make sure you dress appropriately._

"_Hai" (both)._

_It took the two about twenty minutes or so but both were soon clean and dressed in the proper Hyuga attire. (Cotton and silk oversized shirt/tunic shirt combinations and special pants; Similar to what Neji wears in shippuden but much fancier and enlaced.)_

_As Hinata, Hitomi, and Natsumi were Shinobi they were to wear their Hitai-ate along with their garments, and so Hinata and Hitomi wore theirs along their neck and Natsumi wore hers on her right arm as a sort of shoulder badge; Hanabi pouted as she had yet to receive said item and felt like a child._

_The four, along with most of the Hyuga Clan left all at once to reach the tower, and the possible changes to the future it might bring…_

_**(Central Leaf Tower)**_

_Hinata looked around; she had never seen this many people gathered in one location; lines and lines of people in a huge circle around the tower going back in all directions._

_Hanabi didn't like this, there were so many people, and they were all taller than her so she could not see at all._

"_Girls, we three will be moving up to the balcony there" she pointed._

_With a sigh of relief Hitomi picked up Hanabi and they used their abilities to bypass the crowd and reach the tower before Hitomi put the girl down and they entered the large double doors._

"_Please remember to be on your best behavior, nearly the entire village will be here and we must look our best." Hitomi reminded the two as they entered the door that led to the balcony._

_Looking around on the balcony Hinata spied several familiar faces amongst the various clans that made the hidden leaf._

_Ino was amongst her parents in the Yamanaka clan, wearing a bright yellow dress and her hair was pulled into a neat ponytail._

_Shikamaru was by his parents at the head of the Nara clan wearing a green vest and slacks._

_Choji was by his parents who led the famous large bodied Akimichi clan he wore a red and white tunic that had a large belt that held the bottom of it to his waist. _

_Kiba stood by his sister and mother, who ran the Inuzuka Clan wearing a dress shirt and a pair of denim pants. _

_Shino was seen by his parents' side that represented the Aburame clan who wore a green overcoat and a pair of black attire, his hair was slicked back as was his fathers._

_Sasuke stood alone, wearing a black pair of pants and a blue shirt (Weird no?) _

_Hinata was broken from her train of thought when her mother beckoned her to stand beside her and her sister, which she did and they waited for what the wizened leader would say…_

_**(Around ten minutes later or so)**_

_The large crowd became silenced as the veteran Hokage came out to the balcony center point and placed something on a nearby pedestal, cleared his throat a few times and looked out to the crowd. _

"_People of the Leaf! I thank you for coming here today given the short notice, something has come to my attention and I wish to make this information known!_

_The first part involves October 10__th__ in the year of the Dragon… thirteen years ago."_

_The first part led to a gasp in the older generation and those of the younger generation understood the significance of that date._

_The day the great demon fox of nine tails; the Kyuubi no Yoko, came to destroy the Village, and was slain by the great Hero the fourth Hokage at the cost of his life._

_The clan leaders were puzzled by this announcement._

'_What has not been said?' Shikaku Nara wondered before his eyes widened 'is he going to release to the public and youth that!'_

"_The truth about the events known to the public… are incorrect." The old man continued._

_Incorrect? What was the Hokage talking about? The general public was confused._

"_The Great Kyuubi no Yoko was indeed battled by the Fourth Hokage and the assault was stopped, however it was impossible to slay such a demon in mortal combat."_

_Now the General populace was even more confused, well the children were; the adults knew what the Hokage was going to say… or thought they did._

_The next three minutes would rock the village to its foundation._

"_The Demon was instead… sealed inside a child that had been born less than an hour before hand." _

_The children gasped; a child! Nearly thirteen years ago?_

"_That child continues to live, scorned by most of the village for a life he never asked for."_

_Scorned? Did they know who it was?_

_The adults stiffened slightly but they knew who it was and still detested the child._

"_This child… was the son of the Fourth Hokage and his now late wife Kushina Uzumaki, the child believed to be dead."_

_Many Brains malfunctioned._

"_This child is the only survivor of two of the greatest lineages to walk the Elemental nations. The first was of the Namikaze family, though very few in number they have changed the fate of the Nations on several occasions, believed to possess a kekegenkai blood limit with unknown advantages. The second was the Uzumaki clan, a clan so important to this land that we shinobi carry their symbol with us in battle every day, the whirlpool mark on our vests and equipment."_

_Many people looked to either the marks they carried or to a nearby shinobi to see this legendary mark. _

"_The clan so powerful that during the last war was destroyed by the land of earth and their allies Kumo and others for fear of the great power they held._

_With only the fifty or so clan members the Uzumaki clan fought… without help against these nations and took nearly 75% of their entire armies with them to the grave."_

_Many gasped; fifty people took on tens of thousands of shinobi?_

_The Uzumaki clan held a special Kekegenkai that resides in the eye, this power was seen only once every several hundred years and was so powerful that when fully unleashed new maps were created to accommodate for the damage."_

_More brains malfunctioned._

"_This Ocular Bloodline has been awakened as further proof of the child's family… that child… was christened by his parents and is by blood royalty of the Uzumaki lineage… Naruto Uzumaki… Namikaze."_

…_Total mind collapse occurred_

'…_Naruto!' the village was unable to move, unable to breath, unable to do anything but stand and stare._

"_Should anyone try and refute this claim his Birth certificate has been found and was signed… in blood by his parents; it resides in my office now with official witnesses Jiraiya and Tsunade of the Sannin, along with my departed wife and has been studied by the fire daimyo himself._

_I leave you all with this information and when he returns from his current mission he will be allowed to join the council and restore his clan and family, I ask not for your input, only that you all think on your past actions… that is all."_

_The old man then removed his speech from the podium and left to return to his office._

…_The people were shocked to the very core._

_The "demon child" the boy who no one liked, the orphan that was hated by many and was either ignored or harmed by those around him… was none other than the son of the greatest Hero of the leaf and a member of one of the greatest clan to ever exist!_

_Women cried Men weren't much better off; children were frozen… and his classmates…_

'_Naruto is what!' Sakura screamed in her head 'he's… a prince?'_

'_I never saw that coming!' Ino thought as someone she knew was the modern day version of royalty._

'… _Man troublesome' Shikamaru thought as he looked to his parents clearly not pleased with them for their "warnings" given to him a few years back._

'_Ohh shit… Naruto is soooooo going to kick my ass for what I said about his parents' Kiba started sweating._

'…_I never expected that' Sasuke thought as he looked to his hands 'to think he possesses that kind of power… I need power like that to defeat my brother and return the uchiha clan to its rightful glory.'_

_Bzzzzzz 'I plan to have a long talk with my parents over this' Shino thought as he narrowed his eyes at his father who sighed knowing Shino was going to be pissed tonight… and rightfully so._

'_What kind of childhood did you have Naruto?' Choji wondered as he put his bag of food down, apparently not hungry at this point._

'… _Naruto-kun… is… a… prince?' Hinata's mind tried to process the information; what kind of life had Naruto had? What would happen now? She was clueless._

"_Naruto-kun is a prince?" Hanabi asked her mother as she tugged her shirt slightly breaking the woman from her stupor._

"_I… guess he is" Hitomi was not only shocked at who Naruto's parents were, but also at the pain he had gone through._

'_I… didn't know how bad his life has been for him… I should have begged the Hokage now for a chance to ease it… Naruto-kun… even as a child you looked out for others before yourself… I… hope you will be able to visit us now… I would really…'_

_Konohagakure would never be the same._

**(Present Time)**

"Nee-chan?" Hanabi waved her hand in front of her older sisters' face, snapping the girl from thought.

"I… I'm sorry, Hanabi-chan, I'm just so confused about yesterday."

"Why are you confused? Naruto-kun is a real strong lost prince! Everyone knows it now."

"That's what I'm afraid of… Naruto-kun might get taken before I get the chance to tell him how I feel…" Hinata whispered to herself.

Hanabi wasn't a very good lip reader at this point, but she picked out several words such as "Naruto, taken, and chance" And came to a conclusion.

Some power hungry girl would take Naruto away; this would not happen on Hanabi's watch!

'He's my hero, not some stupid brat girls!'

Try as she might however, the littlest Hyuga wasn't sure how to stop them from taking _"Her"_ hero.

"Ano-what do we do nee-chan, some stupid bratty girl might take Naruto away! What do we do?"

Hinata was a bit shocked at Hanabi but at this point was desperate and was willing to do just about anything to at least have a chance…

"I… I don't know what to do… we… we have to think of something!" Hinata actually wanted to cry, not because Naruto was from a famous clan, no it was because she saw her chances to make Naruto hers' rapidly going down the drain; the worst part was she felt powerless to stop it.

"Let's find Naruto! As soon as he comes back from his mission we have to grab and hide him from everyone else!" Hanabi said as Hinata looked to the smaller girl like she was on crack.

True Hinata had stalk- I mean followed Naruto around to see what Naruto di- I mean to make sure he was safe. It was possible she followed him home and washed the writing off the outside of the wall; It's possible she had, when he had left beaten up one or two people for his treatment… Any friend would do that!

…And sure MAYBE she had pulled something or another off the top of the inside of his dumpster and took it home, that way the trashcan lid would fit and prevent water from getting in and making a mess.

But what Hanabi was asking was possibly kidnapping him!

"But that's kidnapping…" Hinata said quietly as Hanabi looked up and sighed.

"Do you have a better plan?"

"N-N…no…"

"It's all I can come up with."

"…ok… we'll save Naruto… by getting him to come with us… for his safety." Hinata mumbled with a massive blush.

Kidnapping Naruto had crossed her mind once, a year or two back, but such a thing could make Naruto hate her.

Hinata shook her head to clear it, "There has to be another way, if we do this Naruto might hate us… I… I couldn't bear the thought of him doing that…"

**(Naruto)**

'Nowhere to hide, nowhere! Help!' Naruto screamed in his head as he made for a high rooftop. 'I need help, someone, someone save me!' he ran up to the tower ahead of him thinking he was in the clear…

Ohh dear Kami, or divine like beings no…

Naruto found a group of boys about his age or there about, and they looked ecstatic to see him.

"Ohh my god it's Naruto!"

'…sweatdrop, maybe they want an autograph or something?'

"No time guys, I'm being chased by fan girls!" Naruto said as a boy with long black hair grabbed his sleeve."

"If you want, we can help you." He said with a weird look on his face.

"How?" Naruto needed this information pronto.

"By becoming ours; we love you Naruto and want to hold you." The boy said as the group moved in on him.

…

…

…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Naruto screamed as loud as he could in absolute fear as he ran at a speed even Gai would have been hard-pressed to beat.

Unfortunately fan girls and boys have supernatural powers and managed to keep up with him.

Kami had a most truly evil sense of humor indeed.

As he ran he saw Shikamaru in the distance.

"Help! Help me, Shikamaru!"

The lazy boy looked up to see the terrifying sight of a single boy running from a stampede people holding "Love me," "I want you" and "Give me a baby" signs.

…it would have been less frightening if it wasn't a boy holding the third one…

'I have to plan this perfectly, don't worry Naruto; I'll help you from this evil.'

With his expert timing and tactical expertise, Shikamaru Nara stretched his shadow out to stop the crowd.

…Unfortunately for the young tactician he only managed to trip Naruto.

WABOOOOMMMMM!

Alderon chunks- I mean fan girls/boys everywhere!

'…I totally fucked that up big time' Shikamaru winced as he saw people pulling themselves out of various places including, but not limited to trees, windows, a fire hydrant, behind the Kool-Aid man ( who was now running for his life ohh no!) and the list goes on and on.

'…Where is Naruto?' the pineapple haired boy thought as said blond rose from the back end.

"Not really sure how tripping me and making everyone trip over me solved much but thanks." Naruto said as he dusted himself off before feeling the Aura of eyes behind him.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-"he was out of side, and so was the group that followed him.

'…Damn, poor bastard, I mean the girls while troublesome are doable but those boys…'

**(Back with Hinata and Hanabi)**

"…And that is the whole plan!" Hanabi finished as Hinata picked her jaw off the ground and blushed a deep crimson color.

"Hanabi, we can't kidnap Naruto-kun… no matter how much I would love the time with him" Hinata said the last part so Hanabi couldn't hear.

"HEEEEEEEEELLLLPPPPPPPP MMMMMMEEEEEEE OOOOHHHHH WWHHYYYYYY!" a scream was heard shocking the two girls from their plans enough that they came to the center gate and beheld a sight that was truly terrifying.

Naruto was back! …and had an enormous crowd following him wanting to have his child or some such.

As Naruto ran screaming past them Hinata turned to Hanabi.

"Change of plans, we kidn- I mean save Naruto-kun now!"

Hanabi didn't need to be told twice, at the speed they both ran the words wouldn't have made much sense anyways.

**(Back to start its fun getting into tr- I mean with the council etc)**

"… He still isn't back yet" Tsunade said as the wizened old man raised his hand.

"It's only been ten minutes since he left, it may take him hours to run around the complete village, Gai himself takes at least fourty five minutes or so."

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH HELLLLPLPPPPP MMEEEEE WHYYYYY!" a scream shouted as the council members looked outside and paled.

The large mobs of people wanting to skin the demon child had now been replaced by the younger generation… well I say that, it seems that there were older women in the group as well.

"…Huh, Weeeeeeelll damnnnn!" Jiraiya said as Naruto leaped up to the tower window and climbed in immediately pulled boards and nails out of nowhere and tacked the windows and doors shut before grabbing and pinning both perverts and pinning them to the wall.

"I put up with you not being there for me when I needed you most, I put up with you not telling me who my parents were or for being perverts, but this is the last damn straw!" he said angrily.

"Naruto, calm down… your fangirls just want to drain your wee man dry, what's not to like about that, the little pain you'll feel after the hundredth girl will be worth it!" Jiraiya asked as the old Hokage nodded quickly.

"Yes Naruto-kun, what is the problem?"

"I don't want to be raped I had enough problems with that when I was seven!" Naruto cried as he dropped the two men to the ground "And there are fan boys!"

"… I thought those were an urban legend… used to scare little boys to sleep at night and to never be too effeminate!"

"Well take a little look!"

Peeping out a small hole the duo saw a group of boys, and they looked like they had bottles of scented oil with them.

"Ohh Kami! What have we done! Hold on Naruto, we'll save you!"

"No! you'll make it worse!" Naruto said shaking horribly.

"Ummm ummm ummm… I know!" he went over to Tsunade.

"Please I beg you, punch me in the gut as hard as you can, PLEASE!"

…for Naruto to be that desperate…

"I… I can't Naruto-kun, I don't want to hurt you anymore than I already have" Tsunade said as sweat dripped from her face.

"PLEASE! Just close your eyes and punch me through the wall as hard as you can! With the speed I can get away!"

"I… I can't do it!" Tsunade said as she shook.

Boards were coming off the wall where Naruto had nailed them down.

"No, No, no,no,no, NOOOOO!" Naruto squeaked as he swallowed everything down he lived for.

"This is against my Nindo, I swore never to break ever!... I'm… I'm sorry for this I swear!" Naruto then took both hands and grabbed onto the female sannin's breasts and squeezed her nipples hard.

"PERVERT!" she screamed and punched with all her righteous fury!

…

…

Too bad she for whatever reason ignored Naruto and went straight for Jiraiya.

He barely sidestepped the punch and so the person behind him took the full fury of a woman scorned straight in the nads.

…

Poor Danzo, the council would probably not miss him.

The man could make no sound as he was blasted through the wall into the center of town, making a crater.

"WHHYYY!" Naruto cried out as they now had a means to get in.

"F-F-Force of habit!" Tsunade said as Naruto prepared for his gallant escape.

"…I'm going to go lay low in a safe place for a while, like the forest of death."

As he was about to leave he turned to the two instigators and glared.

"But we only wanted to help you; you can restart your clan with as many girls as you want! It's every man's dream!"

"This _Man_ wants to live! And I have no interest in starting a clan, I'm freaken twelve still! You're supposed to wait till I'm sixteen before you tell this stuff so I can live longer! I'm not starting a clan, I only hoped to marry a nice girl one day when I was older…!"

Seeing his chance to escape get narrow he ran for all he was worth, to the most dangerous forest of death!

Ahh truly a paradise on earth!

"…Well since he doesn't want to start his own clan maybe he would join an already existing one?" Jiraiya said opening his big fat mouth making every council member freeze.

Imagine having the strength of Naruto's lineage added to your family… it would most likely make your clan the greatest to exist.

'With him I could start my own clan!' thought Sakura's mother along with pretty much every other person there.

'Ohh Naruto-kun' Hitomi thought with a mix of worry and a blush from an image of Naruto… and her… as clan head.

He would have to survive this problem first of course.

**(Meanwhile near sound)**

"Did you bring me the required items Kabuto?"

"Yes my lord Orochimaru"

"Excellent, with this I will resurrect the fourth Hokage and with his power, stomp the leaf and take Naruto-kun as my very own!"

**Secret jutsu: Otherworldly Resurrection!**

As the body morphed in the sarcophaguses the man laughed manically.

I chose my strongest disciple, Kimimaru as the body for this creation, there is no way I will lose!"

The transformation finished and the coffin opened; however unfortunately for Orochimaru, Kabuto had made a slight error…

For looking back at the Hebi sennin… was a pair of Byakugan.

"… Naruto" the new body said in anger and pure evil "I will destroy you!"

"Damn it Kabuto!" he slapped the boy out of his way with a sigh. "I have resurrected you and wish to ally with you in the destruction of the leaf village, if you help me and my new allies in our plans… Naruto will cease to exist and… you can do what you want to your old clan."

"…I will accept then… Orochimaru… Hiashi Hyuga the strongest Hyuga will be your ally… as long as they die!" the man said as the snake sennin let out a bloodthirsty laugh.

Konoha would fall

The Hyuga clan would fall

And Naruto would become the new body of the snake sennin

The cause was perfect, now all they needed was time, and more power…

* * *

And the plot thickens...

Well after so long the story will continue.

Many, many of you messaged me, begging me for a continuation and so i give you this, i'm sure it's not nearly enough for the wait i have unfairly given you all, Komen-no sai (Bows)

I Have not forgotten you all and will keep going as I can :)

a few things real quick.

Hinata isn't a fangirl, she does however have a few issues... but hey ninja have quirks, look at Gai and tell me they don't.

Things that make little sense will either continue to make little to no sense or will be explained in time involving some things (kinda pointless saying this lol)

This Humor chapter was a bit of an ice breaker, the story won't be pure stupidity but will have bits and pieces (My first fanfiction friends were bndcozy, fester, and kagebiju so gimme slack lol)

Well, we will see where this goes, i have a general idea of how i will do stuff but any and all comments/ help/ constructive critisism are appreciated; any tips or adive is as well. SEND REVIEWS! LOL I feed upon them and their rich tastyness!

BTW the pole for my other story will close when i type up and submit the next chapter of it so vote! its pretty close atm for a few.

Ja ne from your trully.

TUAOA:Morristofoxy-sama


	9. Naruto: The Motion Picture

Jutsu:** Ninja da art: Run like a lil b1tch no jutsu!**

Normal speech: "Naruto was a fast kid when you gave him chocolate."

Demon/Summon or Fusion speech**: "I know right, I mean Anbu wouldn't catch him!"**

Human Thinking: 'Damn_.'_

Demon or Inner beings thoughts: '_**Ohh you have no idea mortal of the power of ADHD!' **_

Flashback:_ I wonder if I gave Naruto-kun chocolate now if I could seduce him!_

Author: "_Only one way to find out!" _

_Note: I Have no Beta so ccut a bit of slack mates_

Recap of power lvl 1!

* * *

"Did you bring me the required items Kabuto?"

"Yes my lord Orochimaru"

"Excellent, with this I will resurrect the fourth Hokage and with his power, stomp the leaf and take Naruto-kun as my very own!"

**Secret jutsu: Otherworldly Resurrection!**

As the body morphed in the sarcophaguses the man laughed manically.

I chose my strongest disciple, Kimimaru as the body for this creation, there is no way I will lose!"

The transformation finished and the coffin opened; however unfortunately for Orochimaru, Kabuto had made a slight error…

For looking back at the Hebi sennin… was a pair of Byakugan.

"… Naruto" the new body said in anger and pure evil "I will destroy you!"

"Damn it Kabuto!" he slapped the boy out of his way with a sigh. "I have resurrected you and wish to ally with you in the destruction of the leaf village, if you help me and my new allies in our plans… Naruto will cease to exist and… you can do what you want to your old clan."

"…I will accept then… Orochimaru… Hiashi Hyuga the strongest Hyuga will be your ally… as long as they die!" the man said as the snake sennin let out a bloodthirsty laugh.

Konoha would fall

The Hyuga clan would fall

And Naruto would become the new body of the snake sennin

The cause was perfect, now all they needed was time, and more power…

**(OMG SCARY AS F ^%$#! What will happen!?)**

**Chapter 10: Naruto: The Motion Picture**

A month had passed since Naruto had last been seen; he had been true to his word and had somehow lost the fangirls (and boys) and had last been seen heading into the deepest areas of the 44th battle training zone, going so far as to enter the "X zone" which was a fancy way of saying even Anko doesn't want to go in. During this month things had quieted down slightly; there was still an active "Naru-chan" hunt and "Naru-chan" merchandise being created, but hey even fans have to eat and take a piss break right?

As for the rest of Narutos' friends:

Ino had returned to her duties at the Yamanaka florist shop her family owned, she continued to train along with her team; but as usual her mind wandered to princess and gossip.

Shikamaru had actually raised his voice against his mother and father the night Naruto had left and had yet to reconcile with them fully (much to Yoshimos' motherly dismay) since then he and Choji seemed to spend more time watching clouds than usual.

Choji had not been happy when he found out Naruto had been forbidden to eat in any of their diners as a child; even with the full admission and promise to repay his friend in some way that his family had promised the chubby boy found he wasn't very hungry these days…

Asuma sighed when he met with his team; it took him the whole month just to get their attention back on training; he finally succeeded by telling them they might be able to help Naruto their friend by rising up the ranks like he most likely would.

Neji found that his anger was gone and that left him considerable time in the week; so he redoubled his efforts with team 10 and decided to keep up with his blond… "friend."

Lee healed nicely and had begun to quadruple his training in order to challenge his newest and most powerful rival.

Tentens' focus went through the roof as the thought of Naruto and his talent despite the face he had as a child been pretty much sabotaged all the way through and still managed to become a powerhouse even her own sensei admitted might be stronger than himself.

Speaking of Gai, he had increased the weights of Lee slowly as to not allow him to inflict permanent damage to himself because of his recovering body; when Neji and Tenten both asked for weights as well he was ecstatic as a sensei and had them doing difficult (yet not impossible like Lee) feats, such as running up high walls and walking on ones hands. (Neji was terrible at this for some reason)

Sakura that night had been taken aside by her mother for some reason; no one knows what they talked about; but an evil pink skull floated over their house for at least six hours; after which she returned to what was left of team seven strangely determined to become stronger. (to Kakashi's happy surprise and Sasuke's immediate discomfort/distrust/worry)

Sasuke had brooded for a time before going through his family scrolls in an attempt to somehow gain strength at a similar rate as his blond teammate; he needed the secrets of his sharingan and had Kakashi aid in its unlocked potential. 'I have to get my three tomoe in each eye!' he thought as he slaved away, no longer resorting to just being a genius; as it was apparent his rival was one himself.

Kakashi was proud; his two remaining students were making great effort to become stronger, like their third teammate was; he himself was beyond shocked at who Naruto really was, and felt ashamed at his own behavior involving his treatment; he hoped to get the blonds forgiveness and wanted to share with him what his father the Fourth had shared when he himself was still a student.

Kiba had nearly choked to death on his steak when his mother Tsume told Hana to try and shag the blond when he was next seen; I mean who wouldn't if your older sister was asked to "beat uglies" with a kid you grew up with, the worst part was his sister didn't say one way or the other if she would….

Shino and his parents had a looooooong discussion involving Naruto and the differences between a scroll and a kunai; after which (at least for an Aburame) demanded to learn the clans' next level of abilities; he would help Naruto as he had been one of few to not treat him like an outcast.

Hinata, aside from her now rigorous training schedule she had gotten Gai to make and Neji to tweak in order to get strong enough to protect Naruto; her sister had tried to get her to go one night to get some "Naru-chan" merchandise with her, but Hinata (using nearly all of her willpower) explained that was what fangirls did and that they would be no different than them if they did. Needless to say Hanabi didn't ask again, however she did have her sister tell her more stories about him and they both became closer as sisters due to the intensive planning on the part of collecting their blond now that the work was out from Jiraiya.

Kurenai was happy that her team was taking their training seriously; she took a few days off while they trained in their clan jutsu and she and Anko managed to get Yūgao Uzuki their old friend together and the trio had fun for a night or two as the "Ice goddesses" of Konohagakure.

Jiraiya and Sarutobi (after they got out of the hospital) returned to their normal work schedule; being a peeping tom and… well a peeping tom with a crystal globe.

Tsunade became the leader of the medical corps; weeding out the idiots and putting together a stronger foundation for those that remained.

Now; back to our story

Hinata, just coming in from her difficult training nearly runs over her younger sister in the hallway as the younger of the two comes flying out of her room.

"Gomen sister" Hanabi said as Hinata smiles lightly

"Why the hurry Imouto?" she asked as Hanabi smiles back with a slight blush at the sound her stomach makes.

"I need food" she said with a pout as Hinata pondered about lunch.

"…We could go for ramen?" she thought out loud as Hanabi thinks to her sisters stories.

"You said Naruto-kun likes a place called Ichiraku right? Let's go there!" she said in an un-Hyuuga like enthusiastic way.

"Hai" Hinata said as her younger sister smiled devilishly.

'I bet they have more secrets I can learn about Naruto-kun; that and I can eat the noodles Naruto-kun likes!'

"Yatta!" she cries out happily as the two run back to their rooms (well Hinata walks with grace) to get their stuff and the duo head out while their mother watches from a window feeling hungry herself.

"I think a trip to Ichiraku would be nice right about now" she said as she finished the last of her papers for the day.

"I would be honored to go collect some Hitomi-sama" Natsumi, ever the faithful shadow said as she collected the papers from the desk.

"Just because I'm a clan leader does not mean I cannot go get food" Hitomi pouts lightly before standing up. "Why don't we both go there for a quick bite to eat after we finish today's cleanup."

"Hai Hitomi-sama" Natsumi said as her mind started wondering off 'I shall try the ramen Naruto likes today.'

Not knowing Hitomi was thinking the same thing.

**XXXX(Ichiraku Ramen)XXXX**

Business for Ichiraku had picked up due to being "The food of the prince!" every fangirl (and boy) now knew of the establishment and wanted to eat the food "Prince Naruto" liked so much.

Thankfully for the Hyuuga duo the place was currently empty as it was a little past one.

"Welcome, what can I get for you?" Teuchi said hearing the two girls come in before turning around.

"Ohh, Hinata; welcome" His daughter Ayame said as she finished cleaning the last of the dishes from the lunch rush a few minutes ago.

"How do they know you Onee-chan" Hanabi asked pulling on her shirt sleeve a bit.

"She's been a regular for the past couple of years" Ichiraku said as he looked down to the smaller girl.

"You must be Hinata's sister then" Ayame said happily "You look a lot alike"

'They all look alike' Teuchi sighed to himself as the two girls introduced themselves to each other.

"So what'll it be ms. Hyuuga?" Teuchi asked the smaller of the two girls.

"Whatever Naruto-ku-san favorite is" Hanabi said attempting to act proper (like a good little Hyuuga)

"I get that a lot lately" Teuchi smirked as he started his noodle batch "Your regular as well Hyuuga-san?"

"Yes, please" Hinata said quietly as she knew they both ordered the same thing.

"So… lots of people ask for Naruto-ku-san favorite?" Hanabi wanted to know what she was up against.

"All those fangirls of his ask for it; thankfully you came after them" the old ramen chef chuckled as he started up an egg.

"Can you tell me how many and how often?" Hanabi asked as she pulled out her notepad and a pencil.

"Err… a lot" Teuchi said as Hanabi deadpanned "Sorry, but there are a lot of them, I'd say hundreds" making Hinata and Hanabi a bit worried at these numbers.

As the two girls sat there eating and deep in thought a girl walked in with brown hair in pig tails.

"Old man, need the regular please!" she said as Teuchi reached out of nowhere and pulled out a double to go box.

"Appreciate it!" she said as she pulled out a money slip and handed it to him.

She then turned around and smiled.

"Hi Hinata-chan" she said and then saw the smaller girl "Ahh Hanabi-san, good day to you as well; love to talk but ramen gets cold quick!" she then ran off.

"She seemed familiar but I don't think I've ever met her" Hanabi said confused.

"…Naruto-kun!?" Hinata said shocked as Teuchi nodded.

"Poor kid is still hiding in that one forest place, but he sends his camouflaged clones here every so often for a bite to eat" he chuckled as Hanabi was blushing.

She knew she had seen those eyes before.

"How can you tell it's Naruto-ku-san?" Hanabi asked as Teuchi laughed.

"Only one brat calls me old man and asks for the regular, anyone else who called me that wouldn't get served again."

'I missed a chance to talk to Naruto-kun' Hanabi pouted.

'At least your safe Naruto-kun' Hinata thought as they finished their meal and left.

"That was really good" Hanabi said in her "Hyuuga mode" as the two didn't even notice her mother and shadow pass them headed for the same location they left from.

"Yes it was" Hinata said as the two returned to the Hyuuga complex.

**Xxxxxxxx**

"A medium beef ramen with egg please" Hitomi asked as she sat herself on the far left stool.

"The same please" Natsumi said sitting next to her while her eyes floated around the establishment.

"Coming right up ms…!" Teuchi nearly dropped his pan when he saw who came through.

"…Hyuuga-sama! I apologize, let me get started right away!" he said as he began quickly with a sweatdrop going down Ayame's face until she saw who had come. Quickly she went into the back to make sure she looked her best before coming out to help her father.

As they sat there for a moment Hitomi noticed a particular photo on the wall of a small boy in orange.

"Pardon me… is that a picture of Naruto-ku-san?" Hitomi barely covered herself there.

"Yes, it is a picture I took, probably eight years ago" Teuchi said with pride as he sliced a strip of miso; "I'm honored he has been my best customer ever since."

"Hyuuga-sama, you look a lot like a pair of young Hyuuga that came through a few minutes ago, would you be related?" Ayame said as Teuchi's eyes rolled.

'I need to get her out more, they all look the same and their all related!' he thought with a sigh.

"Would their names be Hinata and Hanabi?" she asked as Ayame nodded and Teuchi was surprised she knew.

"Those two are my daughters" she said happily as Ayame gawked and Teuchi nearly fell over (it's not every day you find out you were serving a clan leaders daughter)

As they ate Hitomi asked some simple questions; mostly trying to get information about Naruto without seeming too desperate.

But it's just a repeat of some common info we already know so we'll just skip back to the younger pair in a moment.

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

"So who have you selected for the rank of Chunin?" Sarutobi asked the representative of the promotion committee. (Note the committee only gives their opinion as the Hokage is the top cock here)

"These are the ones we believe deserve promotion" she said as she handed him the file.

"Hmmm…"

Nara Shikamaru: for intelligence and tact far and beyond that of a standard Chunin.

Aburame Shino: for his ability to keep calm under dangerous conditions.

…

…

"I do not see Namikaze's name" Sarutobi said surprised (and wondering if their committee was against him still)

"I was to discuss that with you personally Hokage-sama" the woman said as she cleared her throat. "We believe that based on his skill both during his matches and during the battle that he is of a minimum of Jonin rank and thus out of our committees' ability to judge."

This threw the old Hokage off a bit but he completely agreed with their choice.

"I agree, his dedication and skills are such that a Chunin ranking would be an insult; fine then, I will make these three Chunin and grant him a field promotion under war (with sound and sand) as Jonin." He stated as he stood up and placed them on his table.

As the representative bowed and left he pulled out his old pipe and took a drag from its soothing flavor; 'Of course I have to find him first' he thought.

**Xxxxxxx(Week later)xxxxxxx**

"Where is Namikaze?" a council member asked as the monthly general meeting was coming to a close "He has been missing for over a month now."

"Troublesome, I would have run myself if I was in his shoes" Shikaku Nara said as he yawned.

"I agree, they had oil, Scented oil!" Inoichi Yamanaka said as shivers went up all the males' necks.

"What's so bad about a few fanboys?" an older female council member asked getting some of the weirdest faces back.

"Saying fanboys aren't scary is like saying blue-balls doesn't suck!" an old council member said as she looked up at him.

"They can't be that bad" she replied which then caused a ten minute argument about why the horrors of male hood.

"The big picture here is Namikaze, not the bane of man's existence" Danzo said as he fought back the fears of his teenage life.

"It took me several days, but I got him to agree to return" Jiraiya said as he scratched his head.

"When will he arrive?" Sakurai Haruno asked with a glint in her eye.

"Well its 11:59 so… now I think" Jiraiya said as a small gust formed next to the Hokage and Naruto formed.

"…Are they gone?" Naruto asked as everyone either deadpanned or wished him good luck from the horror.

"Well, their spread out enough you can escape again should the need arise" Choza Akimichi said as he pitied the boy's luck.

"I guess that is all I can ask for" Naruto said as he stretched a second before Danzo looked at him weirdly.

"How did you get in? There are anti-jutsu seals placed around the room to prevent intrusion." Danzo asked as Naruto shrugged.

"They don't work if you forget to activate them" he said as they all sweat dropped yet again and an embarrassed pair of ANBU activated the seals before returning to their place at the door.

'Someone is getting their pay docked' Sarutobi sighed before facing his grandson in all but blood. "It's good you have returned Naruto-kun, we were getting worried."

"We?" Naruto asked as a fat civilian member stood up.

"Yes Namikaze-sama, we were worried you might be in trouble or injured" he said as Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Last time I was in here you guys couldn't care if I was road kill in the street" he said as an older woman stood up.

"We are ashamed of previous actions Namikaze-sama, and we ask you to let us old coots off not too harsh." She said as all the civilian council members either pretended to be old or stupid (lol pretend?)

'…I can't believe they think that will work' Sarutobi, Naruto, and the shinobi council all sweat dropped.

"…Anyway, is there something I can do for you all or may I be excused?" Naruto asked in a semi-polite way.

"We were curious who you would like to pick as your wives" the fat man asked in a way that screamed fat pedo pervert.

"…I'm not quite thirteen yet" Naruto said with an eye raised "I believe I have until I'm either sixteen or I'm a Jonin before I have to choose."

'Did Jiraiya get him to agree?!' everyone thought.

"Umm… you see Naruto" Sarutobi said as a sweatdrop ran down his head as Tsunade watched his every move "You have been promoted to the rank of Jonin…"

"…I have to take an exam for that" Naruto said as Jiraiya smirked.

"They call it, a field promotion kid; since you showed you were beyond Chunin in power during a wartime battle, you were promoted to Jonin."

Naruto didn't know if he should celebrate in happiness or invent a jutsu to destroy them all.

"My daughter is available!" a man said as he stood up.

"Mine is beautiful!" another said standing up.

"Mine is quite skilled as you may know" Inoichi said "I'm sure she would agree"

"Mine is both talented as well as beautiful!" Sakurai said as she was sure his old crush on her would get her his attention.

As others continued to offer their daughters; Hitomi was too quiet to be heard over the others, so she was unable to voice herself to Naruto, which made her sad.

After another minute or two Naruto had enough; he turned to Tsunade for help and she was all too willing to shut up these fools.

"ENOUGH!" she roared which silenced the group and Naruto thanked her.

"We only wish for the Namikaze clan to be rebuilt and succeed!" a man said as the other nodded vigorously.

"I have enough issues right now without the work of starting a clan" Naruto said as he sighed and looked to Jiraiya and mouthed "tell them."

The full council was confused until Jiraiya stood up; "There is a group called the Akatsuki that is after the jinchuuriki."

"The hell is a jinchuuriki?" a council member asked as the shinobi sighed 'idiots.'

"A jinchuuriki is one who holds one of the tailed beasts, in our case… Naruto" Jiraiya said as a few people gasped.

"So what, he's in the leaf village, the strongest there is; we can just boost security around his complex" a council member said as others agreed.

"Besides, Namikaze-sama is strong enough to go toe to toe with Orochimaru, there is no way they can get him like that" another said as even the shinobi council agreed with them.

"…What is the problem Jiraiya" Shikaku asked as the sennin sighed.

"There are at least eight of them, and their all as strong, if not stronger than Orochimaru" he said as they all freaked.

Imagine eight Orochimaru's

"w-what can we do against them?" a council member asked as even the Hokage was unsure.

"I'm going to keep missions" Naruto said as they all thought he was on crack.

"Namigaze-sama, it's too dangerous for you to leave the village!" a council member said as others agreed.

"You plan to keep moving around in order to limit the number of them you encounter yes?" Shikaku said as Naruto nodded.

"There are at least eight of them; if I keep moving around then at most I'll meet with only one team; which according to Jiraiya-sensei is two members, this is much better than having eight attack me at once, and it keeps the villagers out of danger."

Some were impressed by his choices, he was putting them before himself, however there were still a few…

"It is still a danger Namikaze-sama, at least allow for a personal guard for your personage" a council member said as another stood up.

"Will you not continue the Namikaze-clan then!?" he asked alarmed.

"There hasn't been a clan for a good hundred years, we haven't been missed" Naruto sighed "I'm not marrying a bunch of girls like that"

"Why not, it's every guys dream!" the entire civilian council plus half the shinobi council, Jiraiya, and Sarutobi all yelled at once.

"…Not this shinobi's dream" Naruto said quietly enough they had to keep quiet to hear. "I wanted to become Hokage one day when I became strong enough; to protect my village even though most of you hated me (many flinches) and to maybe when I proved myself to the village… find a woman who cared for me enough to stay with me…"

Everyone (mostly everyone) felt a bit sorry for the young shinobi; despite the way he grew up, his abilities, powers, and the shinobi way…

…He was still a child and wanted to find one who accepted him.

Jiraiya put his hand and the boys shoulder as a means of comfort. "But the world doesn't always work that way Naruto, as a shinobi you must understand what I speak of" he said as Naruto nodded slowly. "What would you like to do about your clan?"

"…I don't know… how long do I have before I must make my choice"

"…Three months Naruto" Sarutobi said as he took another puff of his pipe "we can grant you three months"

"…Ok, I will have my answer by then" Naruto said as the few who looked at his eyes could see a bit of sadness and pain before he closed his eyes for what seemed like several minutes.

He then opened his eyes with new conviction and determination. Those that knew him wondered if they really knew him at all.

"…I've returned and am ready for duty Hokage-sama" he said in a way that seemed to give off an aura of strength to it that put the minds of those there, even Danzo's to ease.

Naruto was loyal to Konohagakure, and unquestionably loyal to the Sandaime.

The leaf village would remain strong.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The news that Naruto had returned spread pretty quickly; although there was still many fangirls and boys floating around; they kept a bit more to the shadows (what better way to catch a ninja right?)

Naruto, being a Jonin now, no longer belonged on squad seven though he did meet up with them;

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei" Naruto said as he waved a bit to the trio as he passed by their old training ground.

"Well, if it isn't Naruto, congrats on your promotion" Kakashi said as Naruto came over and they shook hands "I have to admit you had me shocked when I found out your father was my sensei."

"Yeah, it surprised me as well" he said with a light chuckle.

"…Naruto I'm sorry I didn't train you very well while you were on team 7" Kakashi said sadly "I wasn't very fair and should have taught you a lot more than what I did."

"…Don't worry about it; you helped me get my goals and the values I'll keep as a shinobi; that is enough for me."

"Naruto I…"

"We'll have to meet up to spar every once in a while …Kakashi"

"…Yeah…I still have some things you might be interested in learning"

"Sounds good Kakashi"

Kakashi then closed his book, "It's a bit weird not hearing sensei anymore"

They then share a light chuckle before Sasuke and Sakura walked over.

"Got ahead of me didn't you" Sasuke said with his regular stoic voice "don't get too comfy, I'll overtake you the moment you let your guard down… dobe."

"Heh… I don't plan on it… teme."

There was a twisted/weird/unnatural/ unspoken agreement there that made no sense but pretty much stated this.

Nice job couldn't have happened to a nicer guy

Thanks and good luck on your next exam.

…You just had to squint to see it… and be drunk.

"Ummm… Naruto?"

Naruto then turned to see Sakura who seemed more… well not Sakura-like.

"Hey Sakura, is something up?" he asked with a light smile causing her to look away slightly and her cheeks to go pinkish.

"I was wondering… if you wanted to get ramen sometime." She asked as Kakashi raised an eyebrow and Sasuke narrowed his.

…something was off

Naruto however either didn't notice or didn't care as he continued his smile "Of course" he said which made her smile grow a bit "I'd love to eat with my old team sometime."

Before Sakura could correct him on what she meant an ANBU arrived behind Naruto.

"Naruto-san, a message from Jiraiya-sama" he said handing him a scroll, which he took and read before sighing.

"Fraid I'll have to cut it short, later guys" he then took off as did the ANBU leaving the rest of team 7 there.

'I'll get him next time' Sakura thought as Sasuke studied her facial expression.

'What are you planning Haruno?'

**XXXXX (Couple days later) XXXXX**

"Ok class settle down" Iruka Umino said as he quieted his class of 27 students.

It was the first Friday of the month, which meant a shinobi would come talk about their life and what they did.

"Who do you think Iruka-sensei got today?" Konohamaru asked his friends Moegi and Udon.

"Who knows, I hope it's a Kunoichi though" Moegi said exited.

"I hope it's a cool ninja and not like that one time those two dummies came" Udon said as Uzumo and Kotetsu (those two random dudes at the gate) sneezed.

"Ok class, I pulled a lot of strings and favors for today's speaker so you better all pay attention and behave!" Iruka said as they all looked interested 'Heh, a bowl of ramen goes a long way.'

Hanabi wasn't paying attention; she was working on her master plan, but put it away so Iruka wouldn't catch her again.

"Everyone, please welcome; Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto" Iruka said as a tornado formed at the front of the classroom and said ninja appeared.

"Hey guys" he said with a bit of confidence that blew their minds; it wasn't every day that a powerful ninja like Naruto came to your class.

"Ohh My gosh it's Naruto!"

"Cool!

"This is awesome!"

The class was in an uproar while Hanabi watched his every slight move.

Naruto looked around the class room before rubbing the back of his head "This place brings back memories Iruka-sensei" he said as he faced the class.

"Why do you call him sensei?" a boy in the middle row asked "Aren't you a higher rank than him?"

"Rank doesn't always mean everything" Naruto said with a smirk "Iruka here was my teacher back when I was here."

"Woah!"

"Iruka taught Naruto!"

"Too cool"

'Finally some gratification!' Iruka though as he watched his students ogle their hero.

"So… who wants to know what?" Naruto asked as he had no idea what they wanted from him.

"You were the rookie of the year right?" a kid asked as he smirked; the rookie of the year so him so he was guaranteed to be amazing himself.

"Actually, I barely passed" Naruto said with a nervous chuckle as he rubbed the back of his head; everyone gawked at him, the "prince" himself barely passed?

"Sometimes it's not about what you know and how much you know and more about how to apply it" Naruto said calmly "I won't lie, some of Iruka-sensei's lecture were pretty boring;" which caused the teacher to sigh "but I found that many of the little things you never thought about here come in handy later in life; for instance I found that the leaf exercise and the simulation strategy lessons were invaluable." Every student was glued to him save one kid in the back. "All in all, there are things you will take with you here as you leave, they will differ from person to person based on what you're interested in." The one kid in the back stood up; "This class is boring, I'm super awesome, how is any of this needed to be a ninja? I bet I can beat up any ninja right now without this!"

"Ohh?" Naruto asked 'great, a dumber version of me is in here.' "Ok then… I won't move from this spot, come take me" Naruto said as the kid grinned. "Ok I'll kick your ass!" he ran at Naruto with his full speed and threw a punch straight at the blonds gut.

"Thump!"

…

"Is that it?" Naruto asked as the kid looked shocked that not only did Naruto not flinch from his punch, but that his own fist was hurting.

"Ha-how?" he asked as Naruto grinned.

"Easy, you need more practice" he joked as the rest of the class laughed and the boy turned red at being made fun of.

"Iruka-sensei, can you give it a go?" Naruto asked as Iruka nodded knowing he couldn't really hurt the blond with his strength anyway, threw a kick straight at the blonds gut which emitted and echoing sound from the force of the kick; and still Naruto did not flinch.

"How did you do that, that's awesome!" the kid asked as other were curious as well.

"Easy, the leaf exercise" Naruto said like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"Huh, that dumb exercise?" the kid asked as Naruto nodded.

"It's step one, then you can use it to put a leaf anywhere on your body, then you learn how to apply that to your feet and run up walls without hands" the kids were glued, hook line and sinker "then you can use it to block an attack like a punch when you get high enough" Naruto said as Iruka let it sink in.

Even he didn't know how to do that.

"So you blocked me with your super chakra move?" the kid asked hopefully as Naruto shook his head.

"Nope, that punch just sucked, you need to practice more" he said as other again laughed.

"Figure out why you want to become a ninja, you need a purpose, a goal" Naruto said seriously as the class paid attention "If you think clan abilities, some talent, and a loud mouth will get you there then you're wrong" he then pulled up his shirt a bit (major blushing from most of the girls and Hanabi nearly fainted) to show them a horrible scar. "This was given to me despite immense training and an advantage against an enemy, without the thoughts of my friends and my dream I would have died that day." He said as they gasped "Your friends and your dream is all you really have in this world, you have to protect them with both arms; that is how you become a true leaf shinobi!"

As the students cheered and small flames began to form in the eyes of the children Iruka couldn't have been prouder of his former student, who it seemed like overnight had become a staple in the village.

"Thank you Naruto, for your inspiring discussion" Iruka said to an embarrassed blond who rubbed the back of his head. "I bet you'll be ready for your own squad by the time these ones graduate."

…

…

…

"He's my sensei!"

"No he'll be mine!"

The class was roaring and shouting at levels Naruto thought would break his eardrums.

"**NO ONE GETS HIM IF YOU DON'T SHUTUP AND ACT LIKE SHINOBI!" **Iruka shouted with his Big head no jutsu as the class became silenced.

"…That jutsu still kills" Naruto said as Iruka chuckled.

'Still got it, and that's why I'm the top cock here!'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Mommy, Mommy!" Hanabi called out as she left her shoes by the door.

"We're in here Hanabi-chan" Hitomi called back as Hanabi entered the room "Ohh, sorry sister I didn't know you guys were talking" she said sheepishly and Hitomi smiled "Hinata and I were just discussing a training exercise, is something up?" she asked as Hanabi's eyes lit up "Naruto-kun came to talk at school!" she said as she then went into the details of his trip.

"I guess you like Naruto-ku-san" Hitomi smiled as Hanabi grinned "Yep! Me and Hinata are going to marry him, right Hinata?" Hanabi said as Hitomi's eyes bulged and Hinata turned redder than ever before.

"D-don't t-tell the p-plan Hanabi!" Hinata almost shouted stopping the smaller girl from spilling the beans so to say.

"Ohh yeah… ummm, just ignore me!" Hanabi said as she grabbed Hinata's hand and they took off leaving a blushing matriarch and her shadow (also blushing) to themselves.

"I…didn't know they liked him that much" Hitomi said quietly as Natsumi smiled lightly "What isn't to like?" she asked herself loud enough that Hitomi heard and span around shocked.

"N-Natsumi!?" she squeaked as the blushing bodyguard returned to reality.

"N-Nothing Hitomi-sama, please forget what I said!" Natsumi started sweating as she knew she was caught.

"I…I didn't know you had any interest in Naruto-ku-san" Hitomi said slowly and quietly while her friend/bodyguard sighed as she knew this was it.

"…There are few of the branch clan that do not like Naruto-san" Natsumi said as Hitomi gaped at her as she had no idea.

"I…see" the matriarch said as she found the ground interesting.

"There is a rumor that Naruto-san must marry soon" Natsumi said as Hitomi, shocked that such info was now public slowly nodded.

"…Yes, he must marry soon" she said sadly as Natsumi walked over and sat down next to her.

"Would you like to discuss this?" she asked as Hitomi smiled lightly despite still being sad.

"Hai, but only if you listen as a friend; and not my shadow" she said as Natsumi nodded.

"Now tell me… what you think of Naruto-kun."

**XXXXXX(Another couple days later)XXXXXXX**

"Naruto, I require your services for this mission" Sarutobi said as he played with his beard slightly annoyed.

You see he all but ordered Tsunade to take his position but was refused at least until the medical corps was complete. This meant they needed to paint a racing stripe on the side of the building and give it a name.

That'll take a few months, or years.

"How can I be of assistance Hokage-sama?" Naruto asked as the Sandaime stood up and looked to the window.

"Squads seven and eight were sent on a mission to escort a movie star back to the land of snow; however we have lost contact with them both; your mission is to find them and complete the mission."

"…Movie star?"

"Ehh close enough, here is the mission papers" the old Hokage said as he handed the boy a folder.

"I see…" Naruto said as he read the report.

"Good luck Naruto-kun" he said as Naruto bowed slightly and took off.

'I'll see how else I can get you lai- I mean help you while you're gone" Sarutobi said with a chuckle as he took out his pipe.

Ahh the simple pleasures

'Hmmm, so I'm off to help a disguised princess named Koyuki Kazahana hmm?' Naruto thought as he gathered his things. "Well, a movie star awaits!"

* * *

**Ninja Info cards: 1 of XX**

**Name: Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto**

**Age: 12 **

**Height: 165cm (about 5'5)**

**Weight: 46.6 kg (about 103 pounds)**

**Rank: Jonin (Field promoted by lord Sandiame) (Estimated skill Kage)**

**Dob: 10/10/yod (year of dragon)**

**Skill ranking (1 to 10)**

**Kenjutsu: ? (estimated 7 high jonin)**

**Kinjutsu: (N/a)**

**Ninjutsu: 9 (On par with sennin or ANBU leader)**

**Taijutsu: 6 (Mid Jonin)**

**Genjutsu: 3 (low Chunin)**

**Senjutsu: (n/a)**

**Fuinjutsu: ? (Estimated 8, not enough information, elite Jonin or ANBU)**

**Stamina: XXX) (Black book encoded) (Over powered)**

**Specialization: mid distance and close range**

**Elements (known) Wind, Water, Ice (sub element)**

**Special skills: The Sorantagan: a powerful Kekegenkai blood limit with unknown potential; seems to have levels of power and has strong ties with the wind, more knowledge will become available asap. **

**Known mortal enemies: Orochimaru, Fangirls, Fanboys, XXXXXXXX (black book Encoded)**

* * *

**(Omake for previous chapter)**

**Traffic trouble**

"Save me ohh WHYYYYYY!" Naruto screamed as the fangirls and boys ran at him with no restraint.

Just then they came to a four way in the street and the light went red, Sasuke pulled up in the other lane with his own crowd of fangirls.

"Dope" Sasuke said with a tip of his hat (hair whatever)

"Teme" Naruto said in recognition as Sasuke's light went green and the young boy ran as his fangirls swarmed to catch up with the emo.

"Sigh, Kami hates me" Naruto stretched as the light went green and he took off yet again, hounded to the very gates of hell.

(**Omake part 1 of three)**

**Orochimaru's wish: D&D edition**

"Finally, I will become immortal" Orochimaru roared as he and Kabuto laughed triumphantly.

"I have become a level 19 Mage! Finally I can now cast wish!" he then laughed yet again maniacally as he gathered his components for the spell.

"Here we go Kabuto"

"Yes Orochimaru-sama!"

"I wish to become Immortal!" he shouted as the dungeon master smirked, this asshole had killed off the other players and wanted the spell wish to work without a hitch after spitting in his drink?!

Fuck no!

"Your wish is granted!" the all-powerful DM said as the duo suddenly began to glow.

"Yes!" Orochimaru laughed with glee before realizing that both he and his "partner" had become cartoon characters.

"You are now both immortal in this world!" the DM said as the two looked at each other.

Orochimaru was now bald and short with a single hair in the front

Kabuto was now standing there sucking his thumb with a blanket.

"You are forever stuck as a sixty year old pre-pubesant bald kid!" the DM roared as Orochimaru was kicked like a football.

"I'm free!" the original said as his soul left for heaven

"GOOOOOOD GGGRIIEFFFF!" Orochimaru screamed as he hit a wall before landing next to a dog and a bird.

The dog only raised an eye before climbing on top of his doghouse and slapping on a pair of goggles… took off to fight his most hated enemy.

* * *

Don don don!

What will happen next? There is a snake planning evil deeds, a pair of pink haired demonesses planning something with our blond Hero; and the secret is out for the Hyuuga Natsumi, what will be the plan of our youngest Heroine, and what is Tsunade making for diner!

Tune in next time, and...REVIEW!

I Thought maybe an update was in order! even if it isn't that long of one :(

* * *

Interview with Morristofoxy-sama

Press: So what is your goal here on ?

Morristofoxy-sama: To finish my two stories and ... a third.

Press: Gasp! a third!

Morristofoxy-sama: Yes, I plan to have a third story I planned a bit with my old pals Chewiecookie, Rav3r, Fester, and Kagebiju a year or two ago.

Press: DETAILS!

Morristofoxy-sama: Each Chapter I will give a single bit of information for the story; In this case it will be a Naruto/Hinata story and will be a hurt/comfort story with drama.

Press: NO HAREM!?

Morristofoxy-sama: That is up for debate, I guess we will let fate decide when it get's closer to when i reveal it.

TO BE CONTINUED!

* * *

Hey ladies and gents, I'm not dead yet!

I appologize for the wait; I have been ill and school has me on my toes with whatever time i have left.

A special friend of mine was injured badly not long after i posted the last chaper that has been my inspiration for this story; she woke up finally a week ago and told me to stop being a bum and update; so here I IS!

a couple things real quick

first off, the original contest continues and i'll explain the rules

1. If you can guess the exact name of each new chapter I will grant you one question answered (A super cookie)

2. Guess three right in a row and you may make a request to happen in either this or my other story "A Failure Turned Hero!"

Next is reviews:

I Need you to tell me if something particular is annoying or bugging you, keep in mind that

1. I am a Biochemist and not an english major, therefore my punctuation skills are average so be fair here.

2. I tpye these up when i have free time (i:e at 3am) and have no beta; therefore will miss crap.

so let me know if something is bad without a "This is shitty you should go die" note that i got once from some dumbass who was too scared to log in.

...anyways so if you flame make sure I understand what it is you want me to fix.

THERE IS A POLL OPEN STILL! VOTE SOON AS IT CLOSES WHEN I POST THE NEXT CHAPTER OF MY OTHER STORY!"

When I get a minimum of 180 votes (It's at 141 i think atm) for the poll AND get 30 reviews I shall immediantly begin work on the next chapter of both stories just for YOU!

THANKS!


End file.
